dirty little secret
by ortonambrosecenangel
Summary: being someone dirty secret is not a easy thing. being in love with the person that treat you like a dirty secret can literally hurt you. someone show you true love and happiness can confuse you. for heaven summers this is her life.
1. Chapter 1

" i love you, i am going to leave her i just have to wait for the right time she is pregnant with my child and i do not want to not be able to see my kid, you mean more to me then she does, it just hard right now both of you being pregnant, this double life is worn me out please understand i am doing what best for me, you, and my kids" his blue eyes looking at me and i knew if i look up i would lose it. my emotions were angry and upset and other things i knew i could not control that i could blame on mood swings. if i look into his eyes i would be weak and nod my head walk out of the hotel room and act like everything was ok when in reality everything is screwed up. i walk to my room and pack my bags everyone was already gone but for me and him and two friends that always rode with us.

the moment we get into the car i told my friend ashley to sit up front with him at the moment i could not be in front with him or even look at him. this was my fault for getting involved with a married man but he lied to me. he told me he was seperated i did not find out the truth until i found out i was pregnant. i lean against my guy friend who was in the back seat and look at me and smile and wrap his arm around me and kiss my forehead" fine i will be your pillow" i giggle and soon fall a sleep. later that night it was another raw and he was out there dealing with r-truth. i was on pregnancy leave but i did not have a home to go to so i decide just to stay on the road for a while longer and my friend said i could crash at his place with him and his daughter since he was recently seperated from his wife. then the camera goes to him getting out of the ring and walks over toward his wife and kissing her. i felt ill to my stomach. i was his dirty little secret and i knew i desreve better for my self so i walk toward the car and grab my stuff. vince had get me a rental car in case i was a lone and need to get to a hospital or whatever. i pack my stuff in the car and found the key and start the car. i grab my phone and text his second phone for me so no one would know about us.

i text : i can't be the dirty little secret anymore it just to much stress. i am having your daughter and she has your son. text me when the secret is revealed to everyone until then i guess this is good bye for now.

i put the phone in my purse and back out and head toward my friend house i knew his mom was there and i just need to get away for a while. it start snowing and it was so hard for me to see what was in front of me that everything soon goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

author note i do not own any of the wreslters because if i idd let face it we would not really be writing stories about them we would well never mind lol. anyways i hope u enjoy this chapter

a year later i was back into the arena force by my friend who said i need to come back to the real world. i was in a car crash and nearly died a year ago from today and it was a miracle that me and my daughter lived. she was born two months early because of it so she is ten months old. i have not talk to her father in a year. my friend said" look i know he hurt you, i am going to tell you this and if he finds out he can kill me or do whatever he wants but his wife lost their little boy because she get some kind of infection and it get in her blood and it killed the baby and almost took her as well" i look up at him and replied" he is still married? what the hell did you bring me here for, you know how hard it was for me to remember everything after that accindent how much it killed me that i was his secret that no one knew about until i told you i can't see him i refuse to" i was in a wheelchair and look down at my baby girl who has her father blue eyes and his dimples. randy lean over and whisper" because we are going to make him regret keeping such a beautiful girl and sweet little angel a secret" i look up at him like he was on drugs or something and i felt my heart racing the blue eyes. randy were darker but they were still that same blue and i blush not knowing to say or do. randy said" remember i give miracle my last name so no matter what i am always here for you and her", i felt him caressing my cheek and my face felt hot like it was on fire.

the moment i look away from him and look down the hall and saw him and evan bourne and john morrison and christian. christian see me and just stares at me like he knows who i am but he was confused about the chair. christian said" oh my god heaven" i giggle and said" yes christian it is me now are u just going to stand there or give me a hug" he giggles and walks over and lightly hugs me and notice the baby in my arms" aww she is pretty just like her mommy" i smile and said" yeah" everyone else came up to me but for him and his back was still toward me and had not turn around at all. christian said" john heaven is back" john voice mummble" good i have to go" he walks away. i sigh and it felt like my heart broke all over again.

later that night i was in the locker room with alanna and miracle watching randy and evan bourne fighting. i heard a knock on the door i was praying it was not john. i look up and he peek his head in and i look over at alanna and said ala i am going to be out in the hall for one moment if mira start crying come get me ok" she nod her head and i go out in the hallway and look at him. john said" mira? what kind of name is that". i wanted to slap him after a year of not talking to me or checking on me when i was in the hospital he was giong to ask me what kind of name i named our daughter how dare he i thought. i said" miracle mira is short for it, is that all u wanted to know john, or i do not know did u want to know that we are ok from the car crash that you never called or text me back after i told you, or is this some pity thing and you want to say sorry for screwing up so bad" i knew i should let him talk but i was letting a year of angry out weather he like it or not. i look at him" every night i was in the hospital healing from my wounds i would go to icu and watch her sleep and think her father should be here but you never came when i found out i was going home you never were there, when she was three months old and had to have a surgery and i thought i lost her for ever you were NEVER THERE, WHY WERE YOU NEVER THERE JOHN OH YEAH BECAUSE I WAS THE DIRTY LITTLE SECRET YOU NEVER WANTED ANYONE TO KNOW ABOUT" everyone backstage was looking at us but at the moment i did not care and said" i am not that navie stupid innocent little toy anymore john i grew up something you clear need to do then and maybe still need to do now" alanna opens the door and replied" mommy angel she is crying she is smelly" i giggle softly and look at alanna and said" thanks i am coming" alanna shuts the door and john look at me and said "you and randy?" i replied" we are friends he help me when i need someone he was there for me and my daughter i have been there for him and his daughter that is all and it is not really any of your business" i roll back into the locker room and change miracle diaper and pick her up and rub her back to calm her down.

after the match randy comes back and see john just standing out side of his locker room and said" john what are you doing?" john look at him and replied" i thought you were my best friend but you were stealing my girl from me you knew i was going to prospal to her after the seperated was finalized" randy look at his friend and laugh and said" really john i called you the moment the hospital called me because she had me on her phone as her brother and you told me you were your wife and you were busy, i called you and said your daughter was just born you told me i am busy, i called you more times then i can remember and the whole time you said you were busy if anyone push her away or did anything to her to make her turn to me it was you" randy goes to open the door and john push him and said" don't start dating her or i will make your life a living hell that is not a threat that is a freaking darn promise" randy gets the viper look in his eyes and get in john face and said" miracle mom angel and the paper says i am her dad i told her that i am always going to be there for her and her daughter weather you like it or not cena i love her i have since the moment i meet her but i was with sam and she was with you as a secret, did you know how much that was killing her see your wife hug u kiss you and take pictures in public with you while you just keep her hide away in a hotel room or in a movie place somewhere dark where no one would see you guys, i am not like you" he push john and walks into his locker room and see all three girls a sleep and smile to himself as he goes to take a shower.


	3. Chapter 3

the next night randy decide that i need to have some fun which to him fun was going out with our co-workers and going clubbing or driving but i was not really into either one since i am in a wheelchair but i decide i was going to make john regret make me the dirty little secret for as long as he had. i was in mickie james, ashley, maria and eve room getting ready. mickie said" you like randy don't you" i nod my head and replied " he is a nice guy, he loves me and my daughter and he makes me feel like i am important, i am not a secret to him" maria smile and said" we say your name the boy lights up like a christmas tree" the girls laugh including me as we finish getting ready. i decide on a knit one shoulder dress in a topaz blue color. mickie james and maria wore strapless dress. maria was red and mickie james was light purple color. ashley wore a hot pink party dress with a leather jacket.

when we get to the bar i see what i wanted to do it was karaoke and the girls see me and notice i was looking for someone and once i see him and her. i get a smile on my face i was going to make him regret it my way. mickie and i go up and sign up to do it and she went first with her song and everyone cheers when she is done and i go up when it is my turn and i pick long gone by lady antebellum and i singing as i just look at john and liz.

's so like you just to show up at my door  
>And act like nothin's happened<br>You think I'll sweep my heart up off the floor  
>And give it to you<br>Like so many times before  
>You're talking to a stranger<br>I'm not that girl anymore

Chorus  
>That girl is long gone<br>Boy you missed the boat it just sailed away  
>Long gone<br>She's not drowning in her yesterdays  
>Betcha never thought I'd be that strong<br>Well this girl is long gone

Don't waste your breath with baby baby please  
>Cuz I am so not listening<br>Don't bother getting down upon your knees and try to beg me  
>I'm tired of how you twist the truth<br>You're not talking to the same girl  
>Who used to forgive you<p>

Repeat Chorus

Gone like the wind under Superman's cape  
>Like a thief in the night I made the great escape<br>I'm not the kind of girl that keeps making the same mistakes

Chorus  
>That girl is long gone<br>Boy you missed the boat it just sailed away  
>Long gone<br>I'm not drowning in my yesterdays  
>Betcha never thought I'd be that strong, betcha didn't<br>Yeah well baby I proved you wrong  
>This girl is long gone, long gone<br>This girl is long gone, long gone  
>This girl is long gone<br>This girl is gone

i get done singing and everyone claps and cheers but john does not do anything and i smirk and i go off the stage. randy walk over toward me and smile and said" god girl he is going to regret the moment he let you go" i giggle softly and replied" right now i just want to have fun with you lets go dance"

the moment we went over to our friends we heard john voice and i turn around and see him on the stage and he was looking at me and said" ok i do not really do that much country but this song is for someone very special you know who you are" john starts singing i'd be lying by chris cagle

If I told you I was wrong and wanted you to come back home  
>I'd be lying<br>And if I said that we could work it out and you shouldn't have any doubts  
>I'd be lying<br>And if I got down on my knees in front of God above  
>And swore before the angels I'd give you my love<p>

I'd be lying next to you tonight holdin'  
>On to my whole life<br>Right back where I belong  
>Lookin' deep into your eyes, man enough to realize<br>Yeah honey, I was wrong  
>If I could swallow my pride and put myself in your shoes<br>And tell you that I understand why you feel the way you do  
>Then baby I'd be lying, I'd be lying next to you<p>

And if I told you that I loved you and I'd put no one else about you  
>I'd be lying<br>And if I said that you're the one for me and I'd never set you free  
>I'd be lying<br>And if I somehow found the strength to knock on your front door  
>And tell you face to face I won't hurt you anymore<p>

I'd be lying next to you tonight holdin'  
>On to my whole life<br>Right back where I belong  
>Lookin' deep into your eyes, man enough to realize<br>Yeah honey, I was wrong  
>If I could swallow my pride and put myself in your shoes<br>And tell you that I understand why you feel the way you do  
>Then baby I'd be lying, I'd be lying next to you<p>

If I could swallow my pride and put myself in your shoes  
>And tell you that I understand why you feel the way you do<br>Then baby I'd be lying, I'd be lying next to you 

after he was done some clap and cheer and others were juts speechless and really did not know what to say since he had tears in his eyes. randy just look at me and i look away from john and look at randy and smile and said" you, me dance please" randy smiles and we went to the dance floor and he gentle helps me out of the chair wrapping his arms around me so i would not fall and i had my arms around his neck and we sway back and froth. randy said" you look beautiful tonight actually you always look beautiful to me" i blush softly as i look at randy and i could see how much he cared about me in his eyes and smile as i just put my head on his chest as i felt so comfortable.

john's pov

i look over at the person who was my "best friend" if he was my best friend he would not be holding my girl like that. he would not be looking at her with loving eyes. if he was truly my friend he would be helping me get her back. if he is not going to help me get her back i guess i will just have to do it my self i just hope he knows he brought this himself. liz was whining about wanting to sing and who was i singing about all that crap. i roll my eyes and look over at her and said" no one honey i just love the song it just very pretty, if you want to sing go ahead no one is stopping you." i knew i sound like i was mad ok i was mad but i was not mad at her. if he kisses her i am going to smack his face. i saw liz getting on the stage and i knew i had to listen because the moment she was done i would have to clap and hug her or kiss her or something. i could not looking at angelica and randy. i should have seen liz's face looking at me but i heard her voice. liz starts singing more like her miranda lambert.

She's beautiful in her simple little way  
>She don't have too much to say when she gets mad<br>She understands she don't let go of anything  
>Even when the pain gets really bad<br>I guess I should've been more like that

You had it all for a pretty little while  
>And some how you made me smile when I was sad<br>You took a chance on a bruised and beaten heart  
>And then you realized you wanted what you had<br>I guess I should've been more like that

I should have held on to my pride  
>I should have never let you lie<br>I guess you got what you deserve  
>I guess I should've been more like her<p>

Forgiven you, she's stronger than I am  
>You don't look much like a man from where I'm at<br>It's plain to see desperation showed it's truth  
>You love her and she loves you with all she has<br>I guess I should've been more like that

I should have held on to my pride  
>I should have never let you lie<br>I guess you got what you deserve  
>I guess I should've been more like her<p>

She's beautiful in her simple, little way

i just froze could liz see that i was in love with angelica. i mean i never told liz about me and angelica. i mean i lied to angelica more then once i never told liz that i was going to leave her for someone else. i never told liz that i was done. liz walks over toward me and said" john she is not me, i love you more i am not sure what more you want." i did not mean to say this out loud but i was mad at my best friend and a girl i thought cared about me. i was mad about alot of things. i look at her and said" you do not know what i want anymore i want a family, but you killed our son, i want happiness i do not want you anymore, i want her" i pointed at angelica and randy. liz slaps me as hard as she could and walk away and everyone was just looking at us. then i saw angelica looking at me and shaking her head and randy puts her back down in the chair and kiss her cheek. randy gets on the stage and he said" this is a song for my best friend i hope he pay attention to the lyrics" randy start singing man to man by gray allan

You're throwin' around a lot of serious accusations  
>Ain't too hard to tell what you're insinuatin'<br>You think I'm the one who stole her away  
>And if not fo rme she'd still be yours today<br>We're both men here so why play games  
>Why don't we call a spade a spade<p>

Man to man  
>Tell me the truth, tell me<br>Were you ever there when she needed you  
>Man to man<br>Look me in the eye, tell me  
>If you really loved her<br>Why'd you make her cry  
>Man to man<br>Who cheated who  
>You're the one to blame<br>Tell me it ain't true  
>Man to man<br>Man to man

Well you think al you anger is justified  
>Me, I think, it's just your wounded pride<br>What did you really think she was gonna do  
>She's a real woman, not a doormat for you<br>You want her back, but it's too late  
>Why don't we just cut to the chase<p>

Man to man  
>Tell me the truth, tell me<br>Were you ever there when she needed you  
>Man to man<br>Look me in the eye, tell me  
>If you really loved her<br>Why'd you make her cry  
>Man to man<br>Who cheated who  
>You're the one to blame<br>Tell me it ain't true  
>Man to man<p>

Man to man  
>Tell me the truth, tell me<br>Were you ever there when she needed you  
>Man to man<br>Look me in the eye, tell me  
>If you really loved her<br>Why'd you make her cry  
>Man to man<br>Who cheated who  
>You're the one to blame<br>Tell me it ain't true  
>Man to man<br>Man to man  
>Man to man...<p>

i wanted to hit him so bad but angelica look at him and look at me and mouth" you left he cares about me and miracle". i did not want to know and get up from the table.

end of john point of view

NOTE: i am sorry if this seems like high school musical chapter. i just heard the songs and it seem to fit my characters and what they are going through at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

it was a few nights before summerslam randy was touring with smackdown and me and the girls decide to go back home. it was late so both of the girls were a sleep and i was still thinking about the kiss me and randy had share on miracle birthday and i was still not sure what to do. i care about randy but i was afraid to get close to someone once again like that because i was afraid of getting hurt again like john had hurt me. i sigh randy was my best friend and he was great with miracle and his own little girl. i felt tears in my eyes because i remember the past with john. how he would text me saying that he miss me saying that he love me saying that he was thinking of me and wishing he could hold me in his arms. i shook my head trying to get the memories out of my head as i get up when i heard my phone ringing and flip it up" hello" a husky voice said" hey i am at my hotel i just called to tell you i miss you and the girls, you guys are my whole world, i was thinking about the kiss the other night i know you are afraid of getting hurt again but listen to me, i would guard your heart with everything that i have" i thought to my self how did he know what i was thinking about? but he is a great guy maybe i should give him a chance. i said" ok i will go out with you" i could hear him sigh and smile and i smile because i could tell he was happy and that i was the one that just made him happy. i said" i get to go to bed, miracle has her check up in the morning and she will be getting shots oh boy that should be fun, i miss you" randy smile softly and said" i miss you to curl up with the teddy bears i give you press the stomach and know that i am right there with you, give the girls hugs for me"i smile and replied" i will good night" we both hang up.

i head upstairs to his bed and lay on top of the covers and held both bears in my arms and fall a sleep with tears in my eyes. the next morning i woke up and get myself and the girls dressed and let them each bring a bear with them. i love the car i get to drive it was a present randy brought me since i could not really walk this car was made just for me. i love it after i buckle both girls in their seats and get in the front seat and start driving toward the hospital. 20 mintunes later i park in the only empty space i could find and get the kids out and put miracle on my lap and let alanna walk beside me. when we get to miracle doctor appointment i sigh the place was full of kids, sick and non sick kids. i found a place in front of the tv for the kids as i went to go sign her in and i came back as i just saw the girls sitting beside each other and if anyone saw this they would think they were sisters but i knew different even through randy sign as miracle father. i smile just thinking about randy get a smile on my face and i pull out my phone and get on facebook where i read a status from a wouldn'tyouliketo know as the screenname. i giggle softly knowing who it was.

i miss my girls so much they are my world. i counting down the hours until i see beautiful angels. one more thing randy orton going to kick christian butt. i hope my angels have a good day love you.

i smile softly as i felt tears in my eyes and look at the girls and

replied on my status

i am sitting wtih my girls at the hospital one of them has to get shots but part of me feel missing without having you near me last night i cried my self to sleep wishing you were here with me. i am counting down the days until i see you again love my husky bear.

after i post i giggle softly knowing that randy never understood why i called him husky bear. so i knew i would get a reply on my status when he saw me. they call our name and i put miracle in my lap and head toward the back and when we get put in a room. alanna sat by miracle the whole time and held her hand and said" sis you get to shots but they will make you all better like big girl like me" i smile softly. then the door open and i saw the nurse and she look new because i don't remember seeing her before until i heard alanna say" mommy what you doing here?" i froze it was randy ex sam.


	5. Chapter 5

sam looks at alanna and looks down at the folder thing and said" miracle orton? honey who is that" alanna looks at her mom with the most innocent face and said" my sister and that is her mommy over there" alanna points at me and i just froze at that moment. sam looks at me and said" are you with randy?" i look at her and replied" randy give miracle his last name after miracle father step out on us, me and randy have been just friends" i knew how this look to most people and i knew sam would think randy had cheated on her since alanna was three and miracle being one. sam smile at my little girl and said" she looks like john cena kid" i froze again and thought "damn can't she just do the f-ing shots so we can leave. i look at sam and said" look can we just do this please i do not want to talk about my past". sam does the weight and the height and everything else. miracle was ok for the most part. sam does the shots and miracle just freaks and screams and cries. alanna gets mad and siad" mommy why did you hurt my sissy?" sam look at me and look at alanna and said" honey she is ok it just the shots hurt her but they will make her fight infections and stuff she is ok". when the doctor visit was over we get back in the car and i just sat there. we go back home and miracle is a sleep so i took her in her room and lay her on the bed and i turn on the tv for alanna.

i go over toward my laptop and turn it on and open internet thing and decide to research ways to start walking again. i hated feeling useless. but i never told anyone that i felt like this but for some reason seeing sam made me feel useless and just un-attractive and made me start thinking of how i felt when john keep me his dirty little secret. i was going to walk again i did not care how hard it was going to be but i was going to do it i was very determine to do this for my self and the kids. my phone rings and alanna brings it to me and said it is daddy. i smile and flip it up and said" hey" randy replied" hey how is little pumpkin doing?" i decide to go out side so alanna would not hear things and i close the door and said" miracle is a sleep but i run into sam she is a nurse at the hospital and she saw miracle and so i explain some of it but i am not sure if it was good enough, randy if we are going to do this we need to tell everyone becasue if i am going to be the secret or something again i am not sure i can do this" randy sigh softly and said" honey listen to me i will be home soon and i will tell sam everything the next visitation she gets with alanna she give me full custody of alanna but i let her see her every once in a while come on i am the husky bear i will never hurt you, i am not him angelica soon or later you are going to have to realize that i am not him" i sigh knowing he was right he wasn't john but i could not seem to let the past go. randy said" i have to go alex, me, john morrison and evan are four man in a eightman tagteam in this house show i just wanted to check on miracle, alanna and the most amazing mom, i will call you later" i smile and replied" ok bye" i hang up

randy point of view

after getting off the phone with angelica i felt sad. she needed me, heck i needed her. i never told her the real reason me and sam ended it. i told sam it was because there was another women that stole my heart that need me. i never told angelica she was that girl and she still is that girl that has my heart.

alex wave his hand in front of my face and i snap back into reality in a few moments i had to be the viper. so we head to do the match. we won

end of point


	6. Chapter 6

chapter six

i was laying on the couch and the girls were upstairs playing and watching a cartoon movie that i put in the vcr since i did not feel comfortable with miracle coming down stairs by her self for some reason i just thought something bad would happen if she did it by her self. my cell phone was on the charger and i was not really texting anyone or talking to anyone and i have alot on my mind and i still did not know what to do. part of me wanted to let miracle meet and know her father and the other part was he is still married to liz and if he kept you a secret for two years what makes you think he won't keep his own child a secret. then a little voices snap me back into reality and said" mommy we are hungry" i giggle and smile softly and get up from the couch and rolled toward the stairs and replied" ok princesses what do you want" alanna said" chezzy pizza" i giggle and replied" cheese pizza, ok that sounds good let me order it and i will come get you when pizza comes" alanna nod her head and miracle just stood there with a look on her face. i smile and i rode the chair lift upstairs and said" let me change you first" i change miracle and then change back to the chair lift after putting gates back up and get back in my chair. i order the pizza which they said would be 30 minutes. i miss randy and i knew he want to go out and i could not wait. then my phone goes off john cena music that he comes out to when he comes to the ring. i sigh and press talk and said" hello". john replied" hey look i am off until night of champions i was wondering can i come see miracle please?" part of me was screaming no and the other part of me was saying he wants to and he has wanted to for the past little while maybe we should let him. i said" sure when?" john replied" how about in a hour or so i am here now" i said "ok pizza is coming so yeah that will be fine" we hang up with each other

the pizza and john came at the same time and john paid for it. alanna was happy to see who she calls "uncle johny" miracle did not know what to think of john since she was kind of scared of new people and she was just near my side the whole time. alanna eats and after she is done i put a movie in for her so me and john could talk or so he could get to know miracle. i smile since miracle was sitting in my lap with her head on my chest and i brush her light brown hair with my fingers and said" hey sweetie you do not have to be shy" john replied" baby girl i am your daddy" i look at miracle and she just kept her head on my chest. john said" she seem sleepy" i replied" yeah she did not take a nap earlier like she usually does" i look over and it was 830. i said" let me put the girls to bed and we can talk" john nod his head and i get the girls upstairs and change them in their pjs and tuck both of them in. i come back downstairs and see john sitting on the couch. my thoughts _he is taken do not fall for those blue eyes, he is married he has hurt you once do not let him do it again. _ i roll over toward the couch and john said" so" i replied" what john, she was born two months early i was in a car crash and because of that she was born, when she was five months old she had to have surgery and i thought i was going to lose her, randy was there for me and help me with the hospital bills and give me a place to stay and along the way i start to feel like i can trust people again" john said" what about us?" i replied" what about us? really you are going to ask me that, you kept me a secret for two years, i refuse to be l ike that again not just because it killed me but because i am not going to live that life again especial with a little girl" john said" i left liz" i laugh and roll my eyes and replied" i heard that how many times in the two years we were together oh yeah i lost count but i know it was after the hundreds but i was still so in love with you that i stayed but not anymore"

john look at me and said" he loves you, miracle and alanna, my question is do you love him or me?" i froze because for once i did not know how to answer a question. i said" everytime she called and you left my bed to go back to hers or left me to go back to her, i thought is something wrong with me? am i just a sex buddy? is that all i am ever good for? i am sorry john but randy re piece my heart together, he desreve a chance at least i owe him that much" john nod his head and hands me a piece of paper and said" thought you would say that so this is for you" i unfold it and it was custody papers of miracle. i look at him and said" are you kidding me right now? you were not there the first year of her life and you think you can just get a piece of paper and it is automatically going to happen" john replied" i love you, i told you that every time to and yeah i left you to go back to her but you know why and i left her and you are coming up with more bs for me not to be near my kid so this is what i came up with" john walks out of the house. i felt sick to my stomach i could not lose miracle. i could not call anyone i mean i could but most people were focus on night of champions and if they were not focus on that they were focus on a smackdown or raw thing. then i remember mickie james was on tna and me and her still talk on twitter and stuff. i dial number and a male voice pick up" hey mickies phone answer service how may i help you" i giggle softly when i realize who the voice was and said" skittles" jeff replied" heaven what up?" i had to tell someone and it just came out everything with me and john, the accident, me and miracle, me and miracle and randy and alanna and then me and john and what just happen now. jeff said" hey sweetie listen to me, randy has been there right? for the whole year." i nod my head head and replied" yeah but jeff john has more money then i do i cant fight him and i do not want to lose my daughter" jeff said" randy will make sure you do not lose her, i know randy" i nod my head and replied " thanks jeff tell mickie to call me back when she can" jeff said" sure keep your head up and tell the girls that skittles say hi and i will come visit soon i promise" i smile and we get off the phone with each other and i felt a little bit better but still scared as hell.

it was 845 and i just remember tonight was friday which means smackdown before night of champions so i turn on and get a huge smile on my face because i see edge and then i see mark herny and then i see my randy, i mean randy walking down to the ring. then they talk and and mark herny and randy start fighting and the teddy long called the whole roster to help seperate them and that look really hard and then i see mark slam his body on randy on left side and then his right and randy look really hurt which scared me. i wait 30 minutes and then i called his phone and he pick up on the second ring and i could hear the smile in his voice and said" i told the guys you would call and check on me don't i know my girl or what" i smile and giggle softly and replied" yeah you do know me, i miss you" randy said" i miss you and the girls to can i talk to the girls" i replied "they are a sleep, miracle did not have her nap today so" randy said" that is ok just tell them in the morning i love them and i miss them and i will see you guys on sunday right" i replied" at the pay-pre-veiw yeah we will leave tomorrow afternoon" randy said" ok what is wrong" i replied" can we just talk about it when i get there" randy said" sure" we talk for a little while later and then he had to go. when we get off the phone i just sigh softly. i get up and head toward mine room which was right across the hall from miracles. i sometimes slept in randy bed and other times i just slept in my own.

i lay there and right now part of me hated john. the other part knew that if i was in john situation i would probably most likely do the exact same thing. but i knew most likely that the judge would agree with me since john is hardly ever home and well randy was hardly ever home but he still get his daughter over sam so i knew there was a chance that things could work out for me.

the next day me and the girls get on the plane and head toward where night of champions was going to be at. i was happy to see randy and a few other people but i was not happy to see john cena. when the plane landed we head to the hotel where i see everyone at the pool relaxing. the girls see randy and said" daddy" i look down and notice miracle had called randy daddy as well. randy gets out of the pool and pick up both girls and said" my girls" he looks at me and smile and walk over and replied " my second favorite mama" he lean down and kiss me softly. then me and randy and the girls head toward randy room since the girls need their naps and after we put them down. randy and i go to the living room area and i move to the couch. randy said" ok what is wrong?" i replied" john filed custody of miracle there is a chance i do not know how good or bad but i know there is chance i could lose her to him" randy hugs me and said" when" i replied last night he brought the papers over" randy said" baby, you are a great mom not just to miracle but to alanna ok the judge will ask a few questions and most likely you will keep your custody but he will get visitation rights like i have with sam with alanna" i nod my head but i was still really scared.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter seven

one red bag of skittles, one mountain dew and two box of animal crackers it was seven hours before the show and they were getting all the moves map out and make it look prefect. i was nervous because randy was going against mark herny and john was going against alberto del rio for the title and the team tag evan bourne and kofi again the miz and r-truth and alex riley and john morrison and jack swagger against dolph zigger title. kelly was going against beth and i was not fan of kelly but i do but beth and natalya thinking they are saving people or save divas was crap in my option. plus i just find out ted vs cody for cody rhodes title. i was more nervous about the tagteam match since i did not want the miz to win he was so annoying beside i love my little evie bear being champion since he deserve it. i was nervous about randy going against mark henry because that man was out there he took big show and kane out so i was scared that he could do the same to randy. i hope alex riley or john morrison won they could be better champion or holder of the title that dolph had been then dolph. then it came to john against albert del rio and part of me was worried but the other part was not really that much. cm punk and triple h match i was so hopping that triple h wins it.

a hour later i see randy walk in and he notice the girls eating animal crackers and drinking juice. randy walk over toward me and hug me and said" hey my three good luck charm, can we talk heaven" i replied "sure girls stay here and watch dora we will be right back" we step out in the hallway randy said" miracle calling me daddy it made me feel happy i love that little girl and i love you, i know john won't give up his rights and i know he is most likely doing this because i love you and he is trying to get you back and he know you love that little girl and he know i love you and her that i do not want to lose either one of you so i was thinking since she has my last name anyways how about i adopt her" i replied" randy i appreciate everything that you have done for me and her over the past year ok, this fight is between me and john he is playing the lower card by putting our daughter in the middle of it, i am going to fight him on my own." randy nod his head and kiss the top of my head and said" ok baby, so i was thinking we need to go out so how about tuesday night just me and you" i nod my head and replied" ok" i smile and he hugs me and just rubs my back softly. i was still in my chair but the back rub felt really nice.

later that night john cena won, airboom won, cody rhodes won, dolph ziggler won and mark henry and triple h.

miracle and alanna had fall a sleep during randy match so glad that did not see it all or they would have gotten scared that their dad got hurt. i decide to go check on randy and he was ok just really sore. we go back to the hotel and i put the girls in the bed together. randy just lays in bed so i decide to give him a message. randy said" are you nervous about miracle, you and john thing?" i replied " no i was but after a while i realize there is no reason i should be at all" randy kiss my hand softly and said" that is right just know that me and everyone is here for you". i nod my head and we just laid in the bed and look up at the ceiling. randy soon fall a sleep but for some odd reason i could not sleep. so i slowly get up and turn on my computer and pull up my word pad document i had called journal

stepember. i stop and look over at the clock and it was midnight so i put stepember 19, 2011 monday. tonight is raw i am not sure if it is another supershow or not but anyways i get to see hugh jackson. you know the dude that play x-man in the x-man movies. i think he is hot. anyways randy and the girls are a sleep. john give me papers for custody of miracle. he has not been there for her at all in the entire year. i am not losing my little girl to him. randy and i are going on a date tomorrow. i do not know why but i am nervous i guess because i am still scared that randy is going to do the same thing john did to me. randy lost his match but he will be ok. john won his match and he is champion once again. my friends evan bourne and his tag team part kofi Kingston won their match. my friend ted and cody had a match and cody won but i know ted is going to come back and fight again. he is a good guy anyways triple h is still coo. i stop typing in my journal when i heard a beeping noise and i see i had a yahoo message. i click on it and it was from john cena.

jcwwea23: hey what are u doing up do you realize it is two in the morning?

heavengracie: i can't sleep so i am writing in my journal thinking if i clear my mind i might be able to sleep.

jcwwea23: who are you rooming with?

heavengracie: you already know the answer to that one i do not know why you even ask

jcwwea23: you guys are not even boyfriend and girlfreind and you are rooming with him

heavengracie: john me and you were not bf and gf and yet you and i room together at hotels all the time.

i was getting irrated and annoyed.

jcweea23: look i know you are mad at me but i want to get to know my daughter and you weren't letting me and this was like the only choice i felt i had.

heavengracie: you are unbelieveable you know that, i remember randy calling you and tell you when she was born, about her having to have surgery, her first crawl, her first steps, her first word, you were not there for any of it, you can blame me if you want fine, but i am adult and i know the truth, look i am getting sleepy i am going to bed. i copy mine and his conversation so he could not twist my words to a judge and sign off and save my journal and log off my computer. i walk over and climb back into the bed.

nine hours later i woke up when i felt two kids jumping on the bed saying "mommy and daddy get up we are hungry" i giggle softly hear randy growl in his throat and groan softly and replied" five more minutes" the girls said" no we are hungry like bears" i giggle softly and replied " girls go watch tv we are getting up" when i said that the jumping stop and i get up slowly and then i felt someone pulling me back down and said" why" i replied" they are hungry, i am hungry after they eat they will take a nap during their nap we can lay down" randy lightly kiss my neck which sent chills down my spine. randy notice me wiggle and smile and husky said" i see i am getting to you" i replied" no i just had a little chill now lets get up and dress." i get up and went to the bathroom to change clothes. then i get the girls ready and while i was getting them ready and knock was at the door. i climb in my chiar after telling the girls to get their shoes on. i roll to the door and open it and see ted, cody, evan, alex, kofi, eve, a.j (diva), and john morrison. i said" hey guys we are getting ready to go eat" john morrison replied" that is why we came here to see what you guys were doing and if we could all go to the same place" i said" that is ok with me" i help the girls get the shoes on an of course miracle runs to ted. alanna just went over to john morrison. after randy gets ready we all decide to go to olive garden. my cell phone rings and i slip it out of my pocket and said" hello" a voice replied" hey it is your mother can we talk?" i hang up there was several reason why one of them being she was always trying to control me and ever since i had miracle. it was like she felt like she need to control me more. i turn off the phone and finish eating and hanging out with everyone.

a two hours later we head toward the arena where monday night raw was being held. randy was not going to be on raw but he still had to be there. we watch the matches and everything and i felt my stomach do flip when i heard randy was going against mark henry in hell in a cell. i did not know what to say or do. then john cena and cm punk vs the miz and r-turth and i knew who i wanted to win. john and cm punk won and then the shocker all of shocker came miz and turth fired.

the next morning it was tuesday i was excited me and randy were going to go out on our date. where i did not know and when i did not know but i know it was going to happen sometime today. but of course john decide we should do the court thing so right now i am sitting in a court house in Cleveland, Ohio and i am shaking and my knee is bouncing up and down like crazy. i did not want randy to come with me since he was sore and i figure this was between me and john and our daughter and that is how i was going to keep it. but for this court thing we did not need any lawyer thank god because i could not get one one this short of notice.

miracle was sitting by me swinging her legs back and froth and said" mommy why are we here where is daddy and alanna" i smile and replied" honey they are back at the hotel we will see them after we are done here i promise we just have to do something really fast." i felt knots in my stomach because if john won how was i going to explain to her that randy was not her daddy but john is. i just hope i would not have to think of that and if i did well i could think of something.

there was elevator beside where me and miracle were sitting and when it beep. i literally almost jump out of my skin and then i heard the voice saying" hi heaven, hey sweet little angel" i knew who it was and i just did not want to look up since at the moment i wanted to hit him. i could not hit him because judge would find out and i would go to jail or lose custody of miracle or both. miracle look up and see john and said" hi" i was kind of surprise but not really miracle was a friendly little year old child. john smile and replied" hi sweetie" the judge calls us in and i put miracle in the second row and give her animal crackers and juice judge say" we are here today of custody of miracle hope orton"

i nod my head and said"yes sir, her father is john cena and we had a relationship or what you can call a relationship which i am not sure you can but anyways i was five months maybe six months pregnant i was in a car crash and she was born early anyways my friend or/ and her father friend step up and he give her his last name we call john but he never came, sir she is a year old and she has had a surgery and he was not there, i have been taking care of her and the only parents and person she knows is me and randy and randy little girl alanna please do not take my daughter away" the judge just nod his head and look at john and replied" what do you have to say" john said" sir i knew she was pregnant with my daughter, i was married at the time and me and my wife were having a hard time so i cheated with heaven, my wife was pregnant at the same time i was take care of my sick wife when she give birth to our daughter i wasn't there because i had not told my wife yet, i am not asking for me to take her away from her mother or randy or alanna, i am just asking for a chance to know my little girl" the judge gets up and said" i will be right back i will make my decision and i will tell you what i decide when i get back"

we both nod our heads. i look over at miracle and she was playing with the animal crackers. john said" so i know about the date what are you guys doing?" i replied" i am not sure yet, john i would rather deal with this then think about that" john said" do you love me or him?" the feeling of me wanting to hit him was just building and building. i said" you know i did love you at one point but the love stop, you never told anyone about us, you never told your wife, you never just never were there i was the secret that you like to keep, guess what i am not a secret anymore". i wheel over toward miracle and said" hey pumpkin" miracle giggles and replied" mommy doggie" i giggle since she was holding horse. i replied" honey that is not a doggie, you have a doggie remember it is with alanna you name it halo" miracle smile and giggle and said" what is it then" i replied" its a horsey" miracle said" a horsey ok" she smile and keeps eat and then i want to go change her diaper and she fall a sleep and i put her back down in the row she was sitting in. the judge comes back and said" mrs. summer? i see that you have been there for your daughter but i think i am going to side with the father so he gets here for three months and you get to see her every weekend"

i froze _three months_. the judge said" it will start in october" i just my head and pick up miracle and put her in my lap and head toward the car and buckle her up. a voice siad" that is not what i wanted i just wanted to get to know her" i turn around and replied" you won leave me alone, if you treat her like she is some dirty secret i will come back here and tell the judge everything or any judge everything" i get in the car since i borrow one of their court chairs. i drove to the hotel and the moment we get into the under ground parking lot. i just lost it and i start crying since i could not believe that he had actually won and i lost.

after 15 minutes i get out of the car and get miracle out and went upstairs and i place her in the room and alanna was still a sleep and randy was watching tv. randy look me after i close the door and said" what happen?"i replied" he won three months her and him alone and i get her every weekend" randy said" when?" i replied" october first" randy get up and hugs me and said" it will be ok, you know miracle, she is a tough little girl who can at least calm john partying down" i replied" i know but randy she has been with me for a year, me changing her diapers, me seeing her walk, crawl and heard her first words and he was never around" randy rubs my back and said" i know honey i know"

later that night randy left alanna and miracle with ted, cody, john morrison, and evan bourne. i was in blue jean shorts and t-shirt that was white that said" don't play with my heart" in black letters with pink over the black. he was in a nice shirt but not a dress shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. we decide to go to a burger place called five guys. randy gets cheeseburger and i get grilled cheese and we both get seasonal french fries. we ate and did not say much. randy said" how about bowling or a movie" i replied" bowling" we play five games and randy look at me and said" how the" i giggle and replied" honey i am just that damn good" i giggle since i had won three games. since i won three games and randy won two. i was having fun but at the same time i was thinking about john won custody of miracle. randy lean down and kiss me softly and said" no matter what i still love you and miracle and alanna you guys are my world and i love u so much" i replied" randy, my feelings about you scary me, i care about you so much and i love little alanna and my daughter so much" randy replied" why does that scary you, i am not him i will never been him" i nod my head for a moment i could not speak and said" i love you more then i ever loved him, i give you my heart at this point that is all i can give to you" randy nod his head and kiss my cheek and replied" i will guard it with my life. "

author note* what will you like to see happen next?


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

two weeks later it was october first which meant john custody with miracle starts today. i hated it since i never been without her longer then a day. after i get her stuff together and her shoes on we sat there on the bed and waited for john. randy wanted to stay but i could not let him. because this was hard on me and i knew that he love miracle more then anything. plus little alanna was at her mom for the week and letting alanna leave last night was hard on him i did not want him to have to go through that once again with miracle. miracle look at me and said" why did daddy go bye bye" i replied" honey" i did not know how i was going to tell her the man that has been in her life ever since she was born was not her father at least not her birth father.

i replied" honey he went to work out you know he has to be big and strong for his job" miracle said" cool when i grew up i want to be big and strong like daddy" i smile and kiss her cheek and replied" yeah baby you know john mommy's friend, he need our help so you are going to stay with him for a little while" miracle look at me with tears in her eyes and said" why daddy don't like me anymore" i felt tears building in my eyes with a huge lump in my throat and replied" no baby girl your daddy loves you more then anything in this world he loves you, me and alanna i promise it just john ask if you could help him and me and your daddy said you could because you are a big girl" miracle nod her head and hug me softly and i just felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. i whip the tears away and just rub her back softly as she fall a sleep and there was a knock on the door and open it and it was john and i wheel out in to the hall and closed the door and said" theres rules one you treat her like a secret or mis treat her in anyway and i find out i am taking her away from you, rule number two friday morning i get her at eight o'clock don't be late and rule number three you put her in day care or in a child babysitting thing and forgot her just once you will regret it i will make sure of it, she is a sleep right now" john said" where is the boyfriend" i replied" john shut up ok he had to give alanna to her mom and that was hard on him last night i know how much he cares about miracle i could not put him through that pain again" john said" so no kids for a week, are you guys going to make one?" i replied" john shut the HELL UP" i wanted to hit him but i was controlling and i roll in my room and pick her up and said" get her bags and i will take her to your room" he just nod his head and grab her bags and i grab her and put her blanket around her and her favorite stuff animal that randy give her. when we enter into john room i gentle put miracle on the other bed and tuck her in with her blanket and kiss her forehead and look at him. i said" when it storms just rub her back in soft circles and whisper calming words" john replied" i have young siblings and nireces and nephews i know what to do" i said" shut up for a moment if she says she has a tummy ache just give her any favor yogurt and strawberry morning and just tell her to lay on her tummy and rub her back, if she wakes up from a bad dream or can't sleep but a dora dvd or a barbie movie and she will fall a sleep one way or another, she thinks randy is her father and i will tell her different it just at the moment she is to little to understand" i look and notice john eye get glassy looking which means he was mad. john said" RANDY IS NOT HER FATHER I AM HER FATHER ME" i look at him and i wanted to hit him but i couldnt because i was about to leave my little girl with him and i did not want to do something and he would take it out on her. i replied" don't you raise your voice at me or her"

i look at my little girl one last time and said" just treat her like your daughter not like a mistake you think you have made" i look at him and sigh softly as i roll out of the room and back toward mine adn randy room and literally broke down the moment i closed the door. i roll toward the bed and laid down on the bed and cuddle in a ball and just cried my self back to sleep. a hour later i felt two arms around me and a voice softly said" hey baby ssshhh miracle is going to be ok, i am here you know that i am here and i am not going anywhere" i smile softly and said" thanks randy it just three months when she was in the hospital after her surgery in that little bubble and i could not hold her or anything that scared me i have never been without my little girl" randy said" i know sweetie it is hard but it get easier i swear you get busy and once you get busy time flies i promise" i nod my head not knowing waht to say really.

**two months later **

i was working on walking since i wanted to surprise everyone and i left my phone on the charger in mine and randy room. randy had a sign thing but i saw him before i came to work on my walking. my phone rings and randy picks it up and said "hello" a women voice replied" is this a mrs. heaven summer phone" randy said" yes this is i am her boyfriend randy how may i help you?" the women replied " we have a miss miracle her father forgot to pick her up and we are closing early today since thanksgiving holiday is tomorrrow" randy said" i will be on my way" randy gets the adressed and hang up the phone and writes a note

hey angel,

i will be back soon i had to go do something really quick call me when you get in to the room sign randy

randy leaves and heads to the day care and see miracle and walk over and picks her up and said" hey cutie i came to pick you up come on lets go get some ice cream just me and you since your mom is doing something and alanna is with her mommy and her mommy family until tomorrow night hoilday" miracle gets her little backpack and walks with randy. randy picks her in the car seat and kiss her cheek and said" should we get strawberry and sprinkles or chocolate and gummy worms" miracle did not say anything and randy look at her and said" baby girl what the matter" miracle replied" Johnny hates me he forgot me" randy hugs miracle and said" baby girl john does not hate you he is just a doofus sometimes" miracle giggles and said" doofus hat is that" randy smiles an and replied" it just means he does not think all the time but you can't call him that around him just when u are around me ok" miracle nod her head and they head to get ice cream. i roll back to the room and see the note and grab my phone and called him. randy picks up and said" hello beautiful" i replied" hey handsome where are you?" randy said " hold on" randy hands miracle the phone and mouth" it is mommy" miracle said" mommy" i was confused it was wednesday what was miracle doing with randy. i was very confused and replied" hey baby girl can i talk to randy for a moment then i will talk to u i promise mommy just has to ask randy a question" miracle said" okie dokie" i giggle softly and i heard randy voice said" hello" i replied" why do you have miracle it is wednesday" randy said" the day care call they were about to close appartently they called john a few times he never pick up and so they call your phone i answer and i decide to pick her up" i said" ok um can u take her to get ice cream or something" randy replied" yes i will um do you want anything" i said" strawberry cheesecake bits with sprinkles" randy replied" yes ok" we hang up and i felt my body burning up which means i was mad and the heat was just rinse and coming out of my body.

i roll down to john's room and banged on the door and it open and i saw my friend whitney and froze. i said" i will deal with this later where THE FUCK IS JOHN FELIX ANTHONY CENA." whitney replied" in the shower calm down we were just hanging out" i said" i need to talk to him alone" whitney replied" ok can u not tell sean about this" i roll my eyes and said" leave NOW" the moment she leaves i roll in and i decide just to wait and he comes out and just a towel. i said" you are unbelieveable you know that please let me see my daughter i let you or i should say the court let you and you forgot to pick her up, you are so lucky randy pick up my phone something bad could have happen to her she could have been kidnapped or worse and all you care about is fucking my best friend" john said" they did not call my phone and it is" he looks at the clock and said" three they close at five" i roll my eyes and said" no idiot they did call your phone several times and they close two hours early today because of tomorrow being a hoilday" john just look at me not saying anything and i said" tomorrow she is coming with me to see my family and i do not know"

i roll away and john gets in front of me and leans down and kiss me softly and i just slap him across the face and said" get away from me and our child" john said" she is mine child" i replied" you forgot to pick her up because you were fucking my best friend, really she is yours but you are not acting like a father, john you yell at her, me and randy have came in here several times or in your room several times because she has lock her self in the bathroom,just let randy and me raise her" then i felt it the sharp sting burn on the side of my face. john just slap me and i look at him with tears in my eyes and said" you'll never see her again, slapping a women is assualt" i felt sick to my stomach as i left his room.

a hour later randy comes back to the room with miracle and we ate ice cream. john had slap me but i could not tell anyone so i wrote it down in a dairy. every time he was late or anything it was in the dairy. miracle fall a sleep and randy walks over toward me and said" what is wrong?" i replied" nothing baby i promise everything is fine" randy put two fingers under my chin and made me look at him and saw the mark on my face and said" who hit you" i replied" it was accident" i did not know why but the first thing that pop in my head was for me to lie. i said" i am glad you there to pick up miracle something bad could have happen" randy replied" i am not going to let anything bad happen to my girls i promise"


	9. Chapter 9

chapter nine

it has been a two weeks since john has slap me and it was almost my birthday and i still had not told anyone what happen part of me wanted to but the other half was i do not know felt like i had to protect him i do not know why since he never protect me or my heart. today was the day we were going back to court and john had been texting me all morning saying he was sorry for hitting me and he was worried that i was going to tell the judge. part of me was like hell to the yeah i am going to tell the judge you hit me and the other half was like i am not going to tell the judge it was just a one time thing. i was fighting my self in my head and it was starting to give me a headache. i was still happy and if you are wondering why i will tell you

flashback

me and randy were laying in bed watching a movie while the girls were with hunter and his wife and their girls going to a pizza play place. we were watching one of my favorite movies hang over and i was giggling and sing we are the three best friend song and laughing my butt off. randy look over at me and raise his eyebrow at me and laugh softly and gentle wrap his arms around my waist and pulls me toward him and gentle tucks my hair behind my ears and said" i have a very important question to ask you?" i thuoght _we just start dating there is no way he would ask me to marry now it is to soon it can't be that can it. _i look at him and said" yo_u _know that you can ask me anything" randy replied" i want to make this official since everyone know we are together, but i wanted to ask you properly will you be my girlfriend?" i look at him and smile since he seem kind of nervous and it was so cute. i replied" you know it is about time you ask what took you so long goober of course i will be your girlfriend" randy leans over and kiss me softly and slowly and we made out for a little while and then we both fall a sleep.

end of flash back

john cena ring tone which was his ring theme song snap me back to reality and i flip it up

john** please do not tell anyone it was accident i feel so bad about it it just i was so mad and please**

me: i am not going to tell anyone ok just shut up about it.

i flip the screen down when i felt two arms around my waist and said" tell that loser to leave you alone he had his choice he lost it now you are all mine" i giggle and replied" baby he knows that, he is just jealous that i upgraded to someone hotter, sweeter, sexier, handsome, nicer then him and i have to go but i promise when i came back you are all mine and the girls, since miracle will be with me and i will get her back full time" randy look at me and said" how" i replied" do not worry about how" i get up and get dressed and i left and head toward the court. i knew i told john that i was not going to tell the judge but he had the right ot know and i had the right to protect our daughter. i roll in there and i see john and the judge said" well three months ago custody was awarded to a mr. john cena from a mrs. heaven summers now i am here to see if that was a good idea or should one get solo custody or just visitation rights. he look at me and i knew what he wanted to know. i said" sir john has had our daughter three months and in the three months time he has forgot her at day care on more then one occasions, he has left our daughter with people that have no idea what they are doing with children and your honor he has hit me" i swear you could have heard a pin drop and i forgot that miracle was behind me and could hear everything but at the moment i just need to get it all out there. i did not even look at john

john point of view

that bitch told me she would not tell and she just told the judge what the hell it was accident she was made me mad. she know that i can't lie since we are in court that little. i will get her and my child back one way or another if it it has to be against the law

end of point of view

the judge said" is that true mr. cena." john replied" sir i love my little girl i mention i shuold have not have hit her mother and it was accident my parents raised me better and i just wanted her to give me a chance and i guess my temper just get the best of me but i would not ever raise a hand to my daughter, yes i have left her with people that maybe are in her words not good with children but they are people i trust when i was at work or something, i wil do anything for my little girl i love her and her mother even through her mother move on" i look at john and i wanted to hit him since miracle could hear him and i knew if she understand what was going on that this was going to be a stresser on mine and randy relationship. the judge said" mr. cena forgetting your child at a day care could have serious problems she could have been kidnapped or something worse and you would not seen her ever again, i think right now solo custody goes to heaven summer and john cena will get visitation case closed" i smile happy that i won and i pick up miracle and kiss her cheek.

then i heard a voice from behind me said" you say you were not going to tell" i roll my eyes and replied" john i had to tell you know why because i was protecting our daughter you hit me, you could hit her or worse i am not going to let you hurt our daughter, either be happy with your visitation or sign over rights to randy" john said " she is not his daughter, she is mine, i am not signing my rights over so what now i get her on friday to sunday" i nod my head and said yeah" one more thing day cares are not open on weekends john u get one more chance spend time with your daughter not with my best friends in a bed or some rat ring or some stranger you find at a club spend time with our daughter because she is only little for so long." john just look at me and replied" i do not want them i do not want strangers or your friends or ring rat i want you, i miss you" i said" i am sorry you had your choice you blow it" i head toward the car and put her in the back seat and said" just bring her stuff back to randy room please i do not wnat another fight i do not want another anything just bring her stuff back to his room" john nod his head and walks away toward his car.

i was happy in one week was my birthday and i just get the best present in the world my little girl back in my life full time. i could not wait to tell randy since he had miss the little girl just as much as i have. miracle said "mommy do you love johny or daddy" i smile she still call randy daddy. i replied" honey i love daddy and he is going to be so happy to see you and little alanna is going to be happy to see you and the only time you have to see johny is on friday night sometimes and saturday nights sometimes and sunday sometimes but the other times you are with me and daddy alanna full time" i grab my phone and called randy and hand it to miracle. randy said "hello" miracle replied" daddy i coming tome pull hime" i laugh softly since she had a little problem with words but she was one so it was normal. randy said" what" miracle replied" were mommy well you" miracle hands me back the phone and replied" she mean i won i have her full time again and he get visitation every other weekend and then either christmas day or eve every year like one year eve next year christmas day." randy said" that is great baby are you guys on your way back" i replied" yeah we have to get her stuff from john room then we will be back in our room" randy said" that is great honey i can't wait to have my girls back here with me i love you" i smile and replied" i love you to" it was like the first time for me to say it since i was still kind of afraid that he would hurt me. we hang up the phone and i head toward the hotel.

meanwhile randy hangs up the phone and looks over and see alanna a sleep and smile and kiss her forehead and gets up to take a shower. alanna wakes up and rub her eyes and said" daddy" she gets up and looks around and could not find her daddy. randy comes out and he has on some shorts and muscle shirt and notice his daughter look at scared and walk over and hug her and said" whats the matter?" alanna replied" i thought you left me like mommy does" randy rub her back and replied" no angel i just took a shower since you were a sleep but i am not ever leaving you and i get good news for you guess who is coming with heaven miracle is coming back" alanna gets a huge smile on her face and start jumping up and down happily. randy was very happy that his little girl was happy since he love his little girl and miracle and heaven more then anything. he knew what he was going to do and he just had to talk to john about it knowing that was going to be hard but he was still going to do it for the sake of his family or the family that he wanted to have.

meanwhile me and miracle were getting her stuff from john room which was becoming hard. john said" so when do i get her on weekends" i replied" they say it starts the first of the new year or the first weekend of the new year" miracle grab her teddy bear and said" johny there my blanket" she was asking where. john was getting mad and replied" it is not JOHNY IT IS DADDY I DO NOT KNOW WHERE YOUR DAMN BLANKET IS LOOKING FOR IT" i look at him and miracle just start crying. i pick her up and put her in the wheelchair since i was putting stuff in suit cases. i wanted to hit him for yelling at her and making her cry since he was not mad at her. the person he was mad at was me and the judge but he was taking it out on the little girl and he cussed which made me more. i replied" Jonathan felix anthony cena watch your language and your tone with her." i look at miracle and said" baby did you have your pink one or the blue one" miracle said" my blue one that daddy give me" i heard the growl in john voice and i cough and he just look at me. i said" just find the blanket please so we can leave. we finally found the blanket and we get her stuff and left. i see ted and eve and miracle runs to ted and ted picks her up and spins her around and said" hey pricessless princess i have miss seeing you cutie.i said" hey ted can you help us get her stuff back to randy's room" ted smile and put her down where you put suits on when you enter a hotel and siad" hold on" she giggles as he pushes and i playful roll my eyes. eve laugh and replied" aww those two kids" i said" two?" eve replied" yes teddy and miracle" i laugh softly. john said "heaven can we talk" i replied" no i think we done all the talk we need to do, john she thinks randy is her father and frankly he has always been there for her and he choice his children over any female, you do the opposite you did not spend any time with her and the time you did spend with her most likely she was a sleep" john said"i desreve a second chance i am not that guy anymore i love you" i replied" empty words that is all that is from you" john was mad and i could tell and i was waiting to see if he would hit me again since ted was half way back to randy room and eve went with them. john said" i will get you and my children back one way or another" i replied' is that a threat, john i can call the police and that is not a threat that is a promise"

i go back to randy room and i see miracle happy and hugging randy and alanna. ted notice me and said" are you ok?" i replied" yeah when i was little i prayed that if i had a daughter or son or kids in general they would not have it like me, they would have a great family system a wonderful father and mother two parents no fighting no custody agreement nothing like that, yet i am going through that with miracle and fighting with john i just wish he would sign the rights over and we be done with that" ted hugs me and replied" mom priceless princess everything will be ok i mean come on randy loves all three of you guys more then he loves himself" i smile ted was the one person beside randy and eve that made me feel better. i replied" thanks ted so can i ask soemthing do you know what randy is planning for my birthday" ted said" nope princess you are not getting it out of me, i swear to secrets" i giggle and hug him softly.

later that night after getting miracle stuff all ready and give her a bath and her dress. we order room service and get chicken strips and mac and cheese for the girls. i get me a bake potato and chicken strips and randy get a steak and bake potato. we ate and then we put the girls in bed. we walk over and look out the window and randy smiles and said" baby we are going over seas in like three days and i would love for you to be with me but we just get miracle back and it is kind of dangerous for us to be over there and i do not want them or you to get hurt" i look at him and said" so you want me to stay behind" randy replied" honey i love you i am protecting you, i am having hunter watch the girls tomorrow night so we can celebrate your birthday just me and you and then on your birthday i will call you i promise" he gentle caress my cheek and i smile softly and just look at him since this was so prefect. i said" i have a surprise for you i was going to wait until christmas morning but i do not think i can" i get up from the chair and stood up and start walking and look over my shoulder and see randy jaw drop to the floor and walks over toward me and picks me up and spins me around and kiss me softly. randy said" that is what you have been working on?" i replied" yeah i did not tell anyone i wanted it to be a surprise" randy smiles and kiss me softly and said" that was a great surprise baby"

the next day we drop the girls off with hunter and his daughters. we went out and spend the whole day together going out to eat and just walking around. randy get this pendent necklace with angel with my birth stone color, miracle and alanna and his around the angel. the back of it says true love never alters. i smile and kiss him softly and said" i love you" randy replied" i love you to." later that night after we get the girls back we all went out to eat. later that night we put the girls to bed and randy and i were just laying in bed looking at the ceiling and he said" i hate that i have to leave you and the girls it just you know the military does so much for our country and we just go over there and say thanks you and stuff you know" i nod my head and said" i know and it is ok baby, me and the girls will go home decorate the house for christmas" randy said" ok baby but please do not put my dog in a santa suit" i look at him with a evil grin and he said" damn i just give you a idea didn't i" i giggle and nod my head and he roll his eyes and kiss me deeply.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter ten

randy had just left to go do the tour to support our men and women in the arm forces that were servicing over seas. me and the girls were decorating the house. i put the dog in angel outfit and set it to randy and put under it"even the dog is in the christmas spirt". i giggle softly and took the outfit off the dog and let the dog out side. after i sent it to him i went downstairs and grab the decorates for the tree and luckily randy brought up the tree before he left so me and the girls decorate the tree. then my phone buzz and it was a text message from randy

"really you had to put the girlie outfit on him poor dog good thing i love you, i miss you and we just get here, i miss my girls and my girlfriend wow i love saying that word anyways i will be home soon xoxo"

i smile and replied" we love you to and miss you as well and i thuoght the dog in the outfit look cute but oh well, i know i love saying boyfriend it is has a nice ring to it i love you, i am about to take the girls to see santa clause and then take alanna to sam's i love you be careful" i hit sent. i look at the girls and they both knew who were going to go see at the mall and one knew who he was and the other one not so much so i figure this was going to be fun. i get the girls dresses and ready and we head toward the mall. alanna went first and told santa what she wanted but she whisper it and did not say it out loud which some kids do that. they took a pic and i took one with my phone to send to randy. then miracle get up there and she was quiet not scared quiet just a not so sure what to do quiet. they took a picture and i took a picture on my phone. they took one with both girls on his lap and i took that one as well on my phone. then we went looking for a present for randy. i knew what i was going to give him but i could not really tell the girls so i had decide that me and them were going to give him a present as well. i walk over and saw this guy making personalize dog tags and stuff. i decide we would do that. so we made one for the alanna. her full name on the front and her birthday on the back and we did the same for miracle. then for mine i put my name on the front with heart under it and on the back i put

God gave me you for the ups and downs  
>God gave me you for the days of doubt<br>For when I think I've lost my way  
>There are no words here left to say, it's true<br>God gave me you  
>your arm feel like home to me<p>

the guy that was making them told me to come back tomorrow that they would be ready then. i nod my head and me and the girls left because it was time for me to take alanna to sam. randy usually did it but since he was over seas i had to do it. i was not looking for to it since the last time i saw sam was when she was giving miracle her shots. i had not seen her since me and randy became a official couple. plus miracle everytime randy took alanna was either taking a nap or in bed for the night. i could not take her to anyone since i did not have anyone to watch her. but thankful she fall a sleep and so did alanna and i pull up to sam house and get her out of the car and carried her and her backpack and knock on the door. sam opens it and looks at me and said" wow you are still here" i roll my eyes and just walk in and place alanna on the couch and replied" yes i am still here randy and i are together" sam said" why are you not with john isn't miracle john kid" i was not in the mood to talk about my past. i replied" john is her father but me and him broke up and i move on i am sorry you and john can't" sam said" honey i did not cheat on him you see he told me that there was another girl and i just now figure the other girl was you" i laugh and replied" another girl or not sam it is call move on take better care of your child" sam look mad at me and i did not care and she said" you know john will get you back and when he does that mean randy will come crawling back to me where he belongs with me" i roll my eyes and said" honey what makes you think that he loves me and my daughter, so whatever you and john are planning bring it i am alot stronger then john reminds and i will prove that but if he tries to hurt me i will take custody of his daughter away from him so fast that he will not know what hit him so i am going to tell you what i would and will tell him, move on we did and we are happy move on you and him need to stop living in the past no one lives there anymore. " i lean down and kiss alanna forehead and said" see you later baby doll" i walk out of the house back toward my car.

meanwhile john and randy were roommates since no one wanted to room with john. randy was looking at the pictures of the girls that i have sent him when they were with santa. i sent john one of miracle. randy said" our girls are so cute" john rolls his eyes and replied" miracle IS my daughter not yours so stop acting like she is yours, i am her father". randy said" really john if you are her father birth but i have been there, when heaven was in the accident i was in the hospital with her until she woke up and i was holding her hand telling her everything would be ok, when she did not remember anything i had to be the one to break the news to her, when miracle had to have surgery and heaven was scared i was there for her, when miracle had a 103.5 fever when i was home and heaven did not know what to do and she was sleepy, i stayed up all night with the baby i drove around the block several times, i did everything for that little girl until she fall a sleep and her fever was down, you are right you are her birth dad, i am her real father, i was there when she start walking, crawling, talking, her first word was mommy, i love her and heaven" john gets angry and they start throwing punches.

it took ted, cody, alex, evan and christian to pull randy away. daniel, justin, wade, john morrison, and mason ryan was holding back john. john cena said" she is not your kid, heaven is not your girl they are both mine" randy replied" really? why does miracle call me daddy huh, or heaven called me her boyfriend, john un like you i do not keep them lock up like some secret i am ashamed up i am not ashamed of them, i am not ashamed of heaven she spent four months working on walking again, she loves me and my little girl and her little girl more then anything and i love all three of them more then i love my self" john roll his eyes and said" she calls you daddy because no one has correct her, but i am going to say something to her i am her father YOU ARE just taking my space until heaven realize i am the man she wants". the moment john said that randy get pissed and the fight was on again until mark henry walking in and grab randy and great khali came in and get john.

mark henry said" what was that about" randy replied" heaven and miracle" mark henry said" did he sign rights over" randy replied" no but he is going to, this is killing heaven she wants her daughter to be raise in one home not two" mark henry replied" you really love her, dont' you?" randy said" yeah i do i remember the first time i saw her, mark i saw her crying with her legs brought to her chest asking why was she not good enough to have someone love her for her, i kneel down and whip her tears away and we talk and that was the moment i fall in love with her, she is hell of alot stronger then she even knows sometimes". mark said" i will stay in here so you and john do not kill each other" mark henry get john stuff and trades room with great khali.

it was late where i was but i could not sleep and miracle was already in bed for her nap since it was the middle of the afternoon. (i am not good with time zones so yeah). i knew where randy was it was late so i grab my laptop and get on my facebook. i type status.

missing the man i love more then anything in the world. he is amazing father, amazing best friend, amazing guy to have around and most of all he is amazing boyfriend i am counting down the days until me and his girls see him again. i post it and i just get off the computer. i decide to take a nap while miracle was taking a nap. the moment i closed my eyes the first thing i saw was randy's blue eyes looking at me. i miss his arms around me and i miss his support and i just miss him. but i knew why he wanted me and the girls to stay behind but i still miss him more then words could say. a hour later i woke up from miracle crying and softly sigh and get up and walk down toward her room and pick her up and change her diaper. miracle said "mommy where is daddy? where is alanna?" i replied " honey daddy had to go over seas to see alot of people that keep us safe, alanna had to go with her mommy but don't worry angel, daddy will bring her home when he comes home" she smiles and i made us some dinner which was mac chesse and chicken strips and carrots. after we ate dinner i put a disney in the dvd player. she look at me and said" mommy are you and daddy going to heppy ever ef efter" i giggle said" you mean happily ever after, i do not know sweetie right now things are pretty good but i have learned a long time ago even the good things do not last very long but don't worry the people that desreve their happily ever after get it" i kiss her forehead and she lays her head on my leg and i just rub her back as we just watch the movie. i hope that me and randy last forever but i thought the same thing for me and john and well it did not work out that well. i just hope for miracle sake that this work out with me and randy since the little girl love and adore randy and randy love and adore the little girl. i was snap back to reality when miracle ask if we could watch another movie. i nod my head and she walk over and pick another movie it was toy story. i put it in and let her lay on the couch as i heard my phone ring and it was upstairs. i walk upstairs and pick it up and said " hello" ted replied" priceless princess i can't sleep cody is snoozing we had to stop randy and john from killing each other and you are the only girl i know that would not be falling all over guys in uniform." i watned to say something about that but i knew he was right i mean i had randy even through i love guys in uniform i mean come on what girl does not like a guy in a uniform. i still had randy and he was sexy. plus when he said randy and john get into a fight i could only figure that john start it and randy being randy was protecting his family. ted said" are you there" i replied" sorry teddybear yeah i am here what was the fight about?" ted said" i do not know all i know is i had things breaking and sounding like thundering and me and some guys pull randy apart and other guys pull john apart" i replied" are they ok? at least" i wanted to be mad but for some reason it was like i could not be mad i was more worried then i was mad. ted said" yeah i mean mark henry rooming with randy and great khali with john so they are ok as they can be". i replied" is john or randy still up? or do you know?" ted said" i do not know" i replied" ok ted look um miracle is downstairs and i have to go back down but i have the leave the phone on the charge, you need sleep so just get some ear plugs put them in and ignore cody snore get some sleep and have a good show tomorrow tell randy to call me when you see him ok" ted replied" ok thanks for the idea with the ear plugs good night give miracle a hug and kiss from her teddy bear" i said" ok good night ted" i hang up and head back downstairs. miracle looks at me and said" mom i want a owboy" i look at her confused and then i see her pointing at woody on the tv and replied" you mean a cow boy" miracle nod her head and said" yep" i giggle softly and replied" cool but you know what i want, your daddy he is better then any cowboy, he is loyal to his family and his friends and he love his job but he puts everyone before himself"

i could not wait to talk to randy and i could not wait for christmas i knew what i was giving him beside the dogtag thing me and the girls had made for him. i said" miracle what color do u want me to wrap your present for your daddy in blue, green, red" i put all the wrapping paper down in front of her and she giggles and pick blue. i smile since alanna had pick red before she had fall a sleep. so their present would be seperated and then i would have mine on the chain and let him put the girls on there. the rest of the night miracle watch movies until she fall a sleep on the couch and i took her upstairs and place her in her bed. i went back downstairs with my cell phone this time and start wrapping presents. i heard randy ring tone (again not good with time different so yeah). i slip the talk buttom thing over and said" hello" randy replied" hey baby i miss you it is morning here and i woke up with mark henry in my room i would rather have you. i giggle softly and said" hey do not hurt mark feelings now he is not bad looking he is just a big old teddy bear." randy laughs and replied" i need that baby thank you" i said" i heard you and john get into a fight" randy replied" he start it i was just standing up for my self" i smile since i thought right. i said" just ignore him and think you and me and the girls are spending christmas together and you are getting a special present that is all you get for a hint" randy replied" can it be you in some camo, i think that would be sexy" i roll my eyes and said" i wonder how the soilder boys look over there" randy replied" hey so not funny i love you baby and only you so you do not have to worry" i smile and said" i love you to, i drop off alanna that was interesting can i ask you something" randy replied" sure" i said" did you tell sam that there was another women and that is why you left her" randy replied" yes" i said" was the other women me" randy replied" yes i love u ever since i first saw you, hey baby get to go me and eve and alex and evan and kofi and ted and cody are doing a signing thing i will talk to u when i can i love you." i smile and said" i love you"

the next day me and miracle pick up the dog tags and i put them in their boxes and put them under the tree. i was so happy to be seeing randy soon. i could not wait and me and mirace ate and watch movies. me and randy had been living together almost two years and last year i meet his family as a really good friend who need help now i was going to be introduce to his family as the girlfriend for some reason i was nervous but i was excited i love randy family. i could not wait to see my dad and my step mom and my step siblings and their kids. i was making up the guest rooms for my family. then my phone rings and i walk downstairs and pick it up and said" this is heaven phone answering service how may i help you?" i giggle softly when i heard evan replied" do i have the right number" i said" yes evan it was just me joking around i am in a good mood, what up?" evan replied" well you are not going to be happy um randy get suspended for 30 days" i said" let me guess john?" evan replied" yeah look randy did not know how to tell you and the boy really cares about you and he was afraid you would get mad and i am what you call the guinea pig" i laugh softly and said" thanks evan for telling me tell randy i am not mad at him but john on the other hand will i will exchange some words with him next time we see each other" evan replied" i will pass both messages along, get to go" i smile and said"bye" we both hang up.

i knew miracle would be happy to have her father there longer with her. but i knew randy this was going to kill him since he love being a wrestler. i walk upstairs and see miracle a sleep and walk over and tuck her in and kiss her forehead.

**two days later **

i hear a car pulling up and alanna running out and into the house and hugs me and miracle and her and miracle go off and play since christmas eve was tomorrow. i was so happy to have randy home. randy walks in and drops his bags by the door and i walk over toward him and wrap my arms around him and he hugs me and kiss me softly and said" i am glad to be home i miss my girls way to much" i smile and replied" we miss you to" randy look around the house and look at me and said" you did this all be yourself" i replied" no me and miracle and alanna did this and i just did some touches here and there" randy said" prefect, so when is your family coming in?" i replied" tonight in a hour or so they are going to call since we will have to get them, my step brother and his wife and their boys are driving in tomorrow which should be funny a year old miracle, a year old brodie, three year old alanna and brayden" randy said" no playing match maker they are to young" i pouted and replied" ruin my fun why don't you" randy laughs and hugs me and kiss me softly and said" i love you heaven elizabeth summers" i replied" i love you to randall keith orton"

a hour later we go get my dad, my step mom, my nirece bailey, my step sister becca and my aunt jackie and my cousin tara, michael paul and his girlfriend and their three kids. we go back to randy house and we all go to the rooms and we all go to sleep. we decide all the kids were going to sleep downstairs in the playroom since it was just a big room anyways. the only two that were not going to be down there would be michael paul and his girlfriend twins that were only six weeks old.

the next morning i smell cinnamon rolls and chocolate chip pancakes and biscuits and everything you can think of. i look over and see randy was not in the bed and pouted and thought _great him being here was just a dream. _i get up and walk downstairs in my x-larger rko shirt with tinker bell sleep pants and my hello kitty slippers. miracle runs to me and said" mommy daddy is home" i smile and pick her up and replied" really where is he" miracle said" helping papa in the kitchen" i smile and put her back down and let her go play with the other kids. i walk into the kitchen and my dad was the first one to see me and said" wrestling, dinsey and hello kitty you are one of a kind" i giggle and replied" yep, where is the wrestler at?" my dad did not say anyhting but he had a smile on his face so i was a little confused until i heard the voice coming from behind me saying" the wreslter really did you already forgot my name" i giggle softly an turn around and replied" no it just you know i would say boyfriend but he left me in a empty bed" randy said" i am sorry honey" he walks over and kiss me softly and it was kind of kiss that made my toes curl and took my breathe away. we slowly pull away and i had to catch my breathe. randy lean over and said" mistletoe above and i just thought i would show u how much i miss kissing you" i blushed and wrap my arms around him and replied" very nice" after we all ate we just hang out and caught up and let the kids play. my phone ring and i pick it up and said" hello" john replied" happy christmas eve when do i get my daughter" i roll my eyes and said" good morning to you Grinch and tomorrow night that is if she wants to come i am not forcing her i mean you were the one that forgot her at day care" john replied" look little gitch i love my daughter and this whole mind thing you have with her thinking that randy is her father is going to stop" i roll my eyes and walk out side and waited until the door was closed and said" watch your mouth sam told me you have something planned guess what i am going to tell you what i told her bring it, because if anything happens to me guess what i left her in the custody care of randy or if anything happens to me and randy, i left her in the care my family, trust me john you do not want to play war with a mother that will do anything to protect the ones that she loves" i hang up and i walk back in the house i was not going to let him ruin my christmas with my family. my step brother josh walks toward me and said" is everything ok" i replied" yeah nothing for you to worry about" but i had no idea how wrong i would be.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

later that night christmas eve after we put all the kids to bed we put the presents under the tree and then my dad and them want to bed. randy and i just sat on the couch with his arms around me and my head on his chest and he was rubbing circles in my back. randy said" i know john called earlier is everything ok?" i replied" yeah i just wish i never slept with him, but i guess if i never did then i would have not meet you" randy smiles and kiss my forehead and said"yeah a person you are stuck with weather you like it or not for the next month and for ever if you want" i smile and replied" i like being stuck with you" we stayed like that for a little while longer. then randy gentle pulls me on to my feet and gentle place my arms around his neck and we just swayed back and froth and he just look at me and said" one of these days i will make everything happen for us, miracle being in one home not two and everything will be great i promise you" i look at him and kiss him and replied" everything is prefect you are amazing boyfriend and father and miracle being back and froth will she does not understand it but she knows that you and i love her" then we went upstairs and fall a sleep. the next morning we open presents. the kids get alot of presents mostly toys. i get some clothes and some braclets and some money since alot of people thought i was hard to shop for which is not true. then randy hands me a box and i open it and froze. there was several pictures that i thought i had lost. it was me and my grandma which i was five who died when i was eight and baby pictures of me with her and then me and my other grandma who died when i was 19 and me as baby with her and other pictures like that as well.i was happy since i miss both of them and i thought i had lost the pictures. above the picture frame crave the women that made me who i am to day. i smile softly randy knew how much my grandmas both of them meant to me. after i lift up i saw more presents. i felt so spoiled by randy. randy open his presents and looks over at me and said" don't i get a present from my girlfriend?" i giggle and walk over and lean over and whisper" lets just say my present you can't really wrap" i wink and his face just lit up like a christmas tree. my sister in law told me she would watch the kids for me. randy and i walk upstairs and he start kissing my neck and i giggle and replied" slow down reomo we are not diong it here there is my family here and alot of kids" randy groaned softly and said "ok" we just grab some clothes for a over night stay at a hotel.

15 minutes later we pull up to the hotel and get a room for a night. randy kiss my cheek and lips softly and said" are you sure i mean we do not have to" i kiss him softly and replied" i am sure" i walk to the bathroom and change into my babydoll blue with white roses silk lingerie top and panties. i walk out of the bathroom and i saw randy mouth and jaw just hit the floor not saying a word. finally after five or so minutes of silences randy said" i have been a very good boy this year" i laugh and blush as i stood there and lean against the door frame. randy walks over toward me and grab my hand and gentle spins me around and growl in his voice said" damn baby you are so sexy" i blush really red.

i felt my back against his chest and i felt our fingers rubbing against each other as i felt a warm breathe on my neck that sent chills down my spine and goosebumps over my arms. i felt safe in his arms and i knew that we were going to make love that it was not just going to be sex. it was going to be love pure simple gentle passionate and amazing. he walks me over toward the bed and we sat down and he kiss me softly as i felt his left hand caressing my cheek as he just stared at me. i slowly slip his shirt off and just stared at him and his tattoo sleeves that were so amazing and just look so sexy on him. he gentle lays me down on the bed and start kissing me softly as i just stare in his eyes not wanting to forgot anything about this night that we were about to share together. (come on we all know what is going to happen next no need to write the romantic details is there?)

after we laid there in each other arms and he gentle rubs my back softly and kiss my forehead and said" baby i love you and that was amazing christmas present and i love you for letting me show you how much that i love you" i smile and replied" i know how much you left me you have not really left my side since i had miracle and i do not know what i would do if i did not have someone in my life supporting me like you have these past two years i do not know how i get so luck but i am glad i did" randy smile and said" i do not know what i did to have you in my life but i would not change a moment of it ok maybe a few but still i guess if i change them you might not be here with me and i am thankful that you are." i smile and replied"teddy bear you are just amazing" randy said" teddy bear cute nickname baby girl"i replied" baby girl i like it" we lay there and we made out and then well let just say we had two more rounds of our christmas present. when we finally fall a sleep my head was on his chest and his right arm was around me and his left hand was caress my back which felt really nice. the next morning i woke up from someone butterfly kissing my neck which was making me giggle since i was ticklish and send chills down my spine and goosebumps over my arms. i said" randy stop it" i heard a giggle softly and a voice replied" baby you are so beautiful it is not my fault you are ticklish" i giggle and flick my eyes open and just saw his blue eyes looking down at me. i said" i could get use to this wake up in the morning and just see those blue eyes staring at me." randy smiles and replied" i know what you mean" he kiss me softly as we just made out for a little while and then my cell phone rings and i press the buttom and said" this better be good" i did not read the caller i.d. the moment i had the voice i wish i had. my mom said" well happy late christmas to you to" i roll my eyes and said" mom i am spend time with the most amazing man before we go back home so what do you want?" mom said" i want to see and meet my granddaughter" i roll my eyes and said" well that is not going to happen anyways i have to go" i hang up the phone. randy look at me and wraps his arms around me and said" your mother?" i replied "yeah" randy kiss my forehead and said" baby you did the right thing by having little miracle, you did the right thing by keeping her and raising her you are amazing mother do not let her get to you ok" i nod my head feeling a little better from randy words. i did not want to get up from the nice warm bed or leave his arms but i knew the kids missed us and i knew that my dad and them would have to leave soon and we would all have to go back to the real world. i mean i still get randy to my self for a month but still.

randy and i get ready to head back home. i give the hotel worker back the key that was to the room since randy wnet to get the car since it was icy a little since temperature down over night he did not want me to slip and fall. the moment he pull up i get into the car and we head back to the house and we went the back way where there is some woods and stuff. i lean my head against the door and soon fall a sleep since i did not get much sleep the night before. then it happen i heard brakes being slam and felt like we were flipping over and over and glass breaking and then i felt like i flew and then everything get cold and pain just wash over my body. it felt like minutes of me laying there but then i felt someone picking me up and gentle laying me in the backseat and we pull away. i was in so much pain i just want something to wash over me and take it away. then i felt heat and my body start warming up slowly but i was still so sore. then we stop i do not know where i was or anything but i was afraid to open my eyes since my ears were ringing and my head felt like someone just kick it. the voice gentle said" everything is ok i am going to clean your cuts, i am going to get you some warm clothes and then if anything is broken or you feel worse i can take you to the hospital now who was in the car with you" my head was spinning and i start to feel very sick and just start puking. i slowly open my eyes but the light was bright and start making my head hurt really bad. so i close them and the person turns off the light because it just get darker and then there was dim light around me which i knew was most likely candles. the person said" there that should be better what is your name?" i replied" heaven look i had a friend with me name randy is he ok?" the person said" i do not know the only person i saw was you" i replied" you have to go find him, he has two little girls at home and they love their father as much as i do please" the person groans and said" ok are you sure you are going to be ok by yourself" i nod my head and the person leaves.

john walks out of the cabin really pissed off and said" i will get randy some help but you are staying with me, you will love me once again" john see randy and he look like his shoulder was messed up and his leg was stuck. randy see john and said" john help me find heaven please there was a deer and i did not want hit but the car start flipping please help me"john replied" ok first let me call 911 dude i mean if you are hurt she most likely hurt as well and will need alot of help" john calls 911 and tells them where they are at and said" ok man they are on their way but i have to go up there for them to see me since this is a side of a hill" randy nod his head as john goes up and wave the ambulance down and ambulance takes randy to the hospital as the police and john look for heaven. it start getting dark and the police get dogs and everything but they could not find her. they said" they would start looking again in the morning but most like she would be dead because it was going to get below 20 outside" john replied" i will look for her she means alot to my best friend, my daughter and me i have to find her" the police just nod their heads and they went one way and john went the other way. john walks back in and kneel down and said" your friend is ok now let clean you up" i said" what is your name" john replied " felix"


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

i have been with felix a few hours he said there is a bad snow storm coming and we would be stick here for a while. but he said he had to leave me before it hit because his best friend was in the hospital and worried about his best friend girlfriend who apparently is missing. i for some reason could not put two and two together. my head was killing me and my ears were ringing like crazy. my eyes were burning or itching all the time i felt like i had something in them because i could not keep them open for long periods of time. felix said "i am going to go check on my friend but i will be back soon just stay in the house ok" i nod my head and replied" ok". the moment felix walk out i sigh softly i wanted to be with randy. i wanted to know if he was ok because everytime i ask felix he would say that he did not know but when he went to go check on his friend that he would find out for me. i miss my daughter and alanna and all i wanted to do was go home to them and to randy. i figure if i could keep my eyes open long enough i could find my jeans and my phone was in my back pocket and if i found it i could call randy. i use the dim little candles felix had all over the house and look for my jeans and i found them. i could not really walk one of my legs was badly bruised and cut up and torn muscles and a broken bone. so i try to use the other leg and slip the pants toward me and lean over and look for it in the pockets and found it the screen was cracked but i was hopping it still work and i dialed out.

meanwhile at the hospital randy was laying there he had torn shoulder and a broken leg. john walk in and said" hey man any word on heaven" randy replied" no john i can't lose her i love her so much and the girls they need her we have to find her that is a snow storm coming and she is probably hurt, alone and scared please find her" john said" man someone probably found her and take her to the hospital and they do not know yet because she is out of it or something" randy said" john please find her i have to know if she is ok" randy felt tears in his eyes and john sigh and replied" ok" randy phone went off and john hands it to him. randy said" hello hey mom no i am fine its heaven she is missing mom i can't lose her, yeah john is with me now yeah ok i will see you soon make sure the girls do not watch tv about heaven i do not want them to worry just tell them we will be there as soon as we can ok bye" randy hangs up and john said" i am going to go so i can find heaven so i can help them find heaven"

randy nod his head and said" thanks john um call me if you find out anything ok" john replied" i will man just relax heal up so you can get back to your girls" randy nod his head and john leaves the room and head back to the cabin where he had me hiding. i dial the number again and i heard his husky voice. randy said " hello" i replied" randy you ok?" randy said" oh my god heaven where are you? are you ok?" i replied" i do not know where i am, i am not ok i am so sore" randy said" listen to me, i will find you i swear i love you so much i am just glad to hear your voice" i replied" i love you to-" before i could finish the sentence a voice behind me say "what the hell are you doing". the person that says this grab the phone and throw it against the wall and it breaks and he slap me really hard and i literally flew out of the chair. i start crying since i landed on my break leg. the guy said" stop crying i am sorry it just i do not want you to leave it is storming outside and i thought you were leaving" i replied" i have to go i have two little girls that needs me, i have a boyfriend that needs me" the guy said" your boyfriend randy is dead, i lied to the hospital and told them i was family, they said he had a head injure and was bleeding in the brain." i said" you are lying i talk to him on the phone before you slap me" randy said" heaven heaven" the phone dies. randy thought john did i hear john voice oh my god no it was not john he would not do that to heaven or to his own little girl no it just my mind playing tricks on me who ever has her and is hurting her i will kill i do not care if i go to jail if it means harming the man or girl or whoever took heaven away from me and defense her i will do it in a heart beat. meanwhile back with me and felix at the cabin. felix was hitting me over and over and over and over. i wanted to black out i wanted to leave my body. i wanted the pain to stop. i wanted to go home to my daughters and randy and my family. then i felt something poking me like a shot and then everything went hazy but the last image in my head was randy making love to me.

**two months later **

i am still stick with felix and he leaves me for longer period of time now saying something about having to work and his work travels a lot. he did not have a tv or computer or phone line. i miss my girls and i miss randy. felix is abuse and mean and give me shots and alot of times things are so fuzzy i can't remember things that i use to know. i am pregnant felix say that i throw my self at him and we had sex and the baby is his. i do not remember doing that i would not throw my self at anyone. i wanted to hurt my self so many times and i had so many chances to do so because he was only home maybe two days out of a week. but i would get fuzzy pictures of two little girls and a man and the man was in my dreams all the time. i hated felix more then anything for doing this to me. i hate that he hurt me and i cant do anything about it. i was going to change that whatever he like it or not. i was going to change this me living in this hell hole with him. i hear the door open and see him and he just smile at me and it made my stomach turn and not in a good way. i get up slowly and said " i am bored of being here there is nothing to do, so next time you go on your job i am coming with you weather you like it or not" he just look at me and replied" you can't they do not let wifes or girlfriends travel with me" i roll my eyes and said" good because i am not your wife and as sure as hell not your girlfriend, so you take me or the next time you come home you won't see me standing in front of you but you will find me in a bathroom tub and the red stuff wont be paint or jello if you get what i am saying" i walk away and closed the door behind me and lock it and walk toward the bed and cried my self to sleep. when i woke up i smell food and slowly get up and walk out and see him cooking. the door made a noise when i open it and he turns and looks at me and said "ok i will take you to work with me i promise but there is rules" i replied" ok i do not care as long as i get to get out of this house" he said" fine, at my work you have to stay in the locker room mine no ifs, ands or butts, you cant talk to anyone, you cant leave the locker room without me or my premission if you do i will leave you in the hotel and if u leave the hotel i will bring you back here and i will leave you here get it?" i nod my head softly thinking who would i know at his work? why is he so scared for me to leave the locker room? whatever as long as i get to leave this house maybe i will see the one who has been in my dreams so many nights. felix puts a grilled cheese and juice and fruit in front of me. but the smell or the look of cheese made my stomach turn and i run to the bathroom and puke. i was really tired of this morning sickness and what made it worse was when he would rub my stomach and said "how is my baby boy?" i am not carrying his child if i am then someone just shot me right now. i heard him knocking at the door but i did not want to leave this bathroom. felix said" heaven are you and my son ok?" i replied" we are fine i just get a little lightheaded i am fine i will be out soon" i figure i play his game until i get out and then i will find the man that was in my dreams. when i heard him walking away i wonder what the man in my dreams was doing and if he was real or not.

meanwhile randy was with his girls on the road and he had told them that heaven went on a vacation for a little while but she will be back. he miss heaven so much and wish he could wrap his arms around her and kiss her. in a few days was valentines day and he just wanted her home that is all he wanted nothing more nothing less. he just wanted her ok and home. he called all the hospitals he could think of and describe heaven but no hospital had anyone like that. he notice john was always coming and going. he made a joke one time that someone must be treating him good and john replied back no it just a girl that i love and one day she will remember she loves me to. randy never put two and two together. randy gets to the arena and put the girls with eve while he went to work out everyone told him to move on but he would tell them that in his heart he knew she would come back and he could not move on. eve put miracle and alanna down for a nap and left them with another girl that randy trust which is ashley and maria. (in my stories they never left wwe). eve walks out and froze since she just saw john and heaven. eve walks over and said" hey john and heaven" john replied" eve this is not heaven it is my friend hope" eve said" john you are such a freaken lair i know what heaven looks like i am going to tell randy" i look at felix and said" john oh my god" i run as fast i could i had no idea where i was going but he had lied to me what other lies has he told me. i was so much deep in my thoughts that it felt like i just hit a wall and i fall on my butt and look up at the dream guy eyes. i froze not able to move or speak. randy was working back since they had lock the door because of some water damage or something. he was not pay attention to where he was going and he felt something bump into him and he look down and see heaven but she look so confused like she had no idea who he was.

randy kneel down and gentle brush a piece of hair behind my ears and said " hey heaven are you ok?" i thought he knows who i am how does he know who i am, he has been in my dreams this is not a dream is it no my buttom hits from falling and you cant get hurt in your dreams so how does he know me. meanwhile eve and john just standing where they were. john said" eve thanks alot" eve replied" she loves randy and randy loves her and once she figure out that you took her away from him or better yet once he figures out that you took her from him i would not want to be mister rapper, champ is here, whatever" eve walks away to see if she could find randy or heaven at least. john put his stuff in his locker room and does the same thing but only looking for heaven not randy and hopping he finds heaven before randy does.

meanwhile me and randy and him still kneeling in front of me and me still having no clue how he knew me. randy said" heaven come on stop looking at me like that, you know me come on remember you have two sweet little girls that have missed you so much, you love them and you love me please" i just look at him and i was so confused and i start shaking i was cold. he notice this and gentle took off his hoodie and wraps it around me and zips it up. i took a deep breathe and smile he smell really good. randy smiles and said" come on beautiful" he stands up and puts his hand out and i grab it and slowly get up. i was showing and i look at the dream man in front of me and i saw rage in his eyes and that scared me, because when felix get rage in his eyes i get beat and then i get shots. i was still recovering from the last beaten i get from felix or john or whatever his name is. i softly said" please do not hit me" then like a flash the rage was gone but he look more confused and worried. randy tries to wrap his arms around me but i move really scared. randy said" heaven it is ok i am not going to hurt you, you can trust me come on it is cold in these halls lets go to a locker room, john is going to be so happy i found you" i froze and shook my head and replied" no do not tell felix you found me please" randy was confused and turn and face me and said" heaven i did not say felix i said john he is my friend" i shook my head and replied" no i do not want to see him" randy walk over toward me and said" heaven tell me what he did please you are scarying me" i replied " please dont make me see him please" randy said" ok sshh it is ok, but we have to take you to the hospital" i look at him again and shook my head. randy said" heaven, if you are pregnant and was kidnapped something could be wrong we just need to get you check out i promise i won't leave your side and if i do i will be out in the hall so no one will ever hurt you again" i felt tears in my eyes and put my head on his chest and i felt his arms wrap around me and gentle rub my back. i felt safe and warm in his arms like his arms were made especial for me.

randy said" ok i am going to call eve to tell her to watch the girls for a little while ok" i get sad thinking eve was his girlfriend and softly nod my head and slowly pull away and he pulls out his phone.

meanwhile eve phone rings and she picks it up and said" hey randy i found heaven she walk in with john, did you find her please tell me you did" randy replied" yeah i did actually bump into her anyways um i am going to take her to the hospital to get check out can you do me a favor and watch the girls longer" eve said" sure i mean maria and ashley are watching them because me and kelly kelly have a match i was just about to go work out with kelly for our match" randy replied" that is fine um just do not tell the girls that i found her, heaven seems a little out of it" eve said" sure i won't tell them" randy replied" do not tell john i found her i am going to deal with him after i get the whole story from heaven" eve said" ok i won't you can trust me i am glad she is back" randy looks at me and my back was toward him and he smiles and replied" yeah my angel is back in my life and i am not going to let her go again." eve said " good oh well i just found kelly kelly so i will let you go" randy replied" ok bye" they both hang up and randy walks over and we walk out side and i froze and see his car.

it was a blue mustang and for some reason my fuzzy memory was showing a birthday and i was confused. randy turns and looks at me and said" are you ok?" i replied" yeah memories um are a little fuzzy" randy walks over toward me and we walk toward the car and he gets me inside and he gets in on the driver side and we head toward the hospital. randy said" heaven come on talk to me, i know you are pregnant is it john's or felix's" i look at him with tears in my eyes and replied" i do not know i black out alot i mean i do not know" randy felt his rage building in his body and said " ok heaven it is ok, i took care of miracle i will take care of this little one to" i smile softly but i did not say another word i just look out the window. randy put his hand on top of mine and knew when they were checking on me he was going to have to leave my side because he knew that he would not want to see the bruises if there were any because that would make him want to kill someone. i said" whats your name" randy look at me and replied" randy, the two little girls i was talking about earlier are alanna marie orton and miracle skyler orton, alanna is three years old and miracle will be two soon" i smile softly and just look out the window and randy smile thinking it is going to be a great valentine's day.

the moment we get the hospital randy and i walk in and we sit in the waiting room and they were full. i hate hospitals. randy rub my back in tiny circles which was making me feel a little better but making me sleepy at the same time. randy notice i was getting sleepy and smirks and laugh softly said" aww it still gets you sleepy" i look up at him with my elbows were on my knees and replied" yeah but i am sleepy anyways"randy said" when the doctors check you out i promise i am not going to leave but i am going to be in the hall because i do not want you to see me getting angry i do not want to scary you, i just get you back i can't" i look and notice tears in his eyes which made it felt like someone rip out my heart.

i look at him and gentle wrap my arms around him and said" randy, i am already scared i do not remember anything and what i do know or do remember i do not know if it is lies or truth" randy replied " i will be here and help you i am not going to leave you"

after two hours of waiting for a doctor to finally call me back to the exam room randy left me once because they had to check me and i did not want him to see the bruises and the self cuts i give my self. the cuts i give my self the bruises and shallow muscle that was all felix or john or whatever his name is.

when

randy came back in to the room the nurse said she is pregnant and it looks like two months. randy look at me and look at the nurse and said "is there any way we can tell when the kid was made. (i know made sound weird but i do not know the other word)". the nurse nod her head and said"yes but at the moment we cant be able to tell it is to risk to do the test now" randy nod his head and gentle rub my back softly and it was almost like a calming thing. randy said" it is ok heaven, i help you take care of miracle even through she is not biogical mine i will help you take care of the little boy or girl you are carrying even if it not mine" i get up and get dressed and said" i can't i just i can't" i walk away fearing that felix or john or whatever might find me. but fearing that my bf was dead and this randy was being so nice to me i could not move on that would be wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

randy point of view

i have had my beautiful angel back in my life for three days. i could not get the words she said out of my head. felix or whoever took her told her that i was died and she felt like she could not move on. i was not died i was sure as hell alive and more alive now that she was back in my life. i know the girls missed their mother but i had to make sure heaven was ok before i let the girls near her. so i had my mom take the girls to the fair and i had ted and cody and alex riley and evan and eve and ashley and maria go with them. she was upstairs in the shower. when i look at her it was like she was here but she wasn't here. i decide to cook a romantic dinner for the two of us. i figure we could get to know each other once again. i sigh softly i just wanted her back for so long i get what i wanted but at the same time this is not what i wanted at all. i heard her coming downstairs limping a little they said she was fine but whatever happen to her leg that it heal but it heal the wrong way so she was going to be limping for a while. i did not notice the limping or the bruises from the hits or the needles. i did not even notice the cuts that were on her arms that look like scars. i was looking at her and her hair was barely touching her shoulders it was damp and she was in a t-shirt and a rko short. i knew that if anyone else saw her that would see the bruises and the cuts and her limping and whisper and snicker and be mean to her. but when i look at her i just see the person that stole my heart the first moment we meet. i get up and she just shook her head and i just sat back down. she has been doing that alot the past few days almost like the moment i get up she knew i wanted to hold her and it is almost like she does not want me to even touch her. i was not going to hurt her i just wish she would believe me but instead she was afraid of me. i said" heaven i am not going to hurt you". heaven replied" eight" i look at her confused and said " eight?" she nod her head and replied "eight weeks i heard that sentence it, i believe it for a while and then i stop believing it." i said" you can believe me i am not going to hurt you, look i know right now you are confused how about we eat and talk" i was hopping that if we just sat down and ate she would be ok and actually not be so scared.

when she walk over and sat down across from me which did not surprise me. i smile and we just started eating and did not say much it was not a uncomfortable silence but it was not really a good one either i do not know what you would call it. i was surprise heaven ate alot more then i have ever seen her eat before and i had been there for her when she was pregnant with miracle. i was just glad that she was at least eating even if we were not talking. heaven look at me and said" you wanted to talk?" i replied" heaven the guy that took you do you know who it was". she shook her head and i saw tears roll down her cheek and i get up and slowly move closer to her and gentle caress her cheek and whip the tears away and said" do not cry please do not cry i did not mean to make you cry heaven" she just look at me and i saw what i never seen in her eyes before helplessness and hopelessness. i said" ok how about this, i am randy, you are heaven, we have two girls alanna marie orton and miracle orton, alanna is the oldest and miracle is the youngest" heaven replied" stop felix told me randy is died" she get up and i was getting mad and slam my hand on the table which made the plates jump which made a loud noise which made her jump. she look at me and said" why did you do that?" i replied" becasue i am pissed off i am randy the only randy you know felix lied to you and i do not want else but it seem like you would rather go be with him i mean since you are pregnant" the moment i said the words i wish i could take them back but i couldnt. then i felt a sharp sting to my face and look at her and saw a look that was pulling at my heart strings. heaven said" go to hell" she walk upstairs and slam the door behind her. i did not know what to do at the point either go upstairs and try to talk to her or stay downstairs and just give her time to cool off. i felt burning hot liquid rolling down my cheek and i could literally taste salt in my mouth. the little girls were gone and heaven was not talking to me and i did not know what to do at the moment.

i decide to go out and get drinking i knew it was a bad idea and at the moment it seem like the only thing to help me. i grab a notebook and a pen and worte

heaven

i love you. i am sorry for what i said so i am going out for a little while i will be back later

sign randy

i grab my keys and lock the door behind me and walk out of the house and get into my car and drove

end of point of view

i heard the door shut and i did not know if i should be happy or sad that he left me alone. i get up and head downstairs and i read the note and just put the notebook back on the table and just walk over and lay on the couch. i grab the remote and start flipping through channels and i saw a new movie coming out and froze. i saw felix wait john cena does he have a twin. i thought to my self as i was very confused. i get up slowly from the couch as i get back up and head back upstairs. then a little while when i came back downstairs i see a women and two little girls and alot of other people. one of the guys walks over toward me and said" hey heaven i am ted i am randy friend he wants you to come with us" for some reason i felt like i could trust him maybe it was the southern accent or maybe the cute smile but still i decide i would go.

when we get to where we were going we walk to the back yard where there was a pool house. they get me in and then i heard the door lock which get me scared. then i heard a husky voice said" it is ok i am here i am not going to let anything bad happen to you" i slowly turn around and see randy and he walks toward me and said" the girls came up with the idea saying we need to be mommy and daddy again come on heaven please remember not for me not for yourself but for their sakes they need you" i did not say anything and replied" why"

randy look at me confused and said " why are you asking why?, they are your children that is why i want my girl back, the one that stood up for her self, the one that work so hard to walk again, the one that the night before she was kidnapped made love with me, i want that girl back" randy stop and look at me and said" two months? heaven please remember is the baby you are carrying mine?" i shug my shoulders and replied" i told you this i do not remember ok it is all fuzzy and jibbly up in my head but i saw who took me on tv before that guy ted came" randy smile and said" ok what the guy name?" i look down at my feet said" felix might have a twin but the guy john cena looks alot like him" randy saw red and thought _john cena is a deadman he knew this was killing me and the girls, his daughter that little" _randy said" ok heaven what else do you remember" i replied" he would hug me after he beat me like he had a switch and i did not do anything to turn the switch on or off." randy walks over toward me when i felt his fingers gentle touching my scars was the moment i felt really ashamed. randy said" who did this, was it him or" randy look at me and i knew that his other question was hard for him to ask me which was did he do it or did i do this.i replied" me i figure i would cut my self and he would have to take me to the doctor and i would run away from him, but he never took me he just bandage them up himself and then he would hit me" randy look up at me and gentle caress my cheek and said" ok i am not going to leave you i just have to go run and do something but heaven" i look at him and he did not say anything just kiss me. it was a weak knee turning into jello breathtaking kiss. he slowly pull away and had a sexy smirk on his face and said" hopeful that helps you remember who loves you" he walks out of the house and locks the door behind him.

ted and cody and evan see randy walks toward them and he look angry. ted said" uh oh the girls plan did not work" randy replied" ok two of you need to stay here and two need to come with me" ted said" what is wrong" randy replied" it was john he kidnapped her, he held her away from me and his own daughter and my little girl for two months" ted said" evan you stay here and alex stay here" evan said "why" ted replied" because me and cody have been around randy angry we can handle it beside you two are good with the girls and because i am saying so" evan roll his eyes and said" ok"

randy and the boys leave to go find john. ted said " did she remember anything else" randy did not say a word at the moment he was driving and he was also seeing red. he thought john was his best friend and he thought john would not hurt him. he thought of john as a brother and could not understand why john would be doing this or why he did this. ted said" randy" randy look at ted for a moment and replied" no the only reason why she said anything about john was becasue she saw him on tv and he told her that his name was felix." ted replied" cody call mickie she know who john is room mates is" cody said" remember no one rooms with john unless it is morrison but i doubt it would be him but ok" cody grab his phone and text mickie. mickie replied" it is john morrison and john i do not know why but yeah anyways evan and alex told us what happen just be care ful ask randy if we can get heaven out of the pool house she is just pacing back and froth" cody look up from his phone and siad" the girls want to know if they can get heaven out of the pool house apparently she is pacing back and froth" randy replied" tell them that they can but she can't be around the girls becasue she does not remember them" cody text mickie what randy just siad. mickie replied" ok me and maria and ashley and eve will just go in there so she wil sit down before she makes her self dizzy and we will have the boys wait out side why are the boys out side. cody laughs softly and randy said" tell her i left the boys out side in case john showed up. cody replied " i was but i thought it was funny" randy roll his eyes

meanwhile both john at the hotel john morrison was playing video games with christian and jeff hardy (if i write tna jeff and mickie will be there if i write wwe they will be here lol). john cena was not really doing and had not really talk much in the past three days. if he did talk it was just to do a interview with someone or it was to do something with his fans or it was to talk on raw or smackdown but the rest of the time he was quiet. christian said" that is really great that randy found heaven" jeff replied" how is heaven? does anyone know?" john morrison said" i heard she has been giving randy the cold shoulder lately but he said he was not going to give up on her because he cares about her alot". john cena heard them talking and felt himself rollling his eyes. john cena look over his shoulder at them and said" would you three shut up? she left him and came back two months and acting like she can't remember anything and she is pregnant she is a cheating lying ho" jeff put his controller down as did christan and john turn the tv off and said" excuse you what did you just say?" jeff replied "wait who said anything about her not remember anything" christian look at john and siad" it was you" john cena replied" i did not do anything to that little ho" then the door open and there stood a very viperous randy orton and ted and cody. randy said" what did you just say" john replied" i did not do anything to the little ho" before anyone knew what was happen randy run and tackle john to the ground and start throwing punches. no one knew what to do since ted and cody and jeff and john morrison and christian were all mad that john said that crap about heaven. but they knew if they did not get randy off of john or john away from randy that they could get in more trouble and worse might lose their jobs since this was not their first and most likely it would not be their last one. so jeff and ted and christian grab randy and the other two grab john. randy said" you knew for two months 60 damn days your daughter miracle was crying every night wondering where her mommy was or why mommy left her you did that to your own daughter what kind of father does that john huh, i will tell you not a good one that is why she is with me and heaven" john replied" if you are so good as you say you are, heaven would not have gone missing in the first place you took her from me i told you that i would get her back one way or another and i did" randy wanted to beat the hell out of john but he decide against and said" when she remembers we are going to police enjoy your freedom while you still have it" the four guys get a cheap shot on john and they all left

meanwhile i was with some girls and two guys and i was very confused. one of the girls say her name was ashley. the other three introduce themsleves as well maria, mickie james and eve. the two males introduce themsleves as well. one name was matthew but he said everyone called him evan. i keep calling him mattie and he just told me that i could call him that he did not care. then the other male said his name was kevin but everyone called him alex. they were telling me stories about me or at least what they knew about me. the guy name evan said" heaven, do you want to play a video game?" i shook my head and replied "no thanks" i just sat down on the couch as a headache was coming and doctors told me that it would happen. the girls notice something was wrong and told the guys that play video games might be a bad idea. they just shook their heads since they notice something was wrong as well. evan said" do you want something to eat?" i shook my head again and my head was start to kill me and my ears start ringing. the headache was really bad that i was curled up in a ball crying. i was like that for a while until randy came. they told him and he kneel down and gentle picks me up and lays down then lays me beside him and gentle rubs my back and whisper" it is ok i am here i am here"

everyone decide to leave us alone for a while so they want back to the main house as me and randy just lay there on the couch. i said" where did you go?" randy replied" i had to deal with something but do not worry your beautiful self about it, i will handle it and everyone that came back with me and that was here and that care about you like i do well help me to" i just lay there and look up at the ceiling and said" i remember something" randy look at me and replied" what" i said" we were in a car crash" randy nod his head and replied" yeah baby girl we were that is when he get you because i black out and i did not know where you were when i woke up"

i look at him for the longest time not knowing what to say. it was for the simple fact that this randy look like the guy in my dreams. this randy look like my knight and shine armor and this randy was sweet to me. i lay there and just stay into his blue eyes the same color i saw in my dreams. randy said" i love you, i am sorry i could not save you, i am sorry i could not protect you i am sorry i could not be your hero the person you desreve it just i was injury and i am sorry i am horrible boyfriend you desreve alot better" i saw tears rolling down his cheek and i feel like someone was ripping out my heart. i gentle caress his cheek and said" hey don't cry it is not your fault it was just wrong timing wrong place" he just look at me and slowly get up and walks away. i lay there not knowing what to say. i said" i am scared to remember ok i am terrified" randy looks over his shoulder and replied" why" i said" i remember the beatings, the shots and me cutting my self every night knowing it was dangerous for me and the baby" i look at him and said" i am scared what if i remember something i do not want to" randy did not know what to say.

**two days later is valetines day **

the past fourty-eight hours have been hell for both me and randy. why? you might ask well because i had bad headaches off and on for the past fourty-eight hours and then we would talk about what i remember. why did randy have a bad time? you might ask because of what i was remembering that he was getting angry that he was not there to protect me. i try to tell him it was not his fault but for some reason he really did not listen or it seem like he really did not want to listen to a word that i was saying. i was laying on the couch and the girls were around me but most of the time they stayed in their rooms. my headaches make me scream in pain or make me cry or well just not make me the best person little girls should be around at the moment. randy told me that i was going to be going on the road with him. the first time he told me that i thought he was on drugs or something. why would he want me on the road with him.i would be near john yes i said john this time no felix. i remember felix was his middle name or at least one of his middle names. randy told me that i could stay home and live in fear or i could come on the road and face my fear. i figure coming on the road and facing my fear was better then being home alone considering i was afraid what my headaches might make me do if i was home alone with one.

i was waiting for randy to come home and he told me that he had a surprise so i was waiting patiently. the girls were bouncing off the walls coming down the stairs so i knew that randy must have just pulled up into the drive. the girls run out side to hug him and i just get up from the couch and watch all of this from the door way. i giggle because alanna was hanging from one arm like a monkey and miracle was hanging on to the other arm like a monkey. when he gets to the house he puts them down and said" hey baby did you know we have two monkeys" i giggle and replied" no but they sure are the cutest monkeys i have ever seen" alanna and miracle giggle and both hug me which i had missed so much. the girls let go and run upstairs as me and randy walk over and sat down on the couch. randy said" how are you?" i replied "i have not had a headache this morning but i am still feeling like i miss a piece of a puzzle" randy kiss the top of my head and said" it will come back to you" i nod my head hoping he was right.

author note: should heaven have a little boy or a little girl?

another author note: i was engaged for a while but well things turn bad and what really sucks is we just broke up the day before my birthday what a great birthday present a broken heart. anyways i hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

author note: i love john cena for some reason i am enjoying writing him as a bad guy lol. anyways i hope u guys enjoy this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

author note: i know it has been a while since i post i was dealing with arm that i broke over eight weeks ago in seven places and i just get the ok to try to use it a little more so i decide to go head and try to use it a little more. side note today is my birthday dec 16 another side note is anyone else pissed off that they let john morrison go what the heck. anyways here is chapter 14.

**two months later **

i was still having headaches but not as bad as it was in the beginning. it was randy's birthday and today we were going to find out if the baby was randy's or john's. i was so praying it was randy but i could not remember anything about the baby which was the only really part i was missing for the most part. randy get custody of my daughter miracle. after john was put in jail for a while but then he get his way out and was now just had to stay away from me at all time or he would be throw back in jail to serve a sentence. we left the girls with randy brother and sister. when we get to the hospital they already gotten john dna. we just had to do the test with randy and mine. we were in the waiting room and i was so nervous. my knees were bouncing up and down like crazy. randy said"baby stop you are driving me crazy" i replied" sorry it just why cant they just come out and say our names and get us back there and say who the father is but no make us wait long time and make us crazy"randy said" you are the only one going crazy sweetie the baby is mine i have a feeling gut ok, can we find out what we are having today to please" i giggle and replied" sure mister impaitent" he just look at me and lean over and kiss my cheek and said" that is mister viper impaitent to you" i roll my eyes as we waited and then a nurse calls us to the back. we sit in the back room for a while and a doctor walks in with a nurse and i froze. the nurse was sam randy's ex wife. the doctor said" the father of your baby is john cena." i replied" no there is some kind of mistake" randy did not say anything part of me was scared and the other part of me did not know what to think. the doctor said" congrates you are having a little boy" i smile since i love my daughter and alanna but i wanted randy to have a little boy, our little boy. we schelude for a month for another doctor appointment. randy was quiet the whole way home which scared me. when we pull up to randy house everyone was there for his surprise party. he just walk upstairs without saying a word. jeff, ted, evan, alex and cody walk over toward me and said" what is wrong" i replied" the baby i am having it is not randy's and i think he is more upset about it then he thought he would be" ted said" are they sure" i replied" look i do not know something tells me randy is the father but the test is wrong i just do not know what tells me that" i decide to go upstairs and i saw randy just sitting with the girls.

i come into the room and told the girls that ted and jeff and mickie were looking for them. when they left i walk over and sat down next to randy. randy said" i am fine really" i replied" no you are not i might not have all the pieces to the puzzle together in my head but i know when you are lying" randy just look at me and what i saw in his eyes broke my heart. he look so sad and just lost. i wrap my arms around him and said" hey, listen to me john is not the father i just i do not know something doesn't make any sense" randy replied" honey you are four months pregnant ok you were gone for two months i am sorry just right now i want to be alone" he walks away from me and toward his room and closed the door and i heard the click noise so i know it was lock. i did not know what to do since the party down stairs was for him since it is his birthday. i realize and understand why he was upset. his mom and brother and sister and dad were in the kitchen with the girls. ted notice me coming back downstairs and ted hugs me and said" do you want me to talk to him?" i replied" no right now he wants to be alone, ted he has always been there for me you know the car crash, me being kidnapped and me not remember and he has been here every step of the way and i do not know how to help him" ted kiss my forehead and said" he will be ok knowing him he just need some time to think and i know you are pregnant so is kristen so how about tonight we go out to celebrate his birthday" i replied" ted i would like that but he is really heartbroken i mean you did not see the look like i saw the look, the last time i saw that look was when i woke up from the car crash and could not remember about me and john and he was the one that told me how john treated me" ted nod his head and i just sigh softly and put my hand on my stomach and said" don't worry mommy will fix this somehow some way"

meanwhile john was at his apartment. sam called him and said" i did what you wanted me to by switching the tests, but he left with her what if your plan does not work" john replied" it will, if he is not the father this will tear them apart, he claims miracle and that is my daughter, i am taking what is mine back and i will get what is mine back" sam said" ok what if heaven figure it out" john replied" she won't she cant remember much, just shut up keep your mouth shut and do not call me again" john hangs up with a smile on his face waiting for his plan to unfold in front of him. sam hangs up not knowing how to feel. she wanted randy back and her and him and their daughter to be one happy family but she has a feeling that she ruined one happy family but making one mistake. sam realize that today was randy's birthday and then she realize she really messed up and wish that she waited for her to do it on another day.

meanwhile back at the house everyone was out side but for me, randy mom, randy sister and randy who was still upstairs lock in his room. i was scared thinking randy was going to walk away from me. part of me knew that he would not do that but the other part of me was not sure what he was going to do. his sister becky look at me and said" he is not going to leave you, he loves you, miracle and alanna more then anything i remember the day he call me about you getting in that accident, i never heard fear in his voice before and that is when i realize he loves you more then he ever did sam" i knew that she was trying to make me feel better. his mom carol look at me and said" i remember when miracle had that high fever and he drove around for hours just until she fall a sleep"i smile since i remember that as well but still i just really scared.


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15

**later that night **

everyone left and randy was still in upstairs in his room and i ask his mom to take the girls. his dad, brother, sister, mom and both girls give me a hug as they left the house. i did not know what i was going to do or what i was going to say but i need him out of that room. i remember he had keys hided in drawers, because alanna and miracle sometimes accidently lock the doors and close them and left themsleves lock in their room or out of their rooms. i found the key i was looking for and head upstairs with the key in my hand. i open the door and i did not see him and then i walk over toward the balcony and i see him just sitting out there with his back against the wall. i closed and lock the door behind me and walk over and sat down. randy said" i want to be alone." i replied" we are, everyone is gone you have been here ever since we got home which was six or seven hours ago, your mom took the girls home with her" randy said" the night before you get kidnapped has been playing in my head like a movie, heaven that is not my son and i know miracle is not mine but i grow to love that little girl like she was my own, but i am not sure i can love the baby you are carrying, for right now i do not want you sleeping in my room anymore" the words that he said made my world crumble worse then the word he said the night the girls lock us in the pool house. i did not know what to say and slowly get up as i could feel the tears building in my eyes as they started rolling down my cheek. i go out in the hallway and just start crying and softly whisper" happy birthday randy i love you" i go to one of the guest room and lay on the bed and look up at the ceiling. i felt sick to my stomach as i just turn to my side and watch as the rain start hitting the window. i felt my phone vibrate against my leg telling me that i got a text message. i flip it up and notice it was from ted.

**ted: hey :P did he ever come out of his room?**

_me: no he told me that i should sleep in a guest room he does not want me near him right now he does not even think he can love this baby that i am carrying. ted what am i going to do? _

**ted: i do not know honey but listen to me you are not alone, you have tons of friends and his family and me and my wife and alot of other people he will come around and if he doesnt will then he is a idiot. **

_me : :) thanks ted but i want him to hold me and tell me everything is going to be ok because i am really scared that he is going to leave me._

**ted: hugs baby girl he loves you ok, look do not get mad at me but when you were gone alot of us told him to move on and he told us no because he felt like you were always going to come back to him and you did and you two have had ups and downs but he did not leave then and he wont leave now. **

_me: ted i know what you're trying to do i just wish i had him saying it. _

**ted: look he will ok look i am always here and so is kristen**

_me: thanks right now i am just going to lay down and maybe go to sleep and thankful that this day is over with. _

**ted: good night priceless princess. **

i turn off the phone since today did not go how i thought it was going to go. i tried to sleep but most of the time i spent tossing and turning. after two hours of just tossing and turning and realize that i was not going to get any sleep. i get up and i walk toward miracle room and see the stuff animals that randy has given her. i walk over and sigh softly not being in his arms was killing me more then anything right now. i knew i was gone from him for two months but it did not hurt as bad as it was hurting me right now. after i put miracle stuff animals randy give her back like she like to have them. i got up and i walk to alanna room and did the same thing. i felt empty and yet randy was right down the hall.

after a while i walk downstairs toward the kitchen and heated up some of randy mom famous double chocolate with chocolate chip brownies and poured me a huge glass of milk. i hated storms as it was not only raining anymore, it was thundering so loud it felt like it was shaking the house and the lightning was lighting up the sky. i wish randy and i were ok and he was holding me and rubbing small circles in my back and i would fall a sleep in his arms but right now i felt like i was a million miles away from him. i walk over toward the couch after eating the brownies and drinking the milk and cuddle up in a ball on the couch and cried my self to sleep.

randy point of view

when it start raining i came back into my room and just laid on my bed. i knew this was not heaven's fault and i knew what i said was harsh but this was hurting me. she should be carrying my baby and me and her should be a family with my girls. she should not have be having another kid of john's. i look at my christmas present that her and the girls give me of the dog tags as i felt a tear roll down my cheek. i just get her back and yet i was almost pushing her away again.

when i heard the thunder and saw the lightning i knew that she most likely scared. i slowly get up and walk toward the guest room and i did not see her in any of them. i walk over into one of them and saw her phone and read the messages and i felt tears rolling down my face. i put it back down and i walk toward miracle room and there was no heaven. i walk toward alanna room and there was no heaven. i walk downstairs and heard crying and i walk over toward the couch and see her crying on the couch and felt horrible. i was hurting her and that was the last thing on this earth that i wanted to ever do to her. when the crying stop i knew she was a sleep so i gentle pick her up and carried her to my room and place her gentle on the bed and tuck her in. i just lay there and watch her sleep. I notice one hand was on her stomach and realize she was scared because she wanted this kid and she was afraid i didn't. i get up and walk downstairs to the basement and turn on the light where i had build me a home gym when i get injury and healed i used. i just sat down on the bench of the lifting weights and sighs. i did not want to break up but at the moment i had no really clue what i wanted to do. i look over and it was still 1159. some birthday this was turning out to be i thought to my self. i remember the doctor say she was going to have a little boy. me and her had talk about kids but we were not married yet. plus this was not my kid this was john's kid. i felt the tears roll down my face when i found out she was pregnant part of me was happy because part of me knew it was mine. but the other part of me was scared to death that it was john's kid since he had kidnapped her and ruin her innocent. I sat there for the longest time and thunder was getting so loud and lightning was making things crack or snapping noise. i walk back upstairs and lock the basement door and head back to my room where i did not see heaven. i notice a light coming from the closet and smile softly. i walk over and open the door and kneel down and see her cuddle up in the closet. she softly said" i know you do not want me in here but i am scared of storms and i do not feel safe being alone" i felt the tears building in her eyes and just wanted to hold her, but at the same time i couldn't. i said" it is ok i was downstairs and i was coming to check on you." i hated my self for lying to her but at the same time it was not a bad lie, it was just one to protect myself and my feelings

end of randy point of view

i look up into randy's blue eyes as he was kneel down toward me. i wanted to throw my arms around his neck and have him protect me, but at the same time i did not want to touch him. randy said" come on, how about we watch movies just to get your mind off of the storm like old times" i get up slowly and i did not say anything. i did not want to be a dirty little secret all over again and that was my worse fear before me and randy got together. we walk over and sit on his bed. when he turns on the tv and it gives the room more light, a huge lightning and thunder happen and we lose power. randy said" there goes that bright idea." i sigh softly not able to think of anything to say since it just felt like we were faking. i said" we do not have to do anything we can just well u lay on one side and me on the other." i move and lay on my right side and just look at the wall wishing more then anything that the girls were here with us. randy said" heaven talk to me" i replied" talk to you? you told me to go sleep in another room, you told me you do not think you can love this kid i am carrying, you are making me feel that me getting kidnapped is all my fault, guess what if you want, i am not good by my self but if you want i guess i will go and live with my dad or something" randy said" wait what" i get up and replied" never mind i think i am a grown women i should face storms" i was glad that the room i was in where my phone was, was the room next to miracle. i get into the room and laid down and just cried my self to sleep.

randy just watch heaven walk out of his room and felt like his heart was broken since she just said that she was going to leave. she was pregnant and he would miss her and miracle. he knew that alanna would miss miracle and heaven as well. randy goes to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

(yes i know the wrestlemania is on april first but in my story it will be a little later)

chapter 16

**two weeks **

it is a big night for everyone since it is wrestle mania. john going against the rock( i am glad we get the rapping john back but the rock song was kind of good). randy was going against kane. cody was going against big show. ted was going to be part of the big 12 man tag team match. me and the kids were in one of the sky boxes with kristen ted wife. i was still thinking about moving to my dad house for a little while, but at the same time i was not really sure what i was doing anymore. kristen said" heaven, alanna and miracle are like sisters, randy loves miracle and you i know that he says hurtful things but so does ted it is called wrestler temper" i knew what she was doing some of the girlfriends and other wifes had done the same thing at least the ones that i get along with.

the match with kane and randy start and the girls watch some of it until i just felt like it was to much for them to watch. so i put them on the couch and put a dora movie for them.i lock the sky box door so they would not get out and i left the sliding doors a little cracked. then i heard " i hear voices in my head" i start jumping up and down happy that he won but on the big screen you could tell that he was hurt. kristen look at me and laugh and said" i think someone loves mr. viper" i playfully roll my eyes as i saw randy walking up the ramp. kristen said" go on, go check on him i will watch the girls i need the pratice" i smile and walk into the room and said" hey you two listen to aunt kristen i will be right back and if you are really good i might have a surprise for you, that means no leaving this room ok" i smile when both girls nod their heads and just look back at their movie. i grab the key and lock the door behind me and i walk backstage hopping i did not run into john. ted see me and walks over and said" aww u are here to give me a good luck hug" i giggle and replied" no well kind of um i wanted to see if randy was ok" ted hugs me and said" i know that i was just teasing you" ted said "kane is crazy and you came back here knowing john was here come on" we start walking and john locker room was open and i heard him talking to someone" yes i know how their relationship is just stick to the plan and shut up i already told you stop calling me, the baby is not mine, but she left me for him i want her to know what pain is" i stop and ted grab my arms and said" don't he most likely was talking about someone else" part of me wanted to do a james bond thing and kick down the door and push john against the wall and ask him who was he talking about and what did he do exactly. but the other part of me just wanted just to go check on randy and sit down for a little while. ted and i get to randy locker room and ted knocks on the door and randy opens it and said" thanks ted i will walk with her" ted kiss my cheek and look at randy and said" great job man" randy replied " good luck out there" ted walks away and i walk into the locker room and randy close the door. randy said" what did you think?" i replied" you were great i was just making sure you were ok, i was worried about you" randy said" you were worried about me? honey i am a wrestler and beside all my furious left me in that match, but i am still hurting i never left you once, i miss u every day when u were missing and yet you are going go to your dad house" i replied" look i do not want to talk about that right now, jeeze this was a bad idea i was making sure you were ok" i head toward the door and i felt his arms wrap around my waist and he put his head on my shoulder and whisper" please heaven please do not leave me i understand you need a breather just promise me you won't leave me" i did not know what to say or do part of me wanted to turn around and kiss him and wrap my arms around his neck and say over and over i promise i won't. but the other half me the subborn part of me that gets huge when i am pregnant was telling me fight this stand your ground. randy slowly move his arms away and said" let me take a quick shower sit here and watch the show and then we can go back to the girls" i softly nod my head not able to speak for some reason. i sat down and watch some of the diva match kind of not really paying much attention to it since my mind was on more important things. i giggle a little bit when i felt the baby boy kick and part of me was sad because it most likely was john's kid.

randy point of view

how do you realize that most likely the girl you love more then anything is the one person you have to walk away from?. i love heaven more then anything. after i got out of the shower and get dress i put the necklace with the dog tags on. i walk out and see her laying on the couch looking like she was in her own little world. i walk over and said" hey come on lets go watch the rest of the show with the girls" when i saw her get up it was like she was here but she wasn't here. i thought if rock does not kick john butt i sure the heck will do the job for him. we walk back to where the girls were at and we were walking heaven stop and said" hold on" i nod my head when she walk toward the bathroom and a little while later she comes out and we start walking again. i wanted to tell her everything was going to be ok but i was getting some mix messages and i think she felt like she was recieve some mix messages. we walk to the skybox and i walk in and i see the girls were a sleep on the couch. they look and acted so much like sisters that it would break my heart if heaven and miracle left. heaven walk out to watch the 12 tagteam match. i walk out and sat down as i wanted teddy long to win. krtisten lean over and said" randy go sit with her i do not need a babysitter i am grown women" i laugh and kiss her cheek and move toward heaven knowing that most likely she was going to move away from me. she look at me and did not say anything and look back at the match. ted long won with ted and alex riley in the ring. (i want this to happen if it does yay if not boo). heaven goes back and see miracle is up and brings her up and carries her out. miracle leaves her mom arms and comes into mine and i saw the look in heaven's eyes or maybe i do not know what i saw. miracle said" daddy is rocky out yet?" i laugh and smile at her and shook my head and replied" no rocky is not out yet." miracle said" is uncle johny out yet" i shook my head and replied" no sweetie no one is out yet they took a 20 minute break before rocky and johny and triple h and them come out for last two matches ok" she nod her head and just sits in my lap. after all john has done to her mother and keeping her mother from her and taking her from her mother and me she still called john uncle johny. i know she is only a little girl so i did not want to break the news to her that her "uncle" was her biogical father. there was a knock at the door i knew who it was and i get up and walk toward it and open it. ted walks in with alex and several people trailing behind him. i laugh and pointed to where we were at. ted takes miracle out of my arms and said" hey priceless princess" miracle giggles and replied" teddybear" everyone laughs it was a nickname that miracle and alanna came up with and thankful everyone grown to love the girls. ted smiles and said" what?" miracle replied" uncle johny and rocky are not fighting yet" ted smile and replied" i know but rocky and johny will fight soon ok" miracle nod her head and ted puts her down and she goes back out to where heaven and kristen was at.

ted look at me and said" man, is heaven still cold shoulder you?" i nod my head and replied" my wrestler temper made me say some horrible things we were friends she would get mad not talk to me for a day or so then things would go back to normal but this, ted the past two weeks i think both of us are having emitions we have to deal with and we do not know how to deal with them" ted said" how about that make a wish prom thing, we are part of it how about you ask heaven to be your date and we will all four go out" i replied" ted that is a good idea but right now she does not even like me touching her, i mean i wrap my arms around her in my locker room and it was almost like holding a board" ted said" randy" i replied" no damn it i want the girl that the night before she was kidnapped was funny and sweet and thoughtful and let me hold her and let me kiss her and let me do things, this girl i do not know this one she is complete different, i know john hurt her for two years and when he kidnapp her for two months but damn ted i am not him" ted did not say a word. then i heard a voice said" you are not him really, you told me on your birthday to get out you did not think you could love this baby i am having, i am sorry it is not yours, i am sorry you think i wanted john to do this, you do not know how much this is killing me, either to be happy when he kicks or be sad when he kicks because he is not yours, all i have ever wanted was someone to love me that is all, i know i have miracle and i love that little girl more then anything in this world, but i am tired of feeling like a dirty little secret to anyone" i did not want to turn around since i knew who was talking and i knew she was angry and upset. ted replied" dude do not tell me you think she wanted john to hurt her" i said" not exactly she was not remember or something and i do not know she was acting distance and i guess i get mad and said it, but i did not mean it." ted just shook his head and walk out after he pick up little alanna who just woke up. i turn around and look at heaven. i said" i did not mean the john thing god why are you punishing me" heaven look at me and replied "i am going a walk" eve and ashley and mickie and maria all go with her. i did not want to say or do anymore

end of point of view

me and the girls start walking in the backstage area. mickie and i were walking and the other girls were in front of us. mickie said" heaven are you ok?" i replied" i do not know i mean you know i love randy, it just when we were friends we had stupid fights and a little while later or whatever we would be fine but ever since i have been home it just like i do not know." mickie hugs me and we walk into the catering room and grab some food and ate. ashley said" we need to go dress shopping that prom make a wish thing is going to be so great, my date is 17 year old who is fighting cancer" maria said" my date is 19 year old who was born with a illness i forget what it is called" mickie said" i know alot of us are going with make a wish kids and then we have our dates" ashley said" yeah me and matt hardy" maria giggles and said" yeah me and my boyfriend" mickie said" yeah me and my boyfriend" i did not say much since i did not know if i was going to go or not. i knew randy was going since a little six year old little girl made a wish and that was going to be his date. ashley said" heaven are you listening?" i snap back to reality and replied" what" ashley said" we are going dress shopping tomorrow before raw do you want to come" i nod my head since i just was not in the mood to talk. then we start heading back to watch the matches that were left on the card. sheamus beats daniel bryan, cm punk beat chris jericho. then it came time for the end of the era match and triple h wins that one. then it was john and the rock match and miracle was cheering rocky rocky. i giggle softly and sat down in the last chair which was away from randy since i did not want to sit near him at this time. me and the girls watch the match and i keep feeling the baby kick i do not know if he was just exciting or what but he was sure kicking. it was toward the end of the match and it was just going so well. john won the match and does his normal thing. miracle said" rocky didn't win why" i smile and pick her up and said" i do not know honey but it was a good match huh" she nod her head and then i put her down and she goes and sits with alanna and randy.

then i heard a voice" heaven he loves you." i knew it was since the person has a lisp. i look up and see cody and smile softly and said" i know codes it just right now going to stay at my dads house i do not know maybe do me some good" cody hug me and said" what if i do not let you go so you cant go" i giggle and laugh softly and look at him and replied" codes, i have to" cody just hug me and then we all decide to leave and we were all hungry so we stop at waffle house. alex, ted, cody, and randy sat on one side of the table and me and the girls and kristen sat on the other side. randy gets the girls one chocolate chip waffle and chocolate milk to drink. he gets eggs and bacon and toast and he gets water to drink and ted and cody get the same thing but for coke to drink. kristen gets strawberry waffles and milk. everyone orders and then i order my food which was just two chocolate chip waffles and a harsh brown patty and a coke to drink. miracle put her head against me and i smile and just run my fingers through her hair since randy did what he promise. miracle was not going back and froth to two different house, she was with me and randy full time since randy get adopted her. my phone move in my pocket and i sigh not wanting to get it since i did not know who it was and it was almost two in the morning who would be texting me. i guess randy felt the phone moving since it was not really in my pocket it was against my leg and looks at me. i look at him and mouth "what" he smirks and mouth" answer the phone please" i roll my eyes thinking if u are texting me you are a dork you are right in front of me. miracle gets the phone for me since it was on her side. i smile and flip the phone up

rko-baby: will you go to prom with me?

i look up at him and giggle and playful roll my eyes and slide the keyboard up

me: i never been to a prom i did not even go when i was in high school

rko-baby: come on go with me, my mom can watch the girls and we can go a hotel room alone

i blush softly

me: are we done fighting

rko-baby: i will call a truce if you do

me: copycat you did the same thing when we were just friends

rko-baby: lol yeah but at least i am the sexy copycat you know

me: lmao ok truce

rko=baby: truce, so is that a yes

me: lmao yes that is a yes.

i smile happy that everything maybe was going to be going back to normal. i had no clue what was waiting for me around the corner.


	17. Chapter 17

chapter 17

nine hours later it was ten in the morning and me and the girls head toward the mall. randy decide to take miracle and alanna to the pool. poor little evan and alex were told that they had to come with me and the girls, since randy wants us to have protect. evan and alex did not mind through since they figure they were going to be the first ones to see us in the dresses. evan notice i was looking but i was not like the other girls and having two or three or so in my arms. evan said" hey what is wrong" i replied" nothing" i just look at the dresses. evan just stayed near me since alex was helping kristen with something. evan said" if you want to go home or where just go for a little while i mean if randy cares like he says he does then he should understand that you need a breather i mean john kidnapped you for two months and then you have only been away from everyone for a year and then u came back and alot of drama happen heck if i was you i would need a breather" i smile softly and just was looking at dresses. evan stop me and stood in front of me and said" ok i know u are not going to tell the girls, or anyone but at least u know u can trust me i wont tell" i look at him and replied" i do not know part of me needs the breather but the other half of me feels like if i leave john wins and he has already cause so much pain and problems that i want to stay" evan nod his head and turn and see a dress and said" you like blue right" i look at him and he laugh and replied" ok i am sorry i know stupid question but if i was your boyfriend and it was going to be my last time for a while until i saw you again i would love to see you in this" i look at the dress and it was strapless and it was a powder grayish blue and it would go past my knees and it was ruffle on the button.

i smile softly and we just look around for a little bit longer and evan saw a red dress that was really pretty and he look at me. i laugh and said" i do not know i like both of them" evan smile and said" isnt anniversary coming up" i smile and hug him and said" thank you for remember me about my dad and my step mom party thing" evan laughs and hug me. after we were looking around and the girls get their dresses and i get mine. we decide to get something to eat. alex said" does everyone have a date" we all nod our heads and alex sigh and said" man" i replied" alex if you want i can see if a friend will come" alex shook his head and said" no it is ok we can invite family and i am letting my little nirece come and she is six fighting cancer and she will be my dance partner even through i have two left feet" i giggle softly and we all just ate.

we head back to the hotel and i had mickie take my dresses with her. because i know if i had them with me randy would want me to model for him and lately i have been feeling like a beach whale. i walk into the room thinking i would see the three playing tea party or something. when i walk in i saw the cutest scene i think i could ever see randy was a sleep with miracle on one side and alanna on the other and his arm around each of them with their little hands on his chest. i smile and took the picture of this on my phone. i put some braclets i get in the bag that i carried with me all the time. i decide while they were a sleep i was going to go take me a nice warm bath. i get in and just relax for at least ten mintues before i heard you could have laid with us. i open my eyes and see randy stand there against the bathroom door. i replied" i did not want to ruin daddy and daughters time" randy said" i love that i mean that miracle is my daughter now" i smile and nod my head and replied" me to" randy said" so" i replied" i get a dress but mickie hold it for me because i am not modeling" randy smile and said" ok well i am going to go get ready to head to the arena i will take the girls with me since we havent ate yet" i nod my head and he lean down and kiss me and then he leaves the bathroom and get the girls dressed and they go out of the room. i smile since i heard the click noise behind him so i know the door locked.

after 15 or 20 mintues i got out and dressed and i smile since the bags in my room were mine. i smile and rolled them out and head toward the car. i smile and put my bags in the back and i get in the front. randy smile and said" how was the bath" i replied" it was good" i smile and turn and saw the girls eating McDonald's. we head toward the arena and randy had a meet and greet thing so me and the girls went to the locker room.

i put a movie in for them as kristen walks in and i step out for a moment. i sigh as i dial a number that i was familar since i never answer it when they called me. when it went to voicemail i just hang up and went back into the room and smile and sat down on the couch.

i wonder what my mother and my step father wanted if you want to know the story. here it is the moment i found out i was pregnant with miracle she want me to kill the baby. when i had the accident and miracle came early she wanted me to give her up for adoption. she never like the choice i have made for my life. when i was younger she never let me make mistakes or learn from my mistake if i did make them. she was always overprotect over me and try to control my life. i think that is why i went after john like i did knowing he was married. he was the first choice i made on my own and the first mistake i learn the hard way from. ever since randy took me and miracle in i have not seen or talk to my mother that much and when we do talk it always ends up me feeling like a horrible person and bad mother. i got along great with my dad not with my step mom but oh well. my dad has always been there for me and has always been there for miracle and that is one thing that i have always aprecited about my father. when randy could not be there and john was not going to be there ever it seemed, then my father would step in. i snap back into reality when miracle climb on to the couch next to me. i smile and hug her since i did not regret having her. she was truly a miracle and she made my life worth living. miracle said" mommy i want to watch daddy on tv" i giggle softly and replied" baby he is not on tv remember he is visiting with other kids just like you and alanna but he will be on tv later i promise and i bet he will come back here before he goes out there" she smiles and claps her hands. i smile since randy was a great father to his two daughters and the baby boy kick again, i sigh since it was not randy's kid. i was not really sure if i wanted to keep it, i mean me and randy were alright at the moment i think. but a part of me just did not know if i could have this kid. miracle gets up and goes toward randy bag and i laugh and said" mira leave your daddy stuff alone." miracle turn and look at me and said" mommy his phone is making weird noises" i smile and get up and walk over and pick up miracle best way i could and put her on the couch and said" it is ok your daddy will get it, when he comes in here ok" she nod her head and just sits by alanna who was just sitting there. i had not adopted her yet since sam still had rights to her daughter. i was still fighting the battle in my head of leaving or staying. alanna said" that is my mommy ringtone, she is probably going to tell him that she is running late or something" i nod my head knowing sam was coming to get alanna for the weekend it was still hard on him. i nod my head and replied" probably" i walk over and sat down because lately standing up for to long drives my feet nuts. the phone goes off three or four more times and it was now start to get on my nerves since randy was still meeting fans. but i did not want to be nosy since i was not that type of person and i fully trusted randy. kristen picks up the phone and said" he is not here right now sam he is still meeting fans so can u please stop calling" sam replied" i need to talk to heaven or randy really fast" kristen put her hand over the speaker and look over at me and said" she wants to talk to you" i sigh softly since i do not like talking to sam since i think on randy birthday she is the one that messed things up but i did not have proof of it. i sigh softly and i look over at miracle and she look like she had to go potty and she only really like me to go with her. i said" tell her my daughter has to use the bathroom and just to leave a message" i get up and walk miracle to the bathroom and i waited out by the door since she like to be alone but she still like me being there or knowing that i was there. kristen and alanna come and alanna goes in the bathroom and i just stood there leaning against the wall. kristen said" she hang up when i said that so i get no message" i replied" it does not matter i just wish i had proof that she messed up my pregnant dna test but i have no proof" kristen said" why would she do that randy left her almost two years ago or more, what would she gain from it" i said" easy her and john are trying to get me and randy apart and she be there for randy and alanna and john i guess thinks i will go back to him but i am not and i am not putting my daughter through that" i smile when i see the girls walk out holding hands and laughing. i giggle softly as i look over and notice randy and ted and cody walking down the hallway with backs toward us. kristen smiles and said" hey girls look it is daddy, teddybear and codes" the girls smile and take off running.

randy point of view

me and the guys were talking as we were walking back to my locker room for a little while until the show start until i heard two little voices say daddy teddybear codes stop going so fast. i laugh and ted smiles and cody jokingly roll his eyes and we all turn around and i kneel down and had both girls in my arms. i smile and kiss both of their foreheads and said" hey you two where is your mom" miracle turn and point as heaven and kristen were walking toward us and talking at the same time. i smile since heaven was almost back to her old self and me and her will that is something we are working on. heaven was glowing like she was when she was pregnant with miracle but i was not going ot tell her anything since she was still not sure about this kid. she did not have to tell me i just saw the look the mix up look in her eyes. i smile and put the girls down and ted picks up miracle. i swear that girl being two does not mean anything i think she likes him. alanna just stands by cody. i walk over toward heaven and kiss her and said" hey i have miss you" she giggles and replied" oh really, well someone has miss u to i mean she was blowing up your phone" i knew heaven did not like sam but she was always nice to sam and toward sam because she did not want alanna to feel like she was in the middle or anything and that made me love heaven so much more.

i smile and kiss her and said" i will handle that later" i was happy and we all just walk back to my locker room and the girls fall a sleep and ted and cody started playing video games. kristen just laid on the other couch. heaven and i sat in chairs since everything else was take. i look at her and put my hand on her cheek and smile as she just look up at me. i said" how is the baby?" i did not ask alot like i knew or i know i should but i just did not know how to act knowing this was not my kid. she smile and said" kicking up a storm i was wondering um how would u feel if i just go to my dad for a week or so i mean just a short breather" i smile and said" how about this, i am off thursday-sunday so how about we all go like a mini vacation" she smile and replied" that is the best idea i have heard all day"

end of point of view

author note i know this is short but my computer is acting weird.


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 18

me and the girls were getting ready for the prom but i felt like there was something i should be doing that was more important that could affect mine and randy life and relationship at the moment. i had not told anyone what was going on in my mind i was to afraid that no one would really understand. so i told the girls that i had to do something important and that i would catch up with them later. i knew that one of the guys would have to come with me so i pick jeff hardy to come because i knew that randy could not scary him in to talking and jeff would not ask alot of questions. when we left the mall and head toward the clinic, i felt my heart racing literally beating out of my chest it was racing so fast. but i was not so sure if i was doing the right thing but part of me did not want to raise a child that was made out of rape and the other part of me did not want to do what i was thinking because i never thought it was right to kill a child since there is alot of women out there that cant have children so i was complete torn in two places. i wish it was randy's baby and everything would be ok but you cant always get what you wish for. me and jeff walk into the clinic and i sign in and we sat away from all the windows i did not want anyone to see the famous hardy boy and we get mobbed by fans and we end up on a website or dirty sheet or whatever. i feel someone rubbing my knee and nearly jump out of my skin until i realize it was just jeff trying to make me feel better since my legs were boucing up and down. i smile softly at him but did not say a word. he was in his shadows and hoodie and i was glad that he was there for me. i hope randy did not ask anyone where i was or try to call me.

after 15 minutes jeff finally spoke and said" are you scary?" i had no clue how he knew what i was doing but the question made me realize that he knew. i softly nod my head and replied" shitless but i have to do this i know you might not understand but i have to" jeff just nod his head and said" its your choice i am just your ride and your friend" i giggle softly at not a laughing matter as a few tears roll down my cheek. jeff said" dont worry your secret safe with me" i nod my head softly since i really just wanted someone that i could trust. my phone ring and i read the caller id and felt my blood boiling since it was randy ex wife sam. i sigh since my bars on my phone was really lower so i know if i try to answer the phone that i could not hear her or it would drop. jeff notice how i was reaction and hit the pink buttom so her call went to my voicemail and said" there no more witch" i giggle and put my head on his shoulder if anyone saw us or saw this, they would have thought we were a couple but me and him and me and a few other boys were just like a brother-sister relationship.

the nurse call heaven summers and i jump up and almost fall back down because moving that fast cause the room to feel like it was spinning. jeff laugh softly and gets up and catchs me before i fall and said" slow you roll shorty" i playful pop him in the shoulder since he was making fun of me for being short. i told him that he could wait in the waiting room and he just nod his head. the nurse and i walk back to the room and i was scared but i had to do this. (i do not know what they do so yeah we are just going to spin it)

a hour later me and jeff left the hospital and we get the medince they told me to take for pain for the next two weeks. we get into the car and head back to the hotel and this is where my world change and not in a good way. i decide to listen to the voice mail just to see what the little b had to say to me. i press voicemail and press one to play the message and here is what it said

"hey heaven i know you do not like me i do not like you we get along because of alanna i guess you are busy or you are ignore my calls seem like alot of people i know are doing that these days anyways i lied the baby is randys you can tell him or not i do not care i just thought you should know john wanted me to lie maybe to go back to him or something i do not know but anyways that is the true bye"

i felt a sicken feeling wash over me and it was worse then a morning sickness i have ever felt in my life. i had just killed mine and randy baby. jeff parks the car but i had not even notice as i was just sitting there. jeff said" heaven" i look at him without any thing in my face. jeff said" we are here" i replied" oh ok" i got of the car and i just saved voicemail and i walk into the hotel as the reality was hitting me nad hitting me hard. i go to the girls hotel room and try to act like everything was ok even after all of them asked me where me and jeff had left and went to. i could not talk as i just walk into the bathroom and lock the door. i get into the shower and just cried where no one could hear me or ask me anything. after i get out and get ready i try to push it in the back of my head at least for now. me and the girls walk toward randy room since that is where all the boys were at. i start laughing when mickie told me that because i could image all the guys and two little girls that are four almost five and a nother little girl that is almost two. ted was the first one to open the door and he just look at me and did not say anything but he let all of us in. but the look he was giving me was like he knew what i had just done but i knew in my heart that jeff did not tell him. miracle said" mommy why cant me and alanna go with you and daddy" i smile and walk over toward her and pick her up and replied" you will tomorrow tonight is just for us trust me it will be boring adult talk but it is to help other little kids that you will get to see tomorrow ok" miracle put her head on my shoulder and i just run my fingers through her hair as i just felt sad and miserable and like the worse person on this earth. alex riley was staying back to watch all the kids which i was thankful for since miracle like alex. i get up as i pick miracle down and felt two arms around my waist and said" hey beautiful it is going to be hard not to keep my hands off of you" i giggle and blushed softly feeling my cheeks turning red but i could also feel the tears building in my eyes. i slowly turn around and wrap my arms around him and put my head on his shoulders so he could not see the tears in my eyes. randy said" aww baby i have missed you to" i replied" you have me no idea how much" i whisper where no one else could possibly hear me" i am going to miss you" this was killing me and this was all sam and john fault if they just left me and randy alone from the start nothing would be going on now everything would be going good. we left to go downstairs to the dance that was being held in a special room and area in the hotel where wrestlers were meeting up with people of the prom and make a wish and then we were leaving to go to a grand hall where this was being held. i knew that i was going to have to keep this night a memory for a long time since randy was going to hate me for the rest of our lives, if and when he find out the truth that i kill our son. i stood by my self while randy went to go talk to a few people and i was in a room filled with tons of people but i felt like i was the only one in the room. i litteraly jump out of my skin when i felt someone touching my arm and i turn and notice it was ted with the same look he give me when he open the door. ted said" ok you and jeff just disappear, one of the girls told me they saw tears down your face, jeff did not say anything what is going on?"i shook my head and replied" nothing the girls did not see me crying and if they did, right now it is not important now can we please have fun?" i walk over and stood next to randy and the moment i touch his hand it was like his hand was fire and my hand was ice cold. randy smile and kiss my forehead said" hey there beautiful" i smile softly and we all head toward the front where the limos were at. when we get it the limos it was three couples to a limo and my luck it was ted and kristen who was pregnant and jeff and mickie and me and randy. one guy knew what happen because he was there and another one was putting pieces together trying to figure out what happen if anything and the girls and randy were so out of it that they really had no clue. then the moment of silence was gone when i heard mickie say"heaven what was wrong earlier? i thought i saw tears in your eyes and heard you crying in the bathroom" i shook my head and sigh softly trying to figure out what lie i could come up with since right now i was on the spot. i said" when me and jeff were getting something um i accidently turn face forward to the door but i am fine" i knew that sound crazy but right now i could not think of anything but if randy knew the turth and his reaction that was killing me inside. randy said" i told you that you need to take it easy" i nod my head and just rest my head against his shoulder.

when we get to the hotel it was like it was a movie premire cameras and people were everywhere and this was my first time really getting a taste of this and randy popularity. before i could think of anything ted had securtiy take me and kristien in so we would not be mobbed by people or questions which part of me was thankful but the other part of me wanted to so maybe my mind would be on something else but on the pain that i was feeling. kristen said" i cant wait to hold my baby in my arms, i bet it is amazing feeling i mean you know how it was with you and miracle" i replied" yeah it was the most amazing feeling in the world there is no way to describe it" i get a smile on my face when i saw evan who was still on suspened but i was happy to see him and i walk over toward him and hug him and said" hey airbear" evan laugh and replied" hey angel wow you look amazing in that dress where is mister lucky randy." i giggle and smile and blushed even through my inside was killing me and replied" doing the interviewing thing out front ted had security bring me and kristen in so we would not be mobbed" evan nod his head and me and him just talk about a few things and then i felt two arms around my waist saying" hey beautiful sorry it took me so long i missed you" i smile as i hear the husky voice and felt his warm breath on my neck that gave me happy goosebumps. randy said" sorry evan but we have kids all the time and i just want to spend time with my girl" evan smile and replied" it is ok talk to you guys later" evan walk away from us. randy and i walk toward a table that had our names on it and we were sitting with mickie, kristen, jeff, ted, cody and his date. randy and cody and ted were talking about a game that was on tv the night before that they had watch earlier that day. mickie was talking to maria and ashley and kristen just seem like she was in her own world. i was in my own world as well but i did not like the world that was being played over and over in my head like a bad movie. after a while kristen and the girls went to the bathroom but i did not want to since i did not really wnat to hear anything about the baby and kristen now. to bad you dont always get what you want since the moment the girls were gone ted said" i hope it is a boy because when it is older i am going to teach it wrestling so the dibiase name lives forever" randy said" i think i would let the kid choice who and what they want to be when they are older to make their own desicion" cody said" i am with randy on this one i mean me and my brother did not want to do wrestling i think we just choice it to make our father happy" i smile since randy was such a good father i wish i could have give him the boy that i knew he wanted but sadly i just killed that dream and him a few hours ago. when the girls came back we all start to eating and we had not start dancing which was making me happy for the moment. since i knew there would be a slow song and i would have to fight the tears that would roll down my face. since right now i was not sure how much longer i could last without crying or telling the truth and leave and crying and being alone because randy is going to leave me. my phone buzz i had my phone on just in case miracle or alanna need one of us even through alex was there. i had miss one important phone call today i was not going to be making that mistake again.

i tap the screen and notice it was a text

i know what you did. i will tell him if you dont i wonder who he is going to believe a girl he has know for three years or one he has known his whole life. - formetoknow

i figure this was john and i was mad at him and sam for not only ruining my life but also ruining the lives of randy and two innocent little girls that were just that innocent and did not desreve any of this.

john tell him but i wonder who is he going to be mad at longer? the guy that kidnappement his girlfriend and hurt her for two months and rape me and then had sam lie and tell him and me that the kid was yours because you wanted me back and you made me do something stupid or the girl that loves him more then anyhting and is sorry that she made a mistake and regrets it you and sam should have mind your own business and left us alone.

i look over randy and smile and grab his hand and we went to dance to not a slow song but i felt like i had to get away from that table and most important that stupid phone. randy smile as my arms were around his neck and he lean over and whisper " sam told me that the baby is mine not john isn't that great news i mean i get mad at her for lying and stuff to us and causing alot of issues but that is great news right that the baby is mine" now i literally felt like i could kill someone since i could feel the happiness in his voice about having a son. i kiss his cheek and softly replied" yeah." how do you tell the person you love that you messed up everything and you would do anything to change it to make all better. i knew how i was going to have to do this but it was going to hurt more people which was not going to help me but i had no other ideas that would cause less pain.

i look at randy and he look at me and for a moment it felt like we were the only two in the room. i felt him gentle brushing my hair behind my ears and said" you are beautiful how did i get so lucky?" i smile and blushed and just look at him since everytime i look at him since voice sent chills down my spine and i always get lost his grayish blue eyes. randy said"heaven do you love me?"

the moment he ask me that question it was like i was froze and could not move at least pyshical but inside my heart was racing so fast that i could hear it in my ears. i look at him and replied" of course i do randy, you and miracle and alanna are my family that i do not know what i would do without and i hope i never have to find out" i shallow as i felt the lump in my throat that was making me fight the tears. i wonder what could make this pain stop. i wonder how could i uncause all the pain that i know that i have cause that he does not know yet and well most likely suffer from.

randy kiss me softly as we were still on the dance floor. beth smiles at me since she knew that was a song because i heard it the first time me and randy kiss and i just like the song. i just look at randy and i felt so safe in his arms and i gentle laid my head on his shoulder. then the song your gurdian angel by redsuit appartus comes on.

When I see your smile  
>Tears run down my face<br>I can't replace  
>And now that I'm strong<br>I have figured out  
>How this world turns cold<br>and it breaks through my soul  
>And I know I'll find<br>deep inside me  
>I can be the one<p>

I will never let you fall(let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<p>

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
>Seasons are changing<br>And waves are crashing  
>And stars are falling all for us<br>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
>I can show you I'll be the one<p>

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<p>

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
>Please don't throw that away<br>Cuz I'm here for you  
>Please don't walk away and<br>Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
>Pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know I'll be okay  
>Though my skies are turning gray<p>

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<br>[to fade]

i smile softly as i just raised my head up for a moment and felt safe and happy knowing the feeling of randy protect me no matter what but at the same time scared to death that he might not love me or protect me anymore if he knew the truth. then i heard another song and it is josh turner i wouldn't be a man

There's a slow moon rising  
>It's shining on your skin<br>The way your body moves me  
>I know there's no holdin' back<br>No holdin' back

I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel like this  
>I wouldn't be a man if a woman like you<br>Was anything I could resist  
>I'd have to be from another planet<br>Where love doesn't exist  
>I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel like this<p>

I can feel passion flowing  
>As you fall into my arms<br>The secret way you touch me  
>Tells me there's no holdin' back<br>No holdin' back

I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel like this  
>I wouldn't be a man if a woman like you<br>Was anything I could resist  
>I'd have to be from another planet<br>Where love doesn't exist  
>I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel like<br>Roll with me baby all night long  
>Soul to soul with me baby all night long<p>

I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel like this  
>I wouldn't be a man if a woman like you<br>Was anything I could resist  
>I'd have to be from another planet<br>Where love doesn't exist  
>I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel like thi<p>

we sat down since i was getting kind of tired of dancing. i was feeling miserable and scared worse then i have ever felt being john dirty little secret and now i was with randy and i was hiding a dirty little secret from him. mickie james song comes on and me and her go and do our country dance and laugh have fun. after the song me and mickie went to get a drink and mickie look at me and said " ok what is the deal you have been acting weird all night?" mickie was the only girl out of all that i hang out with that i truly trusted. i look at her and replied" earlier me and jeff left the mall". mickie nod her head and act like she wanted me to go on and say what i had to say. i replied" we went to the clinic i thought long and hard about the baby and i love miracle she is my everything but realize i could be pregnant with john kid again scared the hell out of me and i had abortion the worse part was afterward me and jeff went to his car and i listen to my voicemail it was sam telling me that the baby was not john it was randy and she also told randy that and he is so happy and i feel so crappy.

me and mickie did not know that kelly kelly heard everything and goes to our table and tells randy that she has something to tell him. randy gets up and said" what up? kelly" kelly replied" i heard mickie and heaven talking and um i heard she had abortion today" randy did not know what to say but all he knew is that he felt the viper wanting to come out.


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 19

me and mickie were just talking and making jokes as we were talking with the girls who are eve (not this stupid storyline on raw or whatever they have her doing at least stupid in my opinion) maria, ashley and layla. ashley was the first one to notice randy walking toward us. ashley said" oh my i thought the viper look was only in the ring thats creepy" i look over my shoulder and shallow hard and kind of did a quick look around and i did not see john or sam, so i did not know why he was mad because i had not told him yet. randy said" excuse me girls but can i steal heaven away for a moment" the tone he use scared me and the girls but they nod their heads and walk off and randy grab my arm and pull me into the hall. i wanted to yelp out in pain because he had such a tight girp on my arm but i figure whatever he was mad about me that me yelp would not help. randy said" did you?" i look at his face and in his face reaction i felt what he was trying to ask me was hurting him. i gentle caress his face with my hand he did not have a tight grip on and said" baby whats wrong"randy replied" do not do that i am mad at you, you can have cena's daughter but you kill our son but if it was john you would have wanted to keep it, if you love him so much just go back to him" the hand i was caressing his face with turn into a slap and tears in my eyes and replied" you know that is not it i do not want cena, morrison or dibiase or anyone but you, i did not know the kid was yours until after and it made me feel so sick to my stomach of what i did if you want to get mad or piss at someone guess what john and sam did this not me, they are the ones that told us that it was john kid on your birthday, i remember how hurt you look i remember how i pray every night that something was wrong the kid had to be yours but when prays did not change i do not know i thought about what you said about not being about to love the kid and i could not do that to a child a child needs two parents to love them so after doing things with the girls, jeff took me to the clinic because i know how he is and i knew you would not know, then after it happen we walk to the car and i heard my voicemail and it was from sam and i felt sick and sad and horrible" when i look up randy was gone and i just walk over and sat down in a chair and brought my knees to my chest and start crying. then i felt two arms wrap around me and someone gentle rubbing my back and i look up and smile softly it was jeff and mickie and the girls around me. i said" he is mad at me, i did not mean i did not mean to" i start crying again it was like i could not form a sentence and i was angry at my self for crying over a guy again i thought i was done with that after i get done with john. jeff replied" it is going to be ok beside if he really loves you like he says he does then he will forgive you" i did not know what to say because i was afraid that my mistake just ruin my happiness.

after a while everyone left me by my self and i just sat there thinking of what i was going to do next. a southern voice said" is this seat take" i shook my head without looking up at who it was. the voice said" he loves you, i mean you were gone for two months he was taking care of that little miracle name miracle we wanted him to move on and he didn't you have that his heart but it might take him a while to realize you did what you thought was best" i softly nod my head and slowly look up and it was ted on my left and kristen on my right. ted hugs me and said" i would be mad at you but i know how much him being angry with you kills you and i realize the choice you made is already making you sad" i was thankful to be around such good friends but the only person i wanted to tell me it was ok and everything was going to be ok was randy.

meanwhile randy was drinking at the bar with alex riley, evan bourne, cody rhodes, christian cage, jeff hardy and john morrison and randy was not saying a word. he was just playing with a ring box that was in his pants pocket and he open it and start playing with the ring in his pocket. kelly,nikki, brie, natalya and beth walk over to the guys. jeff notice this and knew what they were going to do so he just decide to watch randy and make sure randy did not do anything stupid. kelly said" does anyone want to dance with us i mean we are sexy divas with no dates we couldnt find real man." a few of the guys that knew what kelly was doing rolled their eyes. alex riley look over at kelly and said" we all know who you are talking about and who you want kelly, and the same goes for the rest of you leave him alone" randy looks at alex and growl and replied" do not tell them or me what to do you are not the boss of me or them so back off" cody did not know but he figure that there was going to be one only person that gets randy to listen so he gets up and walks over and gets ted. alex riley and evan and everyone was just sitting there just to see what randy next move was since they knew why the girls walk over toward them because randy had just told them since he was drinking and they did not know why he was drinking since him and heaven have to go backc to the hotel soon and take care of two children. kelly gentle touch his arm and said" how about we go dance randy" the song that was playing was baby bash ft. t-pain cyclone randy smile and replied" sure unlike these fools i want to have fun" kelly smirks like she just wanna a grand present. brie and nikki and the other girls were smiling like they were happy for their leader. alex just sat there since he knew that randy was drunk and most likely he did not know what he was doing. jeff gets up with mickie and they were dancing because they figure that would be easier to watch randy and kelly.

meanwhile cody comes out where me and ted and kristen were sitting. because kristen did not feel like dancing and the girls were hitting on ted in front of her and with her being pregnant ted just wanted her not to be stress and they were checking on me. i look up and see cody and said" codes what up" cody replied" hey i have to steal ted from you lovely ladies" i giggle because i like cody lisp. cody roll his eyes and said" i wil get you later for that shorty" i stop laughing and roll my eyes and ted lauighs and gets up and kiss kristen cheek and said" i will be right back" the boys walk away and left me and kristen alone. kristen said" we are having a little girl, he does not know yet but i am going to tell him" i smile and hug her and replied" that is so cute daddy priceless princess aww" kristen said" i am glad we came to check on you, you are like one of the only girls that i can stand around ted or period" i giggle and nod my head and replied" i know what you mean right now kelly is probably all over randy" i sigh softly and shallow the huge lump that was forming in my throat. kristen hugs me and said" he loves you he is just hurt right now i mean you heard him at the tables they are talking about making our kids part of this crazyness they wanted to make a young legacy" i start laughing and kristne look at me like i lost my darn mind. i replied" can you image our kids during their pose that they do going into the ring" kristen start laughing and it felt kind of good to laugh even if it was making fun of randy and ted. kristen said" why would cody need ted?" i look at her and replied" most likely kelly is flirting with randy or something and randy is drinking not listening to anyone and he figures the only person he will listen to will be ted" kristen nod her head and we just sat there.

meanwhile cody and ted walk into the room that the dance was being held in. ted said" i thought my prom fight was the only thing i would have to deal with who knew a second prom would be a bad idea" cody laugh at him and replied" yeah but you have the two prettiest girls downstairs" ted nod his head with a smile on his face all proud and said" true so maybe the second chance prom is not all that bad" cody roll his eyes and laugh and they both walk in to see kelly dancing on randy. cody said" is she missing something" ted replied" yeah a pole" kelly was all over randy like grinding him and everything. ted walk over and grab randy and randy look at him and said" what" ted replied" go downstairs and talking to heaven dont do this stupid stuff with a girl that is a good stripper because that is all she is, she is not important randy that is a good girl downstairs that is crazy in love with you go talk to her" randy replied" you are not the boss of me and if she wanted to talk to me so bad she could have came up here" ted replied" no she cant because if she saw kelly and u dance like this, let me put it to you this way little randy wouldnt be making kids and little kelly over her would be going to a near by hospital" randy said" that would be good if i could not have kids since she just wants cena kids" ted replied" no she dont damn just go talk to her" randy said" no come on kelly lets go somewhere else so we can talk and have fun" kelly smile and walks with randy and they walk out of the room and head upstairs. they go into a room to talk and randy trips over his own feet and the ring falls on the floor and kelly picks it up and put it on her finger and smile.

meanwhile ted comes back downstairs and said" heaven go upstairs and talk to randy he is being crazy" i replied" be crazy by what drinking or dancing with a hooker" kristen laughs and ted laughs and replied" both can you please go upstairs he might listen to you" i sigh and get up and said" ok but if it does not go well i am leaving with you guys deal" ted nod his head and i sigh and head upstairs i hated walking upstairs and mostly walking upstairs in heels made it worse for me. i walk toward the room that the guys said they saw him going toward and sigh as i get my nervous under control and i walk over toward the door and knock on it and hope to god that kelly did not answer it. the door opens and i froze it was kelly but that was not the reason why i was froze was that a engagement ring on her left finger. i shook my head thinking i know he would not ask her to marry him over what i did. kelly smile and i wanted to knock that smile off of her face.

kelly said" hey heaven me and my fiance are celebrating you are ruining the party" i roll my eyes and push her and walk in and said" randy" randy was not looking at me and i knew he was drunk so i walk over and kneel in front of him and said" i love you more then anything i hope we will be ok because it not just for us but for the little girls" i get up slowly and kiss him softly since looking at him was killing me it was like a blank stare was on his face. kelly push me and said" stay away from my man" i get up and replied" he is not yours, you are something fun guys like to do but they dont love you" then we start fighting and then i felt someone pick me up and push me out side and i look up and it broke my heart what i saw it was randy and then the door closed behind him. i walk downstairs with tears in my eyes as i was walking my eyes get a little bit hard for me to see and i just fall down the stairs. i knew i messed up but i get up and throw the heel off and walk toward ted and kristen. i said" lets go" ted replied" what is wrong?" i said" i fall down the last two steps but i am ok he give her a ring and he pick me up an set me out of the room" ted sigh softly not knowing that randy had a ring and sigh softly and said"heaven" i replied" ted he is drunk she is blond and dumb and me i just been passed around basically why should my feeling matter in this case they did not matter the last time" ted just stared at me and i could tell he was trying to think of something to say. i said "can we go i just want to go back to the hotel change in my pjs and watch movies with my girls" ted replied" can i join the party" i giggle softly said" sure i guess my girls and my teddybear" me and kristen giggle and we walk toward the car. then mickie and jeff came with us and mickie just hug me knowing that this was killing me even through i was trying to act brave. but that ring was playing over and over in my head it was the most beautiful ring i have ever saw in my life it was blue and green sparkles it was prefect and it was on HER left ring finger. i could not wait to see the girls and tuck them in and just basically eat junk food and crying my self to sleep. when we get to the hotel jeff carries me since ted told me he want to get the trainer and having the trainer check my ankle out. when we all get back to my room the girls were a sleep and me and mickie and kristen just sat there as the boys left us alone.

meanwhile kelly and randy in the hotel room. kelly said" now that little gitch is gone how about we get back to where we know we want to go and never been" randy replied" i am tired you sleep in that bed and i sleep in this one i love heaven i am just very angry at her" kelly roll her eyes and said "then why did you give me this ring" randy turn around and replied" kelly i did not give that to you so give it back it fall out of my pocket it is and only is for heaven" kelly said" no you ask me you cant unask me that is not how it goes" randy roll his eyes and replied" whatever in the morning that ring is mine you are gone out of here and heaven and i are going to be ok now just go to sleep" he kick off his shoes and lays in the bed staring out at the window and soon fall a sleep. kelly sigh this is not how she thought things were going to go at all. kelly walks over toward his phone and realize it was lock and sigh as she try to figure out what the code was to unlock it.

meanwhile me and mickie and kristen and ted and jeff and evan were watching movies in our room. i felt like a third wheel at least me and evan felt like the third wheels since mickie james and jeff were a couple and ted and his wife. i miss randy not having him holding me in his arms was literally murdering me from the inside out. i sigh softly and i grab my phone went to contact and click on his name and click on text

" hey it is me, i am back at the hotel missing you i know i made a horrible choice but you have to believe me if i knew the baby was yours i would not have done what i have done i love you if you cant forgive me i understand - your heavenly angel H3v3n

after i set the phone down and finish watching movies about two in the morning mickie and kristen were getting sleepy so the boys walk them to their rooms. evan look over at me and said" are you going to be ok alone?" i nod my head and get up and hug him and replied" yeah i have my girls and my friends and ill have my boy in my heart and on my mind and soon i will have him back in my arms and be back in his where i belong" evan smiles and i walk him out but in my heart was ust thin line of hope that all i told evan would happen but most part of me knew that i was living in a dream world. i lock the door and walk toward my bed after slipping out of the dress into some pjs. i check my phone and was shock at what i saw.

"he is mine now"

five hours later i walk down the hall toward the last room in the hall and lightly knock on the door not believe i was here and not sure what i was doing. i lightly knock on the door as my body was screaming at me to run but for some reason my brain and my feet were not getting the connection to run. when the handle move and i slowly look up and i meet blue eyes that use to have such affect on me and still doing since our daughter as his eyes. i said"hi john"


	20. Chapter 20

chapter 20

to the look on john face will surprise would be a understatement of the decade or maybe even the century. i could not believe him, because i was surprise that i was standing in front of his door considering after all the pain he put me through and randy through and our daughter miracle through and he was the reason i had made the dumb decision that ruin my life but yet i was still standing in front of him. he look at me with a look in his eyes i never seen before it was mix of happiness and unsureness. i did not know why he would be either one of thoses things i was not here to get back with him but i was here to talk to him because he use to be randy best friend and i need someone to help me figure out a way to get randy back. john said " what are you doing here?" i stand there and cross my feet and lean against the wall and replied" i just need your help look randy mad at me and i do not know what to do to get him unmad at me" he sigh softly i knew what that meant it means "oh you are not here to get back with me" sigh. i stood back up normal and just turn around and said" never mind it is your fault and sams that he is mad at me and your fault that my little girl yet again lose someone she has grow to love yet you do not care" i start walking away feeling like once again loneliness is all i had left. i decide to downstairs where the kids were at with mickie and kristen since the boys were at the gym. my ankle was sore but it was just really bad bruise. this was the first morning without having randy near me and unlike when i was kidnapped i knew where he was and who he was with and everything. i could not get the image of that ring on that fake blond finger or the fact that he pick me up but not in a romantic way and just put me out of his room. i see the girls and smile since miracle and alanna were just looking around not paying attention. i wish to be that young and innocent all over again but then the real world was pain and reality and sadness and everything. i see layla and eve and cody and zack. eve and zack made a cute couple even through raw right now i have a lame storyline for eve and zack in my opinion. cody look like he was a happy boy on christmas morning having layla talk to him. i walk over and said" is there room for one more?" eve nod her head and hug me and i pull up a seat and just sat down beside her. after the boys ate they had to head to the gym so me and the girls move over toward the other table where mickie and kristen and the little girls were at. miracle climbs in my lap and said" mommy where is daddy" she had such a serious look on her face as i gentle tuck her hair behind her ears and said" he is busy baby girl but i bet when he is not he will come get you and little alanna." she smile and nod her head and put her head on my shoulder as i just run my fingers gentle through her hair.

meanwhile with randy and kelly at the hotel where the prom had been held at. randy woke up with a major hang over and look over and jumps out of bed, since it was not heaven laying next to him but kelly kelly. now he try to remember what happen the night before but he could not remember what happen. randy notice the ring and it was on kelly finger and now he knows something crazy must have happen last night. he quickly gets up and grab his shoes and his shirt and tip toes over but realize that he could not get the ring from kelly hand because it would wake kelly up and that was the last thing randy wanted or need at the moment. he walks out of the room and walk out of the hotel and calls a cab to get to the hotel that they were staying at and puts his shoes on and his shirt and walks into the hotel. he heard two little voices saying "daddy" he turns around and see miracle and alanna and kneels down and they run to him and he picks them up. he look over them and see heaven talking to the girls. he realize he must have done something really stupid for one her not getting up and coming to him and for two acting like she did not even know he was there. randy put miracle down in her chair and alanna down in the chair that she was sitting in before he walk in. randy said" hey girls" mickie, layla and eve and heaven did not say anything to him and kristen just look at him and said" ted and cody are in the gym" randy replied" i know ted text me and told me that but i do not care heaven can we talk?" i look at him and just look away i could not look at him without feeling tears wanting to roll down my face. i shook my head and said" go talk to your furture wife you know she is barbie and you are ken prefect couple" i just look back down fighting the tears was becoming a little harder with him being near me. kristen look at randy and me and i think she felt pity for us or something because i look up and saw her talking to randy.

kristen gets up and her and randy walk toward the gym since ted also told randy that he had his gym clothes with him. kristen said" she is just upset i mean i know last night you were mad at her but you did some harass things after like how u act toward her and really talking to kelly and acting like you did with kelly that is way up there on the dont ever do list along with marrying or whatever you and her did last night" randy replied" i did not get married to kelly she most have stole the ring out of my pants pocket or whenever i trip last night it must have fall out since i took it out of the box when i was at the bar with the boys thinking but i would never do that to heaven i love her not kelly not anyone else but heaven and our girls, it just i was upset we could been have a boy soon and she took that away from me" kristen sigh and hugs randy and they walk into the gym and notice that john was in there and everyone was acting normal for the most part but john was talking to ted. randy said" it is his fault and sam fault that me and her are like this now" kristen replied" they dont control what you do you control what you do" randy knew that kristen was right but he was still annoyed. he walk over toward ted stuff and grab his bag since he did not think he would act or be nice toward john like ted was being and ted knew what he did to heaven how could he be nice to john after what he had done.

meanwhile mickie and me were with the girls. miracle said" mommy daddy was talking to you why didnt you go with him" i sigh softly since i did not know how to explain this to her since i was not that great at explain things and said" baby right now mommy just cant talk to daddy but dont worry i have a idea i know there is someone that likes to dance how about we go to our room and listen to music until daddy comes to get you ok" miracle shook her head and replied" can we go down to the gym please" i said" no miracle daddy and his friends are done there working" alanna said" come on daddy does not have a problem with us going down there" i sigh it was two against one and they were three and two. mickie said" how about we go to the gym the pool is near and we can get some sun" i knew why she said something about going out in the sun so i would not have to see randy and smile softly and replied "ok" i go upstairs and found a blue biniki and a cover for it and we head downstairs.

when we walk into the gym and i saw kelly all over randy and felt sick to my stomach worse then any morning sickness i have ever felt. kristen and ted notice me and ted tap randy shoulder and randy turns and looks at me and give me one of those smirks and i felt like i was going to turn into water in his hands. randy said" hey" kelly turn and notice me and replied" what are you wearing" i said a bikini with a cover over it anyways the girls wanted to see their dad. me and mickie walk out of the gym and kelly sigh thinking i do not like kids.

when me and mickie go outside we see maria, eve, ashley, kristen and layla. we see jeff and evan and cody and justin and alex and a few other guys in the pool playing basketball it look like. eve said" i saw her ring was he going to give that to you" i replied" i do not know i do not know anything anymore but it is pretty i know that i saw it last night for the first time when she open the door when ted wanted me to go talk to randy" ted heard his name and said" i am sorry i did not know what he was doing with that thing and i know you care about him and he cares about you i do not know what his problem is" i laugh and said" its not your fault i am not going to force him to do anything unless he wants to" i put my cell phone and the code on it that no one knows and i walk toward the pool and stick my feet in and i saw two guys coming near me with smiles on their face. i said matthew korklan and cody rhodes you two pull me in i will make you regret it". we all three were laughing and it felt good to laugh and hang out with my friends. i splash the boys and they splash me and i was not pay attention until i was pick up and throw in the water and i pop up and notice blue eyes and roll my eyes since it was miz. i thought great now i have to wash the miz off i do not know what soap could handle that. i sigh softly because when i hit the water hard it mess my ankle more and i get out of the water slowly and look down at it. i was pay attention to my ankle that when someone pick me up i almost let out a scream until i look and notice tan and blond hair and sigh softly it was alex riley. alex said" i am sorry wiz was a jerk, are you ok?" i nod my head and replied" yeah i just bruise my ankle pretty bad last night thanks alex" then i heard a voice" what happen to your ankle" i could literally feel chills but in the good way since it was randy. alex puts me down near my stuff and goes and gets me a drink or at least that is what he said. i look at randy and said" last night after i was um kindly toss out of your room with mrs. barbie i was walking downstairs and i was so hurt and upset that my tears kind of cloudy my walking and i miss the last two steps but i just bruise my ankle that can be fix within time, some other parts of me i am not so sure-" i was about to say something else when i felt his lips crashing on mine and i felt my toes curling up. i could literally feel my air that was in my lungs escape in this kiss. randy pulls away and said" ok one thing kelly stole the ring when it fall out of my pocket the only person i love and i will ever love is you and our girls now yeah i was mad at you last night about the abortion but when i woke up this morning and you were not there i felt like my brightness that has been in my life was not in my life this morning it was dull i want to be with you" i was speechless and trying to catch my breathe. i said" i am sorry you made me feel like john use to last night right now i am not sure" i get up slowly and walk back into the hotel and i walk into the gym to grab me a drink. kelly walk over toward me and said" stay away from my fiance" i roll my eyes and turn around and replied" your fiance? oh the one that is in your head good point i do not want crazy people near my daughter" kelly said" you mean daughters when i marry randy you cna have the little brats" i could feel my blood boiling did she just call my daughter and my step daughter a brat.

i notice there was only her and her friends in the gym, so i could not slap her since they would gang up on me. i said" randy doesn't love you because if he did he would havent give me a mind blowing kiss out side just a few moments ago" one of the freakness twin magic said you are a lair you know he wants kelly and you are just jealous. i roll my eyes and replied" considering i have a whole bunch of witness out side i am not a liar and one more thing kelly did he ask you to marry him or did you see it and pick it up because there is a difference" i took a sip of my juice and kelly was basically try to scare me with her verison of the stare down. i walk out back toward the gym but i realize alanna and miracle and i need towels since thanks to miz i was wet. i turn to walk down the stairs but i lost balance and everything just went black.


	21. Chapter 21

chapter 21

randy point of view

we have been at the hospital for two hours and we have heard nothing about heaven. i hope she is alright i cant lose her and the girls cant lose her. i cant believe she was at the buttom of the stairs. i cant believe it has been two hours ago when john walk over and told me that something happen to heaven. me and him both went inside and i look down and we saw her and she was not moving but she was still breathing. when we move her a little bit i had put my hand on the back of her head and when we move her. i move my hand and i saw blood on my hand. it was then that i notice there was something seriously wrong and we call the ambulance and we have been here for two hours. i am thankful that kristen and ted are watching the girls because i did not want them to come to the hospital at the moment because i did not want them to be scared. i hope she is ok and if someone push her and i found out about it oh it is not going to be a pretty sight for them. mickie and jeff and cody and both johns with ashley and maria and eve and layla were sitting around. yeah both johns but i do not know if she can forgive him or talk to him maybe i should as well try for her.

after another 30 minutes pass i could not just stand there and do nothing beside pacing back and forth and making my self dizzy and i could not sit down and do nothing. so i head down the hall toward the little church. i am not much of a praying person but this was a special case. i walk toward the front row and get on my knees. i said" i know i have not been here in a while sorry just been kind of busy and i know i have not talk to you in a while but there just this amazing girl who is amazing mother and my best friend i wanted to make her my wife things just get complicated but i need you to bring her back to me and our girls and our friends and our family, i need you to give her strenght make her strong i know i have ask alot everytime i do talk to you but it is always about her or for her i am not being a selfish man she has change me for the best she is my light that reach for me during my darkness.i sigh softly and said' please god if this has to be my last request take me dont take my girl i know the song is dont take the girl but she is my girl and i love her and i care about her" i get up and head back to where everyone was at and everyone was staring at the doctor.

end of randy point of view

the doctor explain to everyone that they had to do a surgery to fix something because of the blood that heaven has lost that they had to do a surgery to fix a hole in her heart that she was born with so it would not cause more problems. almost everyone was surprise to learn that she was born with that condition everyone but for three people. randy, mickie and john just stood there staring at the doctor. the doctor said" the head injury is bad but we wont know how bad until she wakes up" the doctor gets called to the operation room and mickie and randy and john told that everyone should go back to the hotel and that they would call them if something changed. everyone left and mickie went to go get something to eat leaving the boys alone for the first time since heaven was kidnapped by john. john look over at randy who was leaning against the wall and it was almost like the life had been took right out of him. john walk over and said"randy she is going to be fine she is a subborn bullheaded fighter who is going to wake up be in pain but fight through it she has found her way back to you so many times she will do it again" randy nod his head not saying a word since he had the worse situation going around and around in his head. john knew exactly what randy was thinking. john said" randy if she lose her memory or lost it you help her remember once i know you can do it again in alot of ways i hate my self for hurting her and liz, i guess i do not part of me like having two girls but the other part of me could tell the difference between the two and i guess that part of me fall in love with both and did not know how to let either one of them go" randy look up at john and replied" i am afraid when she wakes up she wont know me and she will only know her life with you" randy stops knowing he was fighting trying not to cry and said" i love her, i love miracle and i love alanna they change me in their own little sweet crazy oh my god way and i lost one of them three i do not know what i would do"

two hours past mickie took john to the arena and came back to stay with randy since he was on smackdown he did not have to be there tonight and since mickie and jeff were on tna that did not have to be at their thing until wednesday. mickie comes back to the hospital and see randy out side smoking and she sighs. he only did that when he was really nervous or take a breather. mickie walk over and sat down and thought randy had not even notice her, since it seem like he was in his own world. randy said" she wants me to quit and i try to quit smoking but i cant she is in that room in that condition because of me" mickie gentle rub his back and replied" randy dont blame yourself her being in the hospital bed has nothing to do with you she most have lose her balance between her sore ankle and stuff" randy said" i have a gut feeling she was pushed i do not know why but everything inside of me is screaming she got push and when i found out who push her they will have hell to pay" mickie replied" if it was a girl me and the girls will deal with her or them or whatever" randy nod his head and did not say anything else as he sat there. mickie hope and prayed that heaven pull through and nothing bad would happen. mickie was always thinking who would have wanna this to happen and she came up with a list pretty fast. randy said" it was kelly or one of her friends i told kelly i never prospal and knowing heaven she must have said something to kelly and kelly most have push her or had one of her friends do it, this is my fault." mickie did not know what to say but she knew if heaven woke up and randy was blaming himself that it would make heaven mad and sat that he was doing that and she did not need to be either one of thoses feeling she need to be healing. mickie said" look heaven is suborn bullheaded tough as nails fighter who has three people she deeply cares for now i know she will come back to you and the girls" randy just sigh softly and said" i was going to prospal to her i had it all plan out in my head and then the abortion thing came out and i get mad and scared and upset but i always and will always love her" mickie nod her head and it look like randy has not ate or anything and she know it has only been a few hours but he still look bad. mickie said" get up dont agrue with me and lets go you need food and you need to take care of yourself because you need to be health for her" randy sigh knowing mickie was right but he did not feel like eating but he did get up and stomp out his cigratte and they go back in to the hospital to get food. randy just grab a grilled chicken sandwhich, a bag of chips and water. mickie was going to tell him to eat more but she decide against it. mickie grab some chips and a coke since her and john had grab something to eat when she took john back to the arena. randy ate but it was almost like he was a zombie. mickie said" where are the girls?" randy replied" ted and kristen are watching them, they said they need the pratice plus they were the only two i kind of trust with the girls since miracle acts like she has a crush on all the guys even through she is two and alanna has a little crush on cody and yeah" mickie laughs and said" so i will take it they have no idea that their mommy is in the hospital" randy replied" not yet i mean i did not want to scary them especial after the last time when she get kidnapped so i am going to wait until she wakes up" mickie nod her head and knew that randy was doing the best thing for his children.

two hours later it was eight o'clock mickie turn on raw hopeful to maybe get randy to stop pacing back and forth. she was getting dizzy and she knew that it had to be making him dizzy. mickie said" randy sit down please you are making me dizzy and very annoyed and you walking in circles is not helping anyone she will be fine and when the doctors let us go see her, you will see the fighter you fall in love with." randy sigh and run his hands through his short hair. after six hours of off and on paciing randy sat down and his legs start bouncing up and down. mickie sigh

meanwhile nurses and doctor set heaven up in her room and heaven being a sleep. the doctor made a miracle discovery heaven did have abortion but she still had a child in but it had died because of all of the blood and stuff. after the doctors and nurse check on her and everything was set up. they turn off the lights and walk out of the room and the doctors went to go tell randy and mickie that heaven was in her room. mickie told randy that he can go and that she would just tell everyone what was going on and that they would be back in the morning and randy just nod his head and head toward heaven room that the doctor told him where she was at. randy walk over toward the door and open it but it felt like it weight a ton and he walk in and saw heaven head wrap her in a white cloth and it sent a flash back of her and the car crash. he walk over and held her left hand and said" you know we really have to stop meeting like this that is what u said every day for two weeks when u did not know who i was or who anyone was, you see you have this amazing daughter and little alanna is so crazy about you, i have good news but i think the abortion coming out kind of mess everything up sam signed her rights over and i want you to adopt alanna so we can be a true family" randy did not say another word the flash back was freaken him out.

the next morning randy was a sleep holding my hand. i flick my eyes open and groaned softly the sun was shining in my face and i block it with my hand the best way i could see someone was my hand. i smile when i turn my head and notice it was randy but pain shot through my body when i move my head that i bit on my buttom lip not to scream out in pain. then i sigh softly as i try to remember what happen and why i was in the hospital. i slowly sat up and just look at randy and sigh softly since i was scared he was just there since no one esle was here for me and he was going to go back to barbie. then i heard the door wristle open and turn my head and bit on my buttom lip this was heck moving in general and then i saw it was kelly and felt sick to my stomach. kelly walk over and kiss randy and he wakes up and start kissing her. i open my eyes and look over and realize that it was just a horrible dream at least i hope it was just a horrible dream. randy was still a sleep and i just look up at the ceiling. i did not know if i should be mad at him for the whole kelly thing and him being engaged or believe him. my head was hurting really bad like it hurt remember but i was glad that i did not forgot randy or our kids.

a hour past and a nurse walk in to check on me and randy was still a sleep since i did not have the heart to wake him up. the nurse notice i was up and smile and said" he has never left your side you have one of a kind guy right there" i nod my head and replied " yeah him and our girls mean the world to us" the nurse smile and took my temp and pressure and left the room. randy was the love of my life and i dream every day of him and i get married and him asking me.

thirty minutes later i was still laying there and getting bored but i did notk now how i was going to wake up randy. i sigh and move my hand he was holding and when i move it slowly it was like he jerk a wake like he was having a bad dream or something. randy look over at me and smile and it was the same smile that could make me turn into pool of jello. randy said" hey there beautiful" i could feel my cheeks turning red just on that comment alone. i replied" what happen?" randy said " i was hopping you could tell me, me and john found you at the buttom of the stairs bleeding so what happen" i shug my shoulders because i really could not remember beside me talking to kelly and then everything went blank after that. randy sigh softly and i felt him gentle touching my face and said" baby i love you everything is going to be ok i promise i wont let anyone hurt you i know i have said that before and i know i am the worse" i knew what he was doing and i had to stop him and i lean up and kiss him softly and he seem kind of surprise but he kiss me back and we start making out right there in the hospital room. randy slowly pull away and said" damn i could get use to wake up to that every morning" i giggle and roll my eyes and replied" me to but right now i do not know if i can" he look at me like i was crazy as i sigh softly and said" the ring you give kelly i do not know part of me wants to believe you but the other part of me is not so sure" randy look heart broken and i felt so bad i have give him a reason to have that look twice in the past two days or three and i hated my self for it. he kiss my cheek softly and whisper" i love you, i do not know how esle to say it but i know how i am going to show it, see you baby doll" he walks out of the room leaving me confused and slightly scared of what he was going to do.


	22. Chapter 22

chapter 22

randy has not came back to the hospital and part of me was scared of what he was doing since he seem kind of weird when he left and the other part of me was kind of sad that he left me alone in the hospital. the doctors explain that they had done the heart surgery on my heart to fill in the hole that i was born with but that was really not my main concern at the moment randy was my main worry. i felt scared but i turn on the tv to try to take my mind off of things. doctors always told me that i had a few damage disks in my back so right now i was luck to be able to move what little i could. when i realize that there was nothing on tv i just turn it off and just started staring out the window as it was lightly raining. the door made a noise when it open and i smile since it was ted, mickie, kristen, ashley, cody, and both johns. mickie hug me and said" do not scary us like that ever again and if you do take randy with you" i just look at her since i did not know if that was a joke or not but if it was it was not a good one or a funny one at all. ted replied" speaking of randy where is he?" i shug my shoulders and siad" i do not know he just left a hour or so ago saying he had something to do and that he would be back" he did not say when or if he was going to come back but i did not want to tell anyone else that so i just kept it to myself. i notice the girls were not with anyone and i look at mickie and she laugh and said" alex, evan and jeff and eve and maria are watching them they are ok they have no idea you are here but they are ok" i smile softly thankful that my kids were ok. then i look into john blue eyes and knew he was thinking of a question to ask me and i knew what it was and it was did i know what happen or who done this to me. i said" no i do not know who push me or what happen to me" everyone look at me with weird look on their faces and i pointed at john and everyone laugh, since john was just looking at me in shock with his mouth wide open. everyone left after a while but for ted and mickie and kristen which i was thankful for. mickie said" do you love randy?" i replied" yeah it just i am not sure if my heart can trust him" mickie nod her head and just sat there and we just sat there in silence. ted said" i am glad you are ok, you complete that boy and thoses little girls lives more then you know" i smile softly because that made me feel good. the door makes the noise and i look up and freeze it was the last person i ever thought would come and see me.

i sigh softly wanting to say something but how do you say something to a women that makes you feel that you are not worth love or care in the world. i said"what are you doing here?" the women replied"i heard you are in the hospital i thought i could come see how you are doing and if you were alive or dead" i sigh and roll my eyes since it was the same crap she pull everytime i was in the hospital or everytime she found out that i was in and she was not there. she was not really there for me she was just here to see how i was so she could take my money that i got away from me. i think the only thing she see me as is atm and i am not atm. ted notice who the women is and said" who are you?" the women look over at ted and replied" her mother" mickie look at me and look at my mom and look back at me and i knew what she was thinking that she was my mom and we look more like sisters then mother and daughter which i hated hearing. she look at me and said" where is mistake?" i felt my blood boiling she only called miracle a mistake because that is what she saw me as. kristen,ted and mickie all look at me i think just to see how i would reaction or what i would say. i said"leave" she replied" i have a right to be here" i said" a right yes and need and want no no one needs or wants you here so get out" i was not going to cry she made me do that more times then i can remember i was not going to keep giving her that power. she said" ok i will leave but i will be back to put that mistake in froster care and you come home" i did not say anything because for the simple fact i was tired of fighting her all the time on everything. the moment she left the room a few tears roll down my cheek. ted hugs me and then the girls and it made me feel a little bit but i was wondering where was randy.

meanwhile randy was back at the hotel pacing like a cage animal out side kelly kelly room. he did not tell anyone where he was going because he need to find out the truth on his own not with everyone there. he knew that he should be at the hospital but he need to know what really happen to protect heaven from it happen again or it happen again and it ending up worse. kelly walks toward her room and see randy outside her room and smile on her face thinking "stupid girl i am sorry it happen to end that way but he is mine now" she sigh and puts on a sad face and walk over toward him and gentle touch his shoulder and said"hey randy" randy replied" hey heaven is still out of it and i need to know what happen and i know she went to get towels and drinks for the girls and i was wondering how she end up down the stairs" kelly said" it was most likely john we all know how jealous he was of you and heaven and he figure if she forgot how to love him and be with him then he was going to make it happen again but this time she would not love you but she would love him" randy replied" that is so stupid kelly considering he is the one that found her and he said that she smell like someone prefume" kelly said" will i know me and the girls were in the gym and the rest were outside with you guys so i do not know who it could have been" randy pulls her into the room he hated what he was about to do but he had to do it. randy said"really if u knew the peson i would and could give them a thank you" kelly smile and said" how about u show me how you would thank someone and maybe i can help you" randy smile and start kissing kelly but in his mind it was not kelly it was heaven. he smile and after a while they were in bed. randy said" kelly come on tell me what happen" kelly replied" she was being mean to me and i do not know why i did it but i push her i was so mad and me and the girls run away because we get scared" randy smile since he just get her on tape saying that. randy gets up and said" wow you are really stupid i never like you kelly i have told you once i have told you a thousand times i do not want you i am going to call the police and you will be arrest stay away from my girlfriend and my kids" he gets off the bed and grab his shirt and look over his shoulder and said" you are so easy" he walks out and close the door behind him and smile since he get her to say it and he get the ring back. he decide to check on his girls and they were at the arena and he walks and check on them and notice they were with big show and john cena so he knew that they would make sure nothing happen to his girls. he told them what happen with kelly kelly and he told them to keep the little girls away from kelly kelly and all the other girls kelly kelly hangs out with. he did not want his girls getting hurt and he knew if miracle get hurt and heaven found out about it oh it would be a world war 3 kind of thing. he heads back to the hospital and notice heaven was sleep and mickie was watching tv and ted and kristen were gone. mickie see randy and said" she is a sleep has been for almost a hour and ted and kristen left to go see how their baby is doing, so where did you go?" randy replied" to deal with a matter that my small family doesnt have to worry about anymore" mickie smile and said" i will leave you two alone randy her mom came by and she was really upset about that" randy nod his head and gentle lays by heaven and gentle caress her cheek and watches her sleep.

i woke up a hour later to see grayish blue eyes looking at me and smile softly. randy said" hey there beautiful i am sorry i was gone for so long i had to take care of a matter in hand" i nod my head knowing what most likely he went to go do and most likely i did not know what to know how he get the answers he get if he get any at all.

**two months later **

everything has gone back to normal for the most part. kelly kelly was fired and arrest for assualt and try to have a murder. me and the girls were at home for the time being since i was recovering and randy thought it would just be a good idea if i stayed home. i did not know what he was thinking that like me being on the road with him and the girls healing would be a bad idea and it really did not brother me any since kristen was staying with me since ted was on the road alot. randy had left the house just like he had it the first time i was in the chair so it made everything easy for me to get to for the most part. the girls were down for the naps and me and kristen were making something to eat. they were having a good and they decide to name her anna-bella rose disbiase. kristen said" so how are you and randy?" i replied" we are really good we are almost back to where we were before the abortion and before the whole kelly kelly stealing ring and pushing me down stairs thing" kristen said" that is great so your and his three year is coming up what are you guys doing" i shug my shoulders and replied" i do not know most likely he will still be on the road and i am not really sure" kristen nod her head and i felt like she knew something i didn't but i decide that i would leave it alone. i notice my phone was making noise and i read the called id and it said un know number and i had a feeling who it was so i just told it to go to voicemail. kristen said" the kids are going to up soon do you want to take them to the park?" i nod my head and decide being out side would be a good idea since it was nice and cool and the kids like going to the park and i felt like we should go out so we would not be cope up in the house all day.

a hour later the girls woke up and we get them dressed and ready to head to the park and we walk to the park and me and kristen sat under the tree and watch the girls run around and play. i smile when i get a text message and it was from randy. it said

"hey i just wanted to say

rose are reds

voilets are blue

i hope you know i miss you-rko"

i laugh it was kind of corny but it was cute and funny. i smile and type"

aww that is cute. when you coming home?"

i smile when i hit sent and look up and see the girls playing on the slide and monkeybar area. i smile since me and randy had a surprise for alanna that we had not told her about or anyone really about yet and i could not wait to tell the surprise to everyone. i mean kristen knew because i told her and ted knew because she told him but not alot of other people knew. kristen said" so how does it feel to be a mom to two little girls" i replied" the best feeling in the world now they are sisters now me and randy just need a child since randy and sam kid is alanna now she is mine and randy and miracle is mine and john but now she is mine and randy i want me and randy to have a kid and i made a mistake by the abortion and i would never do that again." kristen nod her head and we just sat out there for a little while until it started to rain. i decide we could go get some ice cream and then go home and i would put a movie in for the kids before raw came on and alanna could see her nakebabies me and randy still had no clue why she called john cena and a few other naked babies. we go to the ice cream place kristen get triple chocolate, alanna gets chocolate and strawberry, miracle gets bubble gum and i get strawberry white chocolate cheese cake. we sat there and ate our ice cream and i could tell everything was really good and i love that everything was going so well for me and my family at this point in our lives.

later that night it was time for raw i was mad what the heck was big show doing helping john gm after the gm fired him. i thought it was stupid but at the moment i thought alot of storylines they were doing were a little dull and stupid. alanna and miracle said" is daddy champ again?" i shook my head and said" no sheamus is still champion, cm punk is still champion" alanna said" so captain c" i giggle softly and replied" yes christian is a champion now to" miracle and alanna go back to watch the tv and me and kristen laugh at the two little girls. after raw was over alanna and miracle both look at me and i sigh knowing what they wanted to know since john cena did just get knock out by big show. kristen went to put the girls in bed for me as i called randy to get answer for the girls. after three rings randy picks it up and said" hey baby girl i miss you" i replied" i miss you to" randy said" i know you do not like the idea of being home but i had to do what i thought was best for my girls and i figure u and the girls being home is what is best for now i love you" i smile knowing he could not see my smile and replied" i love you to and i know you are only doing what you thought was best for me and the girls" randy said" i will be home soon since our anniversary is coming up i am all yours that day" i smile since i could not wait just a day for me and randy and i could not wait to see what my surprise was from him since i had a feeling he was going be surprising me. we talk for a few more minutes and then he was getting tired so he went to bed.

**a week later **

kristen just took the girls to a day care school type of thing since me and randy both wanted the girls to be ready for school when they started. miracle went for two hours and alanna went a little longer. today was mine and randy anniversary but i had not heard from him all day and it was bugging me. i could not pace back and forth like i wanted to because my back was still screwed up. kristen walks in the house and notice me looking at my phone and said" you know mind control is not avabile so how about you call him?" i laugh softly and replied" no i am going to let him call me i mean i text him and he did not text me back and i do not want to bug him if he is driving or something" kristen nod her head since ted was riding with randy.

meanwhile randy and ted were at a near by diner/beach place getting ready for everything randy had planned. ted said" so are you going to finally ask her" randy nod his head and replied" yes i am going to ask her so is it cool that you watch the girls tonight" ted said" yes we are ok doing it i mean since you told me that your dad and brother and sister and mom went to go see a family member out of town we get it" randy smile since he was going to plan it out for a while. he get the ring and he was so happy and hope heaven said yes. randy text heaven

"hey baby girl i know you text me earlier things have been kind of crazy first traffic and raining and right now me and ted pull over and we do not know when we are going to be home but we will be there soon happy anniversary i love you" randy sent the message and finish getting the place said" so the deal is i drive and get the girls and we come here but kristen acts like she left something at the house and we tell heaven come in without us" randy nod his head and replied" yes and then i come out of the kitchen with her favorite food and me and her spend time together"ted smile hopping that this work for his two friends and one he was starting to consider a little sister.

two hours later me and kristen get miracle and we came back home and we saw ted waiting there for kristen and i saw kristen so happy. i was kind of jealous since this was mine and randy anniversary and he was not home. i knew being with someone that travel on the road alot was going to be hard and i sign my self up for it i just did not think it was going to be this hard on special days like these. ted hug me and pick up miracle and said" how about we all go out to eat" miracle nod her head and replied"can we mommy" i nod my head and said" sure" kristen replied" you are changing first" i look at her like she was crazy but oh well she was pregnant and i did not want to make her mad because i know what it was like to get a pregnant women mad and it was not a good thing. miracle said aunt kristen can i come to. kristen nod her head and me and miracle and kristen wnet back into the house for me to changing for us to go eat. kristen pick this nice outfit for me to wear to go out to eat it was blue kind of dress thing and it was really nice. i put it on and we went and then after we get to where we were going and ted get me out and told me to go on inside kristen said she forgot something at the house and that they would be right back. i just nod my head and headed inside the diner and it look like no one was in it. i thought great they left me in a haunted diner all by my self what friends i got. then it get dark and i notice it was darker because someone hands were over my eyes. the voice gentle said" u honest thought i would not be home for our anniversary are you kidding me?" i giggle softly because i knew who it was and smile softly. he gentle move his hands from my eyes and said" hey baby" he kiss me lightly and it made me feel so good that he was here with me. he gets the food and we eat and it was my favorite pasta with gralic. we ate and then randy brought out my favorite desert which is rasepberry white chocolate cheesecake (darn i am making my self hungry). randy walk over and turns on the music. he walks over toward me and we start dancing to justin moore till my last day. (it is not romance but i love the song). i smile as i put my head on randy shoulder and he had his arms around my waist so i would not fall. i felt like i was in heaven at this moment. then we dance to several home songs like brantley gilbert fall into me, brantley gilbert play me that song, brantley gilbert you do not know her like i do, tim mcgraw dont take the girl, and a few others and then i sat down and we head toward the beach and the sun was coming down and the sun was on the water and it was making the water look orange. it was getting kind of cool out side and i was fighting my coolness since i hardly get cold but i was not feeling good lately so me feeling cold was not a good thing. randy was being quiet which was weird but i think he was nervous and then i heard train song marry me. i turn around and on the grass hill behind randy was "will you marry me?" it was in different color candles and i remember read that each color mean something but at this moment i could not remember any of that. i had tears in my eyes and i look over at randy and he smile softly with the velvet box open with two and half karat ring with little diamonds on either side. randy said" i have known you for three years we have been through alot together up and downs and we have two great kids together yeah they might not be mine or yours biogical but we are going to fix that i want us to grow old together, i want us to have a life we both know we desreve i want to know when i am away that i have someone at home with my girls waiting for me, i want to marry my best friend i want to be with my best friend for the rest of my life so heaven maria summers will you marry me?" i had tears in my eyes and i was happy and surprise and everything i could feel that means happy at this moment i felt. i nod my head and said" yes randy i will marry you". randy slips the ring on my finger and gentle picks me up and basically we spin around and he lost his balance and falls on top of me and we both start laughing. we both just stare at each other for a while and i felt like i could just get lost in his eyes. randy smile and lean down and start kissing me and then i realize we were on a public beach and lean over and whisper" kristen and ted get the girls how about we go home and fix what we have to fix" randy replied" future mrs. orton are you try to seductive me" i giggle and said" is that a yes or a no" randy gives me one of his sexy smirks that sents goosebumps down my arms. he picks me up and carries me to the car and goes back to blow out all of the candles and then he grabs the chair and we head back home and we made love.

a month later it was august and alanna was starting preschool and miracle was going to first step and everything was going great. kristen was nine months pregnant and due any day and the guys were on the road. kristen realize her water broke and we went to the hospital three hours later little anna-bella rose dibiase was born. i call ted and he told me that he would be there when he could get a flight. kristen was a sleep and they were making sure everything was ok with little anna-bella.

i think the next chapter is going to be the wedding but i am not sure yet.


	23. Chapter 23

chapter 23

it was december it has been five months since randy ask me to marry him and when little anna-bella was born now she is five months old. the girls were at school and they were getting to be really smart which was what me and randy wanted for them. i could not help but think about christmas last year when me and randy were in a car crash and john kidnap me and i was with him for two months. tonight was my birthday and i was excited to get to go out and be normal. i love being a mom but when i got to go out and have fun i love that as well. there was a ring at the door and i was in the kitchen and i could hear the girls screaming asking who was at the door i whip my hand off on a table and i go to the door and i see my friends and smiles and let them in. hunter and his wife were going to watch the girls since hunter was dealing with arm injury. ted got me luke bryan tickets and meet and greet pass. (i get the concert i mean i get to go to the concert but i do not have meet and greet lol). the girls got me clothes or jewerly. alex get me gift card for music and cody get me some boots. there was knock at the door and i walk over and open it and smile it was mickie, ashley, jeff, and everyone else but for randy and i sigh softly since i had not really heard from randy all day or in a few days and i was worried about him. i smile when i see a guy i have grow into a friendship with and it was stephen (sheamus). he give me a cross kind of like he wears but it was tiny blue and teal diamonds with my name on the back of it. jeff look over at me and said" hey i get you brantley gilbert tickets and meet and greet he is a singer you like right" i giggle and hug him and replied" yes he is thank you jeffo" (brantley gilbert is a great singer i wish i could see him in concert and meet him). mickie gives me some clothes that she has designed and made her self. i was having fun with my friends and one of my friends went to pick up the little girls. i was just missing randy and really wishing he was here.

a hour later we order pizza and everyone was eating and talking and i smile and took the little girls upstairs and put a movie in fro them since they wanted to watch a movie. i come back where everyone was at and it was complete quiet and i did not see anyone and it was dark. i said "ok you guys so not funny what is going on" i could not find anyone and it was start to make me feel like what happen least year was going to happen all over again and that really scared me because i did not want to leave or lose randy or the girls again. i go toward the game room where i thought i heard something and sigh softly because it was only the tv. i laugh to myself thinking one of the guys must have left the tv on and i go to turn it off. then randy pop on the screen and said" do not turn me off" i look at the screen and start laughing and smiling and just look at the tv. randy said" i am home but i have a surprise for you come out side everyone is outside include the girls put on a jacket it is cold out here" i smile and turn off the tv and grab my hoodie that i had on the couch and slip it over me and i go out side and see everyone and it was lightly snow. randy smiles and walks over toward me and wrap his arms around me and said" happy birthday baby we will be spending every birthday together sorry it took me so long to get here" i smile and whisper" it is ok you are here now that is all that matters to me" randy said" ted is going to watch the girls and we are going to have one day just me and you before we have to go over seas to meet the soilders". i smile and kiss him softly and just hug him not wanting to let go of him since last year was playing in my head like a bad movie. randy whisper" hey listen to me i know what you are thinking that is not going to happen again i promise you that" he kiss the top of my head as i just stood there in his arms where i felt like this is where i belong for the rest of my life. we go back inside where i see a huge bag i did not see before. i look at randy who has a big huge dork smile on his face. randy said" i kind of went a little over boat on my presents for you for your birthday but oh well" i smile feeling like i was the luckiest girl in the world. the first box i open had this in it Pixie Heart Pendant  
>In Combination Yellow and White Gold. the second box had this in it <span>Carlye Toggle Necklace<span>  
>Sterling Toggle Necklace with Heart Locket.i open another box and smile it look just like a jacket from my favorite show one tree hill. it look like mia leather jacket and i look over at randy and he smile and siad" it is kind of the same one just a different color." i open another box and smile. they were UGG Australia Classic Tall Boot in Chestnut. the next present was Old Navy Reversible Bohemian Ethnic Cross Body Hobo Bag. i smile since alot of this stuff even look like stuff off of on my favorite tv show from a character like style or something. then i open another box and it had this in it Juniors' Xhilaration® Striped Hoodie in Red. the rest of the presents were different things from shows i like and stuff.<p>

two hours later randy was putting the girls to bed since the next day was just going to be me and him and no one esle. no phones, no tv, no nothing and that sound pretty good in my opinion. i was lays in mine and randy bed looking up the ceiling. i felt two arms wrap around me and i look over and saw blue eyes that i have been in love with for three years. randy said" what are those beautiful blue eyes thinking?" i smile and blushed and said" nothing just thinking" he smile and lightly kiss me and just wrap his arms around me where i felt like i was home. the next morning i woke up and the bed was empty. i sight to my self thinking last night was a dream a beautiful happy dream and that randy was still on the road. i get up slowly and go to the girls room and they were not in their rooms so i go toward the kitchen and see randy cooking and smile sincei was happy that last night was not a dream. i walk over and kiss him and he smile and said" hey there sleepy beauty" i smile and just stood there and he kiss the top of my head and said" i am making your favorite chocolate chip pancakes double choclate" i smile and kiss him since he made me feel so loved and special with the little things he did for me and our daughters. randy said"the girls already ate and were just pick up no future mrs. orton you are all mine" i smile and giggle and replied" ok mr. orton what do you want to do with our time alone?" randy send me one of his famous smirks and i felt everything in me turn into jello and melt. randy said" you will find out when the time is right" i smile and we ate when the food was ready.

after we ate randy told me that the girls were coming to get me and i was going to go out and we were going to be alone tonight. i did not know what he was planning and i did not want to ruin it for him so i did not fight about it and decide to get ready. me,mickie, maria, ashley, eve and a few of my friends that i grow up with go to the mall.

later that night we do not go back to my house we end up going back to the girl's hotel and they took me to a room and push me in and close the door which kind of scared me until i heard a voice saying" hey baby it is ok it just me i know the first time we did this the morning was not so great but this is giong to be different" i smile softly knowing it was randy but it was so dark i could see him and then i felt his warm breathe on my neck kissing and it sent chills down my spine. randy turn me to face him and we start kissing and one thing leads to another and a hour later we were laying in the bed staring at each other like we were the only two people in this world.

**two months later **

it is valetines day and it is mine and randy wedding day. the little girls were going to be the flower girls. nate randy brother, ted, and two other people were his bestman and my friends were my bridemaids. a month after my birthday night we found out i was pregnant so we were both happy about that. i was happy and slightly nervous since i was about to walk down the ally to randy. my dad smiles at me and i look at him and smile as i felt my heart was beating out of my chest. my dress looks like this

Product_Organza-Split-Front-Gown-with-Floral-Print-Inset-T3268?cm_mmc=GMCMER-_-%20Formal%20Gowns-_-Organza%20Split%20Front%20Gown%20with%20Floral%20Print%20Inset%20Style%20T3268%2C%20Soft%20White%2FBlue%20Print%2C%2012-_-10124006&channel=GMCMER&mr:trackingCode=00A7186C-9F33-E111-B18D-001B21A69EB0&mr:referralID=NA. i was borrowing my best friend deb earrings and they look like this Erickson Beamon 'Heart of Glass' Crystal & Lucite Earrings. i had a old cross on and my dress had a little blue and my flowers were blue. we walk down the ally and i mouth i love you to randy. he smile and mouth i love you to. (skip to the vows ok i did not write the vows i get them off of one tree hill lol).

randy vows

heaven, before I met you I thought my world had everything I needed to be happy. I had nothing else to compare it to, then you walked into my life and everything changed. I realized how empty my world was without you in it, and my old life was no longer capable of making me happy… not without you. I love everything about you, heaven. I love the way you challenged me like no one ever has. I love the way you look at me like no one ever has, and I love the way you love me like no one ever has. I can't imagine spending my life without you, and if you say "yes" to me in a few minutes, I won't have to. You look beautiful by the way.

my vows

randy, before I met you my world revolved around one thing… miracle. And I liked it that way on my own, but then I met you and you saw through the facade. You saw me. You've taught me to trust, how to let someone in, and what it truly means to fall in love. I can't possibly describe how much I love you, so I'll tell you why I love you. You see the world in a way that no one else does and you appreciate everything, including me. There's no one in the world like you, and if you say "yes" in a few minutes, I'll get to spend the rest of my life trying to see the world through your eyes, appreciating everything, including you… the most unique, wonderful, and terribly handsome man I have ever met.

the next chapter is the recipition

do u want a cody story next

christian story next

ted dibiase jr

john cena.


	24. Chapter 24

chapter 24

we go change out of our suit and dress into something more comfortable for our thing we have after wedding. randy change into blue jeans and a blue shirt with the top two buttons un button. i change into a one shoulder blue dress. i put the things i borrow and my dress back up so me and randy could go see our friends and family. i was smiling and jumping up and down by my self as the realization just hit me. i was now mrs. heaven elizabeth orton. i smile and just open the door and randy just give me a smirk and said" what that you screaming?" i giggle and nod my head. randy laughs and walks over toward me and kiss me softly and replied" now you let your dorkness come out oh boy i am scared" i playful pop him in the shoulder and kiss him back. this moment was prefect to me and i could get use to knowing that this is how the rest of my life was going to be like. we went to where the party was being held out which was at a private park well randy made sure it was a private park just for us and our friends and family. when we walk in i smile when i see nate randy brother say "ladies and gentlemen mrs. and mr. orton" everyone look at him like he said it wrong. nate said" mama told me girls go first" me and randy try not to laugh but we both look at each other and just busted out laughing and so did everyone else and we walk in. we go to the tables that we were going to be sitting at and realize that it was time for best man and bride maids speeches. my best friend jessica went first and stood up in front of a bunch of people and said" i have known heaven since we were in the sixth grade and we have best friends since and we have been through everything together the good, the bad and the really bad and she has always been there for me and i have always been there for her and when she realize that randy was a good guy and i realize he made her happy i was happy for them so here to the happy couple and randy if you hurt her i will come after you to my baby sister and i guess now to my baby brother in law" everyone clap and took a sip of their drink. i smile when i see nate go up and grab the mircophone and he look so nervous and i thought it was so cute. nate said Uh Hi, I'd like your attention for a second. I'd like to propose a toast to my knuckle head of a nephew and his beautiful bride. As most of you know Nathan and Haley's relationship was, was unexpected. Mostly because Haley is classy and attractive and Nathan is.. not. But, here's to Nathan and Haley, for proving to us that love is real and genuine and still attainable for the rest of us. Cheers you two.". everyone said "aww" they took a drink. everyone give speeches and then it was time for first song between me and randy. he pick the song he pick god bless the broken road by rascal flatts and she's everything by brad paisley. i smile since the father and daughter dance was next. randy was doing a special song for each girl. alanna was going first and miracle second. the first song that we dance to was heartland i loved her first. the next song we dance to is my little girl tim mcgraw. then we ate and we cut cake and we get frost all over each other face. a little later i smile as i see both girls in two chairs right beside each other curled up a sleep in them. i smile and walk over and grab randy and pull him to where the girls were at. randy smile and kneel down and i took a picture of it because it was so cute. randy smile softly and he pick miracle and when he did that alanna woke up and we put the girls in my dad car since my dad was going to take them with him. we were not going anywhere we were just going to be at the house for a few days before randy had to go back on the road.

**seven months later**

the girls were at school, randy and everyone else was on the road and kristen was at a doctor with anna-bella and i was home alone nine month pregnant. i could not get comfortable and when i could it was luckily enough five minutes and then pain. we found out that we are having a little boy. we decide on the name liam noah nathaniel orton. i wanted the name noah and liam so bad for some reason i do not know. nate wanted his name somewhere because he was going to be the godfather at least one of them. then i felt it my water broke and i was scared that i was alone but i knew what i had to do so i head to the hospital and when i get there i saw kirsten and she called randy. randy was ten hours away in a storm and was not allowed to fly out and driving what take longer then ten hours. i did not want him to miss the birth of his son.

ten hours later the pain was literally get to much for me to handle but i was trying to wait for randy. the moment i heard the door open i look up thinking it was another nurse about to ask me another stupid question. i smile when i saw randy and he was soaking wet since it was raining outside. randy said" how about we bring our boy into the world what do you say?" i smile and hug him softly and nod my head i was thankful that he was there for me. two hours later we welcome liam noah nathaniel orton 6 pounds five oz.

the end. i know a weird ending but oh well.


End file.
